


The Firm

by Hollyhobby



Series: The Chronicles of Sansa Stark & Petyr Baelish [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Modern Era, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyhobby/pseuds/Hollyhobby
Summary: Sansa Stark gets a job at her father's best friend's lawfirm only to become strangely attracted to her boss, Petyr Baelish who is an older and very successful lawyer. But he appears happily married and to have no interest in her. Modern AU.





	1. The Firm

* * *

* * *

Nervously, she rubbed her hands against the pants of the one piece pant outfit that her best friend Brienne had helped Sansa pick out for her first day of work. She wondered if it were 'too old' for her. The eighteen year old had relied on Brienne who was 28 and had often tried her best to help Sansa out with her problems. Like last night when she was freaking out about her first day of work at the law firm.

Looking around the office waiting room, Sansa could feel eyes on her as she sat there. She turned her attention to her outfit and prayed she didn't look like an idiot. Her cascading long red hair she kept down and had straightened it that morning but had since frizzed up a little due to the humidity of the end of spring. She silently cursed herself for not adding any product to her hair to keep from her hair frizzing even slightly.

Lifting her eyes to glance over at the woman behind the front desk, she quickly turned her eyes to the clock above her when she realized the woman had been staring at her. She couldn't help but shift in her seat with this woman's eyes on her. She vaguely remembered her introducing herself to her but she had very clearly showed distaste for the very beautiful new assistant. Sansa tried to let the awkward silence between them to roll off of her back as she waited.

When she finally heard heels clicking on the tiled floors, Sansa looked down the hall to see the blonde haired woman coming toward her with a smile on her lips. The woman wore a long black tight dress that hugged her lean frame beneath the dress. It ended just below her knees and on her feet were a pair of bright red colored red-bottoms. This woman had serious coin from the way she looked. Her face was painted in makeup though to cover her aging face. “Sansa Stark I presume!” She said cheerfully as she reached her.

Sansa stood and put a nervous smile on her own semi-painted face. Sansa wasn't as well versed in makeup as most young women were. She focused on her studied for most of her life. Hell even her rebellious younger sister Arya knew more about makeup than she did. Brienne had helped her along a little to show her how to apply the little makeup she did. Basic foundation, some cool brown eye shadow, mascara and a nude lip. It was simply but it would show that she could clean up well for the job.

“I'm Cersei Lannister.” The woman said as she put her hand out for Sansa to shake.

Sansa smiled and put her hand out to shake Cersei's hand, “Nice to meet you.” Sansa said politely.

“You are a vision! Why are you an assistant to an old fart as opposed to walking the runway?” Cersei asked curiously as she put her hand behind Sansa to escort her down the hall.

Blushing Sansa allowed her hair to shadow over her face momentarily to hide the embarrassment across her face. “I could never.” Sansa said with a nervous chuckle. “Everyone says I'm the perfect height but I'm just too shy.” Sansa said while tucking some hair behind her ear.

“Well if you ever become interested, my specialty is celebrities. I cover a multitude of celebrity clients and I could get you a connection quite quickly!” Cersei offered with a smile.

Sansa already knew Cersei's specialty. She knew who all of the lawyers were in the office thanks to her father who used to work for Lannister, Baelish & Bolton. Cersei's was indeed celebrities. If anyone in the UK was a celebrity and got into trouble legally, they'd call for her. She was the lawyer to the stars in London.

Then there were her brothers; Jamie Lannister and Tyrion Lannister. Jamie took mostly criminal cases for big companies. He is rumored to be the lawyer who handles all of Tesco's legalities which was how he helped to fund their law firm in the first place. Tyrion took mainly small traffic court cases. He was more so there for a job, as Ned had explained to Sansa.

Then there was Roose Bolton. Ned had warned Sansa to be careful around him. She said his son was a criminal and often spent time getting him out of trouble. Roose also was a man known for taking on criminal cases often involving homicide cases and such. Ned told Sansa that his son often hung out in the establishment and the Lannisters often thought of kicking him from the firm and just being Lannister & Baelish. They had offered Ned the spot to become Lannister, Baelish & Stark but he turned it down after her mom had died.

Then there was Petyr Baelish. Petyr Baelish's specialty was divorce cases, domestic cases mainly. He also dabbled in criminal cases but his favorite was domestic. They were easy and often brought in the most money for him. Which was funny for a man who was happily married. Of course, he was also her father's best friend so she knew Petyr. She didn't know him as well as her father did though. They getting together before her mother got sick when she was about five. So she barely remembered him. But she knew plenty about him.

Walking past the various offices, she could see different assistants at their desks and watched her. Sansa was suddenly very aware and pulled her purse close to her body almost like a security blanket. She needed it to keep herself calm. Sansa hated being stared at but she expected this for her first day at work.

They stopped when they appeared in front of an office with a very bare desk outside of it. It just had a computer, a phone and some file cabinets behind it with an empty chair that was pushed into the desk.

“This will be your desk, dear.” Cersei said, motioning for her to sit. “You can decorate it however you like just as long as you keep it neat and clean. We do not tolerate for messes around here. As important as our paperwork is, we expect all of our assistants to keep their working spaces tidy and organized.”

Sansa had walked over to the desk and slowly pulled the chair out. At the same time, she placed her black tote bag on the desk and slowly sat down in the swivel chair. Her fingers grazed the material of the wooden desk and her eyes moved with her head as she looked around at the area she would call her own from now on.

“It's lovely, thank you.” Sansa smiled before turning her head up toward Cersei.

“You are quite welcome, little dove.” Cersei grinned. “Petyr will be in soon. He had a dentist appointment this afternoon so he should be here any minute. Just sit tight until he's here. I'll be right down the hall if you need me. My assistant's name is Margaery. She's a very pretty young lady with ashy blonde hair. Shae is a little brunette just over there,” Cersei pointed to the woman sitting at a desk wearing a bright yellow blouse. “She is Tyrion's assistant. My daughter Myrcella is my brother Jamie's assistant. You can't miss her she looks just like me but with longer hair.” Cersei chuckled.

“Who is Roose Bolton's assistant?” Sansa asked curiously.

Cersei nervously chuckled and clasped her hands at her waist. “Well Roose doesn't currently have an assistant. He prefers not to but we are working on that for now.”

The sound of the door down the hall to the office opening and closing followed by shuffling of feet and the sound of men's dress shoes clicking on the floor cause Cersei's attention. She had turned her head and looked down the hall at the man who was approaching them.

“Ah, Petyr. The young Stark has made it here just in time.” Cersei chuckled and moved to the side so that Petyr could see her.

Sansa's bright blue eyes noticed the fine black Italian leather shoes first which were a stark contrast to the gray suit pants on Petyr's legs and the matching suit jacket. She could also see the pea-green button up just beneath the suit and was finished off with a black tie that was neatly tucked into the suit. He clutched a black suitcase with a silver mockingbird on it. Sansa thought it was interesting. Then her eyes met with the mossy green eyes that sat in Petyr's head and for a moment there she couldn't properly breathe.

“Oh, how lovely. Stand up, love. Let me get a good look at you.” Petyr said as he approached the two women and laid his briefcase down on the table top of Sansa's desk.

Sansa blinked a few times before she realized what he had said. She then quickly pushed her chair out from under her and stood. She hated the fact that they were looking at her like they were. So she concentrated on him. The tufts of gray hair at his temples and sprinkled throughout his hair was interesting to Sansa. It surely showed his age but at the same momentum, she couldn't help but feel that this man was quite handsome and didn't remember him being so good looking.

“My have you grown. Surely you are taller than Ned!” Petyr exclaimed with a laugh. Sansa allowed herself to laugh as well. “You resemble your mother. She was a beauty and I must say you are as well.”

The compliment caused Sansa to blush, “Thank you, Mr. Baelish. My mum was very beautiful.”

“Now that you're here, I'll leave you to get her acquainted with her new job!” Cersei said before sauntering off down the hall and disappearing into an office doorway which left just Petyr and Sansa standing at her desk.

“Please, come in my office where we can have a chat. I'm sure you must be mighty nervous.” Petyr said just as he picked up his briefcase and grabbed a key from his pocket. He walked to his door and pushed the key into the lock to unlock it. His hand grasped the long metal handle and twisted it to open it before he held it open for Sansa to walk through first. The red head did as he insisted with his motions and stepped through before he followed behind her.

As the door clapped shut behind them softly, Petyr motioned for the couch in the office. “Please, take a seat, love.” A smile pinned on his face as he placed the briefcase in his hand on his desk before leaning against the side of the desk while Sansa took a seat on the edge of the couch.

Blue eyes darted around the room apprehensively as she sat down. “Nice office.” Sansa complimented with a grin.

“It's alright. It needs a bit of updating but I just haven't gotten around to it.” Petyr remarked as he pushed his hands into his pockets. “Before we start, I have to ask,” Petyr paused cautiously. “How's your ol'dad been?”

Turning her attention to Petyr, Sansa's smile faded a little at the thought of her dad. “He's okay.” She answered. She placed her hands in her lap and began to fidget a little. “Since mum's died it's been hard.”

“I can't believe it's been a year.” Petyr commented.

Sansa nodded her head, “Me too.”

“She was a lovely woman. I was very fond of your mum. She always made me feel like I was part of the family but when she got sick, I kept my distance. I knew your parents wanted time together.” Petyr said as he began to explain a little more why he never came around after her mom got sick. She was always curious about that.

“Yeah. Dad stopped doing a lot of things when mum got sick.” Sansa glanced past Petyr's body at the pictures on the book shelves behind his desk. Particularly, she noticed a picture of Cat, Ned, Petyr and Lysa. “That's a good photo.” Sansa smiled, nodding at the picture.

Petyr turned his head as he shifted his body. He knew exactly which one the young redhead spoke of. Lifting himself from the desk, Petyr walked around the desk and to the picture. He picked it up into his hand and grinned down at it. “That was the day we all went out to celebrate your mum's pregnancy.”

“Which one?” Sansa joked playfully.

The salt-and-pepper haired man chuckled at Sansa's humor and walked over to her where he handed her the picture and took a seat beside her on the couch.

“Yours.” Petyr simply answered.

Again, he was showing his age. To think this man was a lot older than her was clear. He was old enough to be her father. Her eyes scanned the picture. Her mother was so young. No more than twenty-one. She was twenty-two when Sansa was born. Catelyn Stark had her first child and nineteen right after she married Ned. Both were studying in the university and both were so madly in love that they had five children in their twenty-one year marriage. Sansa often hoped she would one day have the same happiness.

Clearing his throat, Petyr stood once the moment had passed and Sansa handed him the picture back as she was pulled from the thoughts of her parents.

“Now, I assume this isn't your first time working in a law firm.” Petyr said he turned to place the picture back on it's place on the shelf. Once he turned around he took a seat at his desk and opened his briefcase. The silence from Sansa's lips made him peer around the case to look at her. “Is it?”

Sansa stood, hands at her sides. “I mean it is. But I learned a lot from mum and dad. Dad worked from home mainly after mum got sick. As I got older, I tried to help. Mum was bedridden for most of it but when she could she taught me how my dad liked to keep his files and his paperwork. I worked with him a lot the last couple of years when mum got worse. I scheduled a lot of meetings for him. I even learned how to do his dry cleaning.” Sansa said with a proud smile finally.

Petyr grinned. He was quite pleased even though this was technically her first real job. “I'm sure running around behind your brothers and sister helped too.” He chuckled.

“I do know how to wrestle children. I forgot to put that on my resume.” Sansa joked with a little giggle.

Chuckling as well, Petyr nodded his head. “Well I have to admit when your dad called and asked me if I could help you out, of course I wanted to. You're lucky because my old assistant just quit to return home to Edinburgh.”

“And you're in luck because my family is here in London so I won't be going anywhere... unless you don't like me.” Sansa's nerves were suddenly there as she thought about not doing a good job and possibly getting fired.

“Oh I'm sure you'll do fine.” Petyr reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out a black credit card and handed it to Sansa. He then grabbed a pen and pad of paper from his desk and handed it to Sansa as well.

“What's this for?” She asked curiously.

“The credit card is for you. I supply that to my assistant for any business needs – only business needs. Any expenses you need paid. Cabs or trams rides, food orders, dry cleaning, supplies, whatever. As long as it's business reasons, you can use it. It has no limit but I watch that account closely and will monitor what you spend. Not because I don't trust you but because that's simply how I work.” Petyr explained the the young red head.

Taking a deep breath and licking his dry lips, he continued, “The pad and paper is for you to keep. I expect you to take notes when I give you orders....” He paused to see her just holding them. “Like now.”

Sansa fumbled with the card and pushed it into her pocket before taking the pen and positioning it in her hand against the pad where she began writing. Petyr couldn't help but smile at her realization that mixed with the nerves that he could feel between them.

“I expect you to handle all of my appointments, even my personal ones. Doctors visits, lunch dates that are not business related, so on. I will e-mail you a schedule for the days of the week and with my schedule for the month. I expect you to update it as needed and send it back to me at any time where is an adjustment made. That includes days that you may need to take off or if your schedule needs change as well. I expect you to arrive at 7 am every morning, no later than 8. I get here around 8:30 and I expect a coffee, a pastry and my day's schedule laid out for me.” Petyr paused when he realized he was saying a lot. “Got it?”

Sansa gave a smile and looked up at him to give Petyr a nod. “Got it.” She brought the pad and and looked down at the man sitting, her new boss. “I promise I won't let you down, Mr. Baelish.”

“Please,” Petyr stood. “Call me Petyr and I am positive you will do me very proud, Sansa.” Petyr couldn't help how proud he felt already at how attentive the young Stark girl was. It meant she was eager to learn and eager to make him happy, as a good assistant should do. “Now, first thing's first. I have no meetings today but I'm going to be going over a current case that I have. Do not disturb me unless you have a question. You can always text me. That I actually prefer over you coming into the office. I know your dad's already provided you with my number and I have yours. Also, I'd like you to run down to the shops before you do anything and get anything you may need for your desk. Be back by no later than 2 pm.”

“You got it...” Sansa pushed the pen and pad in her pocket. “Petyr.”


	2. The New Job

* * *

* * *

The lights in the office shut off around them as Petyr flicked the switch down. Sansa stood at the front door waiting patiently for her boss as she closed everything, ensuring doors were locked and lights were shut off. The only light left was the one they left on the front desk so that way in the morning it wasn't so dark when entering and in the evening when they closed up it wasn't so dark.

Tapping her foot on the floor as she waited created a quiet tapping noise but she quickly stopped when she realized how loud it sounded in the empty office. Chewing on her bottom lip she suddenly heard Petyr's clapping of his dress shoes on the tile as he walked down the long hallway toward her. She gave him a small smile as he approached her.

“Ready?” Petyr asked as he grabbed his briefcase that he had sat down on the floor beside the front desk.

Sansa nodded her head in response and turned so she could open the door behind her. Petyr reached around her and pushed the door open and held it open for her, being the gentleman that he was. Sansa muttered a quiet 'thank you' and continued outside. She stood there and waited for Petyr to lock the door before the two of them headed out of the building and onto the street.

“Do you need a ride?” Petyr asked curiously as he realized Sansa was not walking toward the car park like him.

“Oh no. Jon's picking me up.” Sansa answered with a small smile.

“Oh really? How is Jon?” Petyr asked while pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He took the long stick from the pack and put the filter to his lips before lighting it.

“He's doing well. He's helped dad out a lot. He came home from university for a while to help out with bills and stuff.” Sansa smiled as she adjusted her tote bag on her shoulder.

Petyr put his hand out to offer her a smoke but she simply shook her head no to decline the offer to which he shoved the pack back in his deep suit pocket.

“That's nice of him. What about Robb? Hows he doing?” Petyr asked while blowing smoke through his nose.

“He's doing okay I guess. We never really hear from him. After mum died, he kinda couldn't stand being at home anymore and moved to Dublin to be with his girlfriend.” Sansa sighed.

The gray haired man could see that the red head was slightly bothered by this. He silently wondered if she had been close with her older brother. They were extremely close in age so it wouldn't surprise him if they were close once before.

“Can ya blame him?” Petyr asked with a shrug.

Shaking her head no, Sansa sighed. “I just wish I could have gone or something. Still kinda bothers me sometimes.”

“Oh I'm sure, love. It never truly goes away but the thought of her won't bother so much.” Petyr reassured her. He watched the young girl scrunch her nose momentarily and he guessed that she could feel the tickling threat of tears and was trying to keep from crying. “Any time you need to talk, my door is open, my phone is on.” Petyr smiled at her.

“Thanks, Petyr.” Sansa smiled.

A black Lexus pulled up in front of the sidewalk and the horn that was pushed made the two turn and look. It was Jon. Sansa put her hand up to wave to him goodnight. Petyr did the same and then also waved to Jon who nodded to him, waved back and pushed his own smoke to his lips to take a puff.

“Hey red.” Jon said with a smile as Sansa sunk down into the car with a yawn. “Tired?”

Sansa giggled and nodded her head, “He works me hard.”

“Oh he does, does he?” Jon asked with a tip of his brows.

“Oh my god you are disgusting.” Sansa groaned before laying a smack on her older half-brother's arm.

“You said it.” Jon said before taking the car out of park and driving off.

Once at home, Sansa was greeted by the happy shouting of her two youngest brothers and her sister. Sansa groaned immediately as she placed her purse down on the table next to the front door.

“Where's dad?” Sansa asked Jon who trailed in behind her.

“Still at the office.” Jon said with a sad sigh.

Sansa nodded. Ned had done everything he could not to be home at times. Which meant this must have been a hard day for him. Any time her dad spent a long day at work, he was hurting and more than likely didn't want to return home to his children which left his oldest son and daughter to care for his three youngest children. Sansa wanted to be mad but she understood the pain. Jon just did it because he felt like he owed it to his dad, and to his deceased step-mom for always caring for him when his real mom passed away when he was a boy.

“Bloody hell! What is going on?!” Sansa shouted as she walked into the living room to see the mess that had been made.

Arya was standing with her arms hooked under Rickon's arms as if she were trying to force him to stand while Bran sat on the couch covered in something wet. She wasn't sure what was going on but whatever it was, she knew it needed to be taken care of immediately before her father walked through the door.

“Rickon threw his drink at Bran and won't go to his room.” Arya shouted across the room at her sister. She was flustered clearly.

Walking over to Bran, Sansa grabbed his hand to help him up. “Go wash up, love.” Bran was fuming and Sansa could read it all over his face.

“He started it, Sansa!” Rickon shouted as he struggled against Arya's grips. “He kept calling me names!”

“It doesn't matter, Rickon! You can't just throw drinks on people! Now help Arya and I clean up this shite!” Sansa was already frustrated and felt bad for Arya. Since she got a job, it was up to Arya to look over Rickon and Bran and the house after school and Arya did not have the same patience that she had.

“It's not fair.” Rickon complained and stomped his feet against the wood floors.

“Life isn't fair, lad.” Sansa growled. “Now hurry up before dad gets home or he will give you something to cry about.” Sansa warned him. Ned wasn't a hitter but he definitely knew how to use his booming voice.

The three began cleaning up the mess in the living room until Bran came down from changing to also help. There were chips and food all over the floor as if it were literally spilled on purpose, the boys school books littered the coffee table and the couch and Rickon's toys were here and there on the floor.

With the living room finally clean, Sansa stood up after putting the controller to the PlayStation on it's charging dock and looked around.

“Alright.” Sansa said quietly. “Bran and Rickon go get ready for bed. Arya come help me make their lunches for tomorrow.”

“Kitchen's clean!” Jon shouted from the other room.

“Thanks, mate!” Arya shouted back.

Bran and Rickon did as their oldest sister said and followed each other up the stairs. “Don't forget to brush your teeth!” Sansa shouted up at them before turning to walk toward the kitchen with Arya.

Jon was walking over to the door that would take him down into the basement when he stopped and leaned against the door. “When dad comes home can you tell him I put the garbage out?” Jon asked.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Jon smiled and for the first time while he watched Arya and Sansa walk around the kitchen, he noticed how tired his sister was. Two weeks now she had been working at the law firm only to come home and help clean the house and help with their brothers. “Come downstairs when you're done.” Jon said directed to Sansa.

“Okay.” She simply replied without even looking up from her putting dinner into separate tupperware bowls for the boys for the morning. Arya never liked leftovers. “Do you have money for lunch tomorrow?” Sansa asked Arya.

“No.” Arya answered while loading the water bottles and snacks into the boys lunch bags.

“Okay. Here.” Sansa pulled a 5 pound note from her pocket and passed it to Arya.

Scoffing, Arya placed it in her pocket. “Dad gives me tenner.”

“Well I don't have 10, Arya. I get paid Friday and I filled up Jon's tank with petrol.” Sansa sighed. She was always so annoyed the way Arya didn't seem to care. But then again, she wondered if losing their mother had changed something to Arya's attitude like everyone else. Since their mother's passing, She was so much more mouthy.

“Well I'm going to bed.” Arya said as she walked away from the kitchen island, leaving her mess there.

“Aren't you going to clean up?” Sansa asked about the mess she had left on the table.

“I need to shower and finish my homework.” Arya argued even as she walked toward the stairs.

“Why didn't you finish your homework earlier?” Sansa questioned, her voice edging on a warning.

Arya turned and put her hands on her hips, “Because I had to stop and make dinner for the boys after school and they've been awful. You should know this. You know they never get along.” Her voice was full of vexation.

Sighing, Sansa nodded and scratched her forehead. “Okay, goodnight.” With that, she let Arya continue going toward the stairs to go upstairs. She took a deep breath and pulled her phone out as it buzzed.

_Hey, lovey dovey. Call me when you get a second._ It was Brienne, Sansa's best friend. She took a deep breath and pushed her phone back into her pocket. Between work, her younger siblings and trying to keep what little social life she had, Sansa was beginning to feel like a rubber band.

Once she was finished cleaning up and putting everything away, Sansa walked over to the door that would eventually take her down into the basement to Jon's little apartment. Downstairs used to be the hangout for all of the Stark kids including Rob and Jon's bedrooms. They had their own bathroom, a den for watching TV along with a billiard table. They also had a bar in the basement right in the little kitchen Ned had built into the basement for his kids when they were having get togethers they could cook right downstairs.

Since Jon had moved back in, it became like his own apartment. He even had an entrance to the basement that would take him outside if he chose to. He didn't use it that often but it was there. He and Rob used it more when they were teenagers and would sneak girls in and out as well as their friends.

Thinking about the time Rob and Jon got busted when they were caught sneaking their girlfriends in for the night made Sansa giggle as she walked down the stairs. But they didn't just get caught with girls, they got caught with pot too. Ned was beyond livid. They were grounded for weeks and Ned had to put a special lock on their back door to keep them from sneaking in and out.

“Jon?” Sansa called out as she got to the bottom of the stairs. She walked down the hall to see her brother holding his hand up from the other side of the couch in the den. Walking around the pool table, Jon's body finally came into view as she approached the back of the couch. “Hey.” Sansa said while sitting down on the couch next to him.

“Hey kid.” Jon smiled and wrapped an arm around Sansa's shoulders. Sansa leaned into her older brother and rested her head on his shoulder. “You okay?” He whispered into her hair just before he placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

“Yeah. Why?” Sansa asked in return while fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

“You just look... knackered.” Jon remarked while his hand stroked his sister's arm gently.

Letting out a soft sigh, Sansa shrugged. “I guess. I just feel like I've bitten off more than I can chew with this job and still trying to help dad out.” Sansa spoke quietly.

“Hey, you know you didn't have to get a job. If it's too much, just quit. I'm sure dad will understand. Same with Uncle Pete. I'm sure he'll be okay.” Jon said. His comment of 'uncle' Pete was normal seeing that Petyr was Jon's godfather and Jon knew him much better than she did.

Sansa shook her head, “I like having a job. I like having my own money. I like not being at home twenty-four-seven.” She took a deep breath and glanced up at Jon. “Besides, I told dad I'd help pay for the kid's expenses.”

“You know you don't have to do that, Sansa. I told you, that's why I'm here.” Jon tried reassuring his little sister about the very adult issues they were having that Sansa was only just getting used to.

“How long is that going to last though? I just filled _your_ gas tank.” Sansa pointed out.

Jon nodded his head and sighed, “True. But I get them back and forth to school and while they're in school I do my thing to bring some money in.”

“Jon, no offense, but busting tables is only going to get you so far at the coffee shop. You're twenty-two years old. You were so close to finishing school when you moved back in. What about your life? I love helping dad but.. truth is, we have to think of our wants and needs too. Right?” Sansa didn't want to sound insensitive to what her father was going through but a part of her felt a little anger toward her father for putting it on her and Jon to take care of her younger siblings.

“You're not wrong there, lass.” Jon took a deep breath just after planting a kiss on Sansa's forehead. “But you make sacrifices for those you love. Those sacrifices won't always make us happy but I believe in karma and I believe it will come back around.” Jon gave Sansa a hopeful smile.

“I just wish things were back to the old days.” Sansa's bottom lip begun to quiver and her eyes brimmed with tears.

Jon immediately wrapped both arms around his sister and pulled her in close. Sansa in return buried her head in Jon's chest and hugged him tight. He braced himself until he finally heard the first sob from her lips. His hands rubbed up and down her back.

“Let it out. It's okay, darling.” Jon whispered, trying to sooth Sansa.

“I just miss her so much.” Sansa cried into his chest.

“I know you do. I wish I could have been around more for her last few years.” Jon said quietly.

Sansa pulled away a little and used one hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “No you don't. You and mom never got along.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

“That's because I wasn't her kid. But she still treated me just like she treated you lot too. We just didn't always see eye-to-eye. Doesn't mean I didn't love her.” Jon rubbed Sansa's arms with his hands and looked into her eyes.

“Did you love my mom?” Sansa asked curiously.

The question made Jon pause and think for a minute. There was so much he could say about Catelyn Stark. When Cat met Ned, he was a young bloke in law school with big dreams of being some hot-shot lawyer. What he got was a pregnant girlfriend who wanted him for all he was worth. For the first two years of Jon's life, she didn't allow Ned to see his son.

However, when Jon was about to turn two, his mother was in a terrible car accident where she was killed on impact. She had no other family so Ned got full custody of Jon. At that point he had just married Cat and had just found out Cat was pregnant with Robb and she was not happy about the idea of raising another woman's child.

Still, she did her best. She tried to give Jon the love he needed. Did he always feel it? Not really. But what he did feel was that he was cared for and that he had a big responsibility to be the best big brother that he could because he had younger siblings who looked up to him for guidance. He had a father who cared deeply for him and gave him plenty of love.

As he got older he didn't hold any resentment for her lack of cuddles or kisses when his siblings were showered in them. He was just appreciative that he could say Catelyn Stark was the lovely woman who raised him and helped to make him the man that he was today. Even then he couldn't be angry with her. It was the only mother he had ever known and it was the only mother he'd ever know.

“I did.” Jon nodded. “She may not have given birth to me, but she was my mom.” He grinned down at his crying sister.

The idea that Jon still loved her mother made her smile a little. “Life just isn't the same without her. I wish I had her guidance.”

“You may not but she's right here.” Jon said as he pointed to Sansa's chest right where her heart would be. “You're just like her you know.”

Jon's comment made Sansa smile through her tears while she wiped more tears from her face. “I know. That's what everyone says.”

“Well they aren't wrong.” Jon chuckled. “Hey, tomorrow is your day off right?”

Sansa nodded her head, “Yeah why?”

“Come with me. I've got something that'll make you feel a little better.” Jon gave Sansa a wicked grin.

Getting up off of the couch, Jon grabbed one of Sansa's hands and pulled her off of the couch. He pulled her toward his bedroom. Once inside, he shut the door and put a towel just at the bottom of the door where the gap was. He walked over to his closet and pulled a box down from the top and walked over to his desk where he sat down with the desk on top when it suddenly clicked in Sansa's mind.

“I didn't know you still did that.” Sansa crossed her arms over her chest and took a seat on his bed.

“Yeah but don't tell dad. I don't think he's appreciate me doing it in the house.” Jon commented as he began twisting the metal tool in his hands.

“Oh I do it over Brienne's all the time.” Sansa remarked as she laid back on her brother's large bed and waited, looking up at the white ceiling as she waited patiently.

Once it was ready, Jon stood up and walked over to the bed. He took a seat on the bed next to Sansa and handed her the little stone object. She took it in her hand and held out her other hand to him. She had to wait though because he was reaching into his nightstand to pull out a toilet paper roll that had a dryer sheet wrapped around one end and held on with a rubber band.

“Lighter. Lighter.” Sansa insisted before sitting up.

“Relax.” Jon chuckled softly. He pulled out a small Bic lighter and placed it in his sister's hand. “How did you piss clean if you smoke?”

“I didn't.” Sansa shrugged before lighting the other end of the bowl that had the greenery inside of it. She took a hit off of the marijuana and inhaled deep.

“What? They didn't piss test you?” Jon asked as Sansa handed him the bowl and the lighter and took the toilet paper holder from him.

Sansa placed her lips against the open end of the cardboard and blew into it. She waited a moment before letting herself cough a little bit. Just at the moment Jon reached over for the round cardboard object.

“They didn't test me.” Sansa answered. She took the bowl from him and took another toke from the bowl.

“You're so lucky. I wonder why. Maybe because you're Ned Star's kid and he'd hate that.” Jon remarked.

The brother and sister sat there for a little while longer before they both started to feel the affects of the weed. Their eyes became glossy and red. Both began licking their lips as cotton-mouth set in and that was when Sansa stood up on wobbly legs. She turned to look at Jon.

“I'm gonna go get a drink and go to bed.” Sansa leaned in and gave Jon and hug and a peck on the cheek. Thanks for the weed.”

“Any time, baby sis. Best get to bed before dad comes home and sees those bleeding red eyes.” Jon said with a laugh, hugging his sister back and kissing her forehead softly.

They both giggled for a few moments before Sansa disappeared out of the room and made her way back upstairs. She stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a cup and placed the cup into the water dispenser on the front of the fridge. She tapped her foot while she waited for the glass to fill up before taking it away and bringing it to her lips.

Sansa gulped the water down until it was gone before placing the glass in the sink and deciding to make her way upstairs into her bed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket on the way upstairs to text Brienne back. _Jon still smokes. Just toked me up. Did I tell you I have the best brother?_ Sansa texted her best friend just as she got to her bedroom.

Walking into her bedroom, Sansa quietly shut the door behind herself and walked over to her bed where she reached down beside the bed and grabbed the charger cord to her phone just as her phone vibrated. Sansa looked at the screen to see Brienne had texted her back. _Best. Brother. I'm a little upset you didn't come over here after work to smoke with me. You know how I hate to smoke alone._ Brienne said along with a sad face emoji.

Quickly, Sansa pushed her fingers over the screen so she could properly type in the words. I know. I'll come by tomorrow. It's my day off. We'll talk then. Tired AF. Going to bed. Sansa pressed the button to turn her screen off and placed the phone on her bedside table.

The room was dim except for the lamp next to her bed that was on. Sansa sat on her bed and began to fooling with her makeup remover and removed the little bit of makeup on her face. She took a deep breath before getting up so she could change into something to wear to bed.

Finally changed into pajama shorts and a t-shirt, Sansa fell back into bed with a loud moan. She nuzzled into the pillows happily before she heard her phone go off again. “Brienne...” Sansa groaned while reaching to her phone next to her.

To her surprise when she picked up the phone, she saw that the text message wasn't actually from Brienne. It also wasn't a text message. It was actually from her Instagram account. She didn't use it very often. Most of her photos were of her siblings and her art. Very few selfies or pictures of her with others. It was a direct message from another user.

The red head hesitated before pressing the button to unlock the phone. She used her code and the phone unlocked. The username on the message read: _MockingbirdLaw_. Sansa knitted her brows together in confusion. She clicked the message and up popped the message; _I didn't peg you as someone who had an Instagram account._ Sansa wasn't sure who it was so she clicked on the account.

When the account's page came up it wouldn't let her view anything because it was a private account. She couldn't see the icon for the account either to get a glimpse of who it may be. So she went back to the message and typed back. Who is this?

Sansa scrolled her Instagram momentarily before another message came through. _Follow me and you'll find out._ The red head rolled her eyes. “I'm too stoned for this right now.” She clicked the follow button on the person's page before closing the app, turning her screen off and rolling over to sleep.


	3. Stoned

* * *

* * *

“So he's lush?” The blonde asked as she handed the red head sitting at her island counter her coffee.

“He is very handsome.” Sansa said back.

“Do you fancy him?” Brienne questioned further while she too took a seat beside her friend.

“He's my dad's friend. I wouldn't say that I fancy him. I mean I'm not going to go and chat him up but he's definitely a fit bloke.” Sansa grinned before taking a sip of her hot coffee.

“Why not chat him up? I'm not saying you have to be up for it but it couldn't hurt to just talk.” Brienne insisted while shifting her leg over her other while in her seat.

Shaking her head, “Oh come on, don't be a tosser, Brienne. You _are_ joking right?” Sansa glared at her friend almost in disbelief that Brienne would suggest to not only talk up an older man who's old enough to be her father but one that was a family friend and once considered her father's best friend! Sure they hadn't spoken since her mother's death and before that, it had been so long. Jon was really the only one who had real contact with Petyr because Petyr had no children but with Jon being his godson, he did come to pick Jon up at times to take him to do things.

Brienne just sipped her coffee, eyes looking over Sansa, not saying a word. Of course, _that_ was like saying a word.

“Oh come off it!” Sansa exclaimed and shook her head again.

“What? Sansa you're eighteen years old! It's 2019! No one cares about age anymore!” Brienne insisted before she sat her cup down and stood up to go grab her suddenly ringing phone. “All I'm saying is enjoy yourself. Life is far too short to care. Besides, what exactly do you have to lose?”

“Well my job for one.” Sansa said with a roll to her eyes just as she took a sip of coffee.

“Brienne Tarth speaking. Oh fabulous, hey Pod.” Brienne said once she picked her phone up to her ear.

Letting out a large sigh, Sansa pulled her own phone from her pocket to see that she had a new text message from Petyr. When she opened it, she narrowed her eyes curiously. _What happened last night?_ She simply stared at the screen. Last night?

 _Last night? What?_ Sansa quickly typed in the test message. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

Within seconds his response flashed across her screen. _Instagram. MockingbirdLaw. It's me. It said you followed me._ Sansa's eyes widened and her memory suddenly flashed to the mockingbird that was on Petyr's suitcase coupled with the 'Law' part of his name because he was a lawyer. But Petyr? He had an Instagram?

Sansa chuckled at the idea of Petyr of all people having an Instagram account. She quickly pulled her app up and went right to his name to click on his page. She began scrolling across his Instagram to see his photos. To her surprise, they were quite good. Pictures of sailing on his yacht, him fishing, places he had traveled, sights he had seen but also with some of him with his high profile clients and even a few well known celebrities.

Clicking back to his text message, Sansa began typing. _I was_... Sansa paused, biting her lip softly. She wasn't going to tell her boss she was stoned last night. _...knackered last night. Fell asleep. Nice grams._ Sansa shrugged and pressed the send button.

 _You don't have many pictures on yours. I'm surprised._ Sansa watched the words flash across her screen with his response.

The red head couldn't help but chuckle, not realizing that she was blushing slightly. _Well like you said last night, I'm not one to use Instagram._ She texted back.

It didn't take long when she got a response from Petyr. _But you have one. That's a start. Your art work is quite beautiful though. How much are they?_

Her eyes widened at his question but then her face turned to confusion. She quickly begin typing back, _My art? Selling? Ha! You're a daft cow if you think I sell my work._ Sansa wasn't sure about being so informal with her boss but he was a family friend so she immediately felt a little more relaxed about sending the text.

 _Shame. I'd buy it. I'd love to see more._ Was all Petyr responded with. Sansa's eyes widened in disbelief. She suddenly wondered if he was flirting with her. That thought had quickly come and gone within seconds however. Shaking her head, she turned her screen off and shoved her phone into her hoodie pocket just as Brienne placed her phone down.

“How's Podrick?” Sansa asked curiously.

Brienne walked around to grab her coffee but didn't sit down this time. “Oh he's just swell.” Brienne said with a chuckle. “Having problems down at the shop because two of our smiths quit this week and we have a ton of orders coming through.” She said whilst leaning against the counter.

“Two? Why?” Sansa quipped.

“Apparantly they didn't like the long hours. I've been trying to get more smiths in but it's hard to find good help these days.”

Listening to Brienne, Sansa had a thought. “Jon can weld. Why don't you give him a ring? He's been busting tables at the coffee shop.” Sansa said with a sigh.

“Really? I didn't know he could weld.” Brienne said with a grin. “I'll give him a call.”

“Yeah. Apparently he learned in the summers between semesters at uni.” Sansa informed her friend before she felt her phone vibrate again.

Sansa pulled her phone from her pocket to see another text from Petyr. _You should paint me something. I just bought a new boat and would love some artwork for it. Anything you want. I'll buy it._ Sansa couldn't help but smile at the text, a pink blush flashing across her cheeks.

“Who are _you_ blushing at, Sansa Stark?” Brienne said while trying to look over Sansa's phone screen to see who her friend was texting.

Quickly, the red head clicked the screen off and shoved it back in her pocket. “No one. Don't worry about it.”

“Wait, since when do we tell pork pies?” Brienne gasped at Sansa's behavior.

“It's nothing, Brienne. It's just.. Baelish.” Sansa winced almost as she allowed herself to tell her friend the truth.

“Petyr?” Brienne questioned further.

“He likes my art. He said he just bought a boat and wants me to paint him something.” Sansa blushed a deeper red at this point with embarrassment.

“Oh I'm sure he'd like to see _you_ painted across his boat.” Brienne laughed aloud.

“Oh come off it!” Sansa groaned while hiding her face with her hand.

Another vibrate came through and Sansa reluctantly pulled her phone out. She expected it to be Petyr but it was actually Arya. _Can you come get me. I'm not feeling well._ Sansa sighed.

“What did he say now? That he wanted your paintings sprawled across his lap?” Brienne joked with a raise of her brow.

Sansa looked up and chuckled. “No, it's Arya. She's at her friend's house and now she's not feeling well so I have to play cabby and pick her up.” Sansa said with a sigh.

Immediately, Brienne could read the exhaustion that came over Sansa's face. “Wait.” Brienne placed her coffee mug down on the counter. “Take this with you.” She turned away and walked around to get something out of a drawer in her kitchen. She turned back to Sansa and placed a bag in her hand.

Opening her hand, Sansa looked down at the green tucked away in a bag. Sansa stared at it momentarily before looking up at Brienne. “Why?”

“It'll help you relax.” Brienne said with a smile.

“You know I really only smoke over here.” Sansa said, trying to give it back to her.

“I know. But I also know you have rolling papers and you could use a rest. Just take it.” Brienne leaned over and kissed Sansa's cheek before pulling back.

Sansa sighed and shrugged before pushing it into her pocket. “Thanks, babe.” Sansa leaned in and kissed Brienne's cheek in return.

“Text me later. We need to plan a night out.” Brienne suggested as she walked Sansa toward her front door.

“Yes we do. Hopefully soon. Tell Pod I said hey.” Sansa said before going out of the house and down into the walkway before getting to the black Lexus. She usually borrowed Jon's car when he wasn't working like today.

Brienne waved Sansa off as she drove off.

Once she had picked Arya up from her friend's and made their way back home, Sansa gave Jon his keys back. She sat with him and the boys who were playing Fortnite on the PlayStation for a few minutes before finding her way to her bedroom so she could be alone for a little while.

Sitting down on her bed, Sansa took her phone out of her pocket and pulled up her text messages. Her thumb hovered over Brienne's name momentarily but her eyes were stuck to Petyr's name on her screen. She wanted to text him. The urge to text him was so strong. She really had a thing for the man but she wouldn't ever cross that line. However, the words he had texted to her stuck out in her mind.

 _You don't have many pictures on yours. I'm surprised._ Sansa thought about those words. An idea went off in her mind and she stood up from her bed. Walking over to her door, Sansa made sure the door was locked before walking over to the vanity in her bedroom and sat down. She placed her phone on the top of it and pulled her pot that she had gotten from Brienne out and sat that on her vanity top as well.

She pulled open a drawer and pulled out a little box. Inside was her rolling papers, a lighter, some matches and a little decanter that she kept a small bit of marijuana in. It certainly wasn't the first time Brienne had given her weed and it most likely wouldn't be the last.

Pulling a piece of rolling paper out, Sansa began to roll herself a joint, using her decanter to grind more of her weed up. Quickly rolling the joint, she put everything away but left the joint and her lighter on the surface of her vanity. She then pulled her hoodie up over her head to take it off.

Leaving herself in a pair of jeans and a tank top, Sansa looked at herself in her mirror. She took a deep breath and pulled out a bag from under her vanity. She placed the bag on her lap and opened it. All of Cat's makeup she had saved after her mother passed because she was afraid to see it all go. She often pulled it out just to look at the pieces and remember watching her mother paint her face for meetings she'd have over the computer through video chatting while she was sick but still working.

Sansa could remember asking her mother to put lipstick on her lips as a small child and asking her to put makeup on her daughter's face. She'd pretend to put mascara on her face and she'd take a tiny little bristled brush and brush her brows back and turn it over to the comb side to gently stroke her lashes. She'd then pretend to dip her brush in the blush before reaching out to tickle Sansa's cheeks with the soft brush. Then she'd take a little cotton swab and would pretend to dip it into the eye shadow pallet and apply the “makeup” to Sansa's eyes. She'd then take her lipstick out, always choosing a pretty pink color. That was the only thing she would truly put on Sansa's lips. The lipstick.

Pulling the lipstick out of the bag and opening the top of the stick, she twisted it to bring the lipstick up from the inside. She stared at the color. It wasn't the pink that her mother would put on her. This was darker like her mother's favorite shade. It was maroon, almost such a dark red that it was almost black.

She lifted the lipstick to her lips and applied the color slowly and carefully. First her top lip. She was careful to follow the natural line of her lips. With her mouth parted slightly, it got wider as she drug the makeup down her lips and around. She got to her bottom lip and in long strokes, coated her bottom lip in the matte shade.

Once her lips were completely coated in the color, she closed it back up and grabbed some mascara. She applied the mascara and then followed with some blush. Sansa never wore a full face of makeup. She didn't feel like she was very good at it so she just stuck with something basic. It was safer to her that way instead of making herself feel like an idiot in public.

Putting the makeup away, Sansa looked at herself in the mirror. The lipstick was so much darker than what she normally would wear. Her eyes traveled down to the top that she was in and tugged at the bottom of the tank top to reveal her cleavage a little better. She turned her head to the side a little as she studied the look of herself.

Sansa didn't think she was a bad looking girl. She was better looking than some but wasn't a goddess by far. She believed she was pretty average looking like this. Somehow though, this little touch gave her a little bit of a confidence boost and suddenly, it was like Sansa had transformed herself into someone else. Her whole demeanor had changed in that moment. As if she were a completely different person. Her movements were suddenly very methodical.

Picking up the joint in her fingers, she used the lighter to light the join where she quickly inhaled the smoke into her lungs. She held it there in her chest, keeping it trapped within her for a moment before blowing it out. She coughed a few times as she felt the haze begin.

Realization that she hadn't put a towel under her door caused a little panic. Sansa quickly stood up and grabbed her discarded towel from that morning and placed it at the door. She then walked over to her fan and flicked it on and opened her window a little. She then walked around lighting multiple candles to help hide the smell. She really didn't want to mess with a contraption at the moment like Jon had to help dissipate the smoke.

Sitting back down at the vanity, Sansa grabbed her phone and pulled up her Spotify app. She took another puff of the joint and scrolled through the app until she came across her playlist that she had called, 'Alayne'. Halloweenie by Ashnikko began playing through the speakers of her iPhone. She bobbed her head and swayed to the music as she took another puff of the joint.

This time she watched herself in the mirror. It was as if she were there watching but it wasn't her. Her hand brought the joint up to her lips slowly and sucked in hard. The smoke filled her mouth until she pulled it away and sucked in air which pulled the smoke down into her lungs. Again, she held it there momentarily before finally releasing the smoke from her lungs.

Coughing violently this time, Sansa was brought back into her body. She quickly grabbed the ashtray on her vanity and butted out the joint gently, not to ruin the whole thing so she could smoke it another time. She checked to make sure it was safely snuffed and placed it in her little box along with her little ashtray. She waved her arms around a little to clear some of the smoke that lingered away from her face.

Glazed blue eyes met in the mirror as she stared at herself. Now she _really_ didn't feel like she was looking at herself. Suddenly the lyrics to the song were louder than normal in her ears. The music felt so real, so vibrant. The intense high that was taking over the young girl was making her hyper-aware of the music that played as her 'Alayne' personality seemed to take on it's own form from the playlist to a real personality.

_'You've never had a love like me_  
_You've never hit a drug like me_  
_Fuck like me_  
_She'll never eat the butt like me_  
_Only tricks for your ass it's Halloween_  
_I'm fine sublime like vines I climb (Yah)_  
_Into your window write my name in blood on your pillow_  
_I'm fine sublime like vines I climb (Yah)_  
_Into your window write my name in blood on your pillow'_

The song was silly to Sansa generally but it took on it's own form in her high state. Again, it felt like an out of body experience. She felt like she was floating just watching this person that looked like her react to the music as she watched herself in the mirror. She seemed mesmerized at herself almost in disbelief at how she could change so easily from this demure young eighteen year old to suddenly feeling like a seductress with years of experience.

The song switched just as Sansa picked up her phone and Me Gusta by Nattie Natasha began playing through her phone. The swarthy tone of the song filled Sansa's ears, her senses suddenly very aware and acute. As the lyrics began sounding in the air of her room, Sansa turned her camera on and began snapping photos of herself.

_'Me-Me-Me-Me gusta lo' beso' prohibido', lo que hay escondido'_  
_Me gusta que me hablen bajito, así respiraito'_  
_Me gusta donde haya peligro, donde haya delirio_  
_Me gusta; e' malo, pero es que me gusta_  
_Y sí, yo sé que la' noche' no son sola' para mí_  
_Que tú tienes a alguien pero me quieres a mí_  
_Yo sé que me piensas cuando estoy lejos de ti_  
_Y si me preguntan digo que nunca te vi_  
_No somos amigos, pero tenemos privilegio'_  
_No' vemos a escondida' y eso que no hay nada serio_  
_Pa' qué tener un compromiso_  
_Si dice que te ama pero en su cama a mi fue la que quiso_  
_Lo' bueno' buscan lo malo y lo' malo' buscan lo bueno_  
_Podemo' pecar pero sin arrepentimiento_  
_La agenda escribida y como quiera yo lo tengo_  
_Repetimos siempre que puedo_  
_Porque me gusta (Ah, ah)_  
_Lo' beso' prohibido', lo que hay escondido'_  
_Me gusta que me hablen bajito, así respiraito'_  
_Me gusta donde haya peligro, donde haya delirio  
_ _Me gusta; e' malo, pero es que me gusta.'_

Revealing more cleavage and trying to be as sexy as possible, Sansa continued to snap photos here and there. A thought came to her mind as she bit the inside of her cheek nervously. She realized if she were going to do this, she was going to need more weed.

So the young girl pulled out what she needed and looked over at the door as she heard a noise in the distance. She paused for a moment to make sure no one was going to knock on her door before turning to look at her time. Boys were at their cousin's house, Arya was sleeping, dad was at work and Jon was in the basement. When she felt like she was fine, Sansa lit up the join for a second time.

Sansa sat the join down in her ashtray and put her phone down. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her tank top off of her body and sat in her pants and a black lace bra. She looked over herself in the mirror as she exhaled the smoke she had been holding in her lungs. Coughing a few times, a thought came to her mine.

Picking up the joint in one hand and her phone in the other, the young girl pressed the video button and allowed to to begin recording her with her bra covered breasts the focus of the video. She allowed only from her lips to her bra to show, not shower her eyes and she brought the joint to her lips in a seductive manner before pulling it away, repeating the steps before parting her lips only slightly to allow the smoke to come from her mouth.

Pressing the button for it to stop recording, Sansa then began snapping a few sexy pictures without her face in full view of the pictures and posed with the joint, taking a few photos of her blowing smoke out and taking puffs. Before she knew it, she was so very faded and her body felt heavy.

Still able to do things, Sansa had enough of the joint and butted it out before putting it away again in her drawer. She then stood on weary legs. The high had made her legs feel like jello so she held onto her vanity momentarily before making her way over to her bed. She laid down across the middle of her bed and pulled her Instagram app up.

Not hesitating because of her current high, Sansa pressed the right buttons until she were creating a new account. The young redhead thought momentarily before putting in the words she had decided using for her new username. She typed and backspaced multiple times as she debated on different usernames before she settled on one; AlphaAlayne420. She couldn't help but laugh at how stupid it sounded but it worked.

The account was blanket at first so she had to add a few things. She went to the profile portion and decided on what to add. “Alayne.. with a set of lips. Eighteen... with a flower. Red head.... with a set of cherries. London... with the emoji with the bridge.... Stoner... with a heart emoji.... and a smoke emoji...Alpha Wolf.... with the wolf emoji.” Sansa whispered to herself as she typed it all in, adding the emojis.

Pleased with herself, Sansa saved the information and decided to start adding photos. She added a few photographs from what she had just taken. One with her tank top on, with her face barely visible. She added one of her smoking in her bra and a body shot she had taken weeks ago while stoned in just her short shorts and a tank top.

Within seconds she watched as the likes and followed began coming through. She grinned and bit her lip as another thought crossed her mind. She took a deep breath and pulled up the search bar. She typed in _MockingbirdLaw_ and waited for Petyr's page to pop up. Once it popped up, she hovered over the follow button. She tried to reason with herself as to why she shouldn't do it but her current state made it hard for her to do such a thing and her thumb came down on the follow button.


	4. An Honest Crook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, I know. But I promise it gets better. :D

* * *

* * *

Monday morning rolled around and Sansa walked into the office to the firm and it was quiet. Missandei who usually sat perched at the front desk hadn't arrived to work yet. Sansa noted that it was strange because Missandei was usually the first of all of the assistants who were there. She walked past the desk either way and went straight to her desk.

Sansa sat the bag in her hand down on her desk first and then sat the cup carrier down which held two cups of coffee from Starbucks. She then placed her purse on the top of the filing cabinet behind her before turning back around to take a coffee cup and the bag in her hands. She tucked the bag under her arm and grabbed the key to Petyr's office out of her pocket and unlocked the office.

Even as her phone vibrated, Sansa with her hands full waited until she had placed her boss's breakfast and coffee on the table completed with some napkins before tucking her keys in one pocket and grabbing her phone from her other pocket.

When she screen came into view, Sansa realized it was her Instagram. Her eyes narrowed curiously so she glanced around to ensure no one was watching her before opening the app. It was a notification to tell her that _MockingbirdLaw_ was now following AlphaAlayne420. She grinned wildly but blushed at the same time. She couldn't believe some of the things she did when she was stoned. It was like a part of Sansa came out that she kept locked away on any given day.

Then to her surprise, she got a direct message almost immediately after. She opened it. It was Petyr. _Good morning, miss AlphaAlayne420._ Sansa blushed even more.

 _Good morning, mister MockingbirdLaw_. Sansa texted back.

What is your name? He responded almost immediately. She wondered where he was if he was texting her back so quickly.

An idea crossing over her mind, Sansa opened her messages and texted Petyr. _Breakfast is ready. Schedule is on your desk. See you soon!_

Within seconds he was texting her back. _Wonderful! Varys is driving me. Bleeding traffic is horrendous._ To his response, Sansa nodded her head. His driver was driving him in today instead of him driving himself. That's why he was able to message her back on her Instagram so quickly.

Clicking back to her Instagram, she gnawed at her finger nervously. She didn't wanna tell him it was Sansa. She didn't wanna get fired. A light bulb went off and Sansa hesitantly typed, _Alayne_. She hit send and then typed again. _You?_

Sitting down on the couch in his office, Sansa waited and of course didn't have to wait that long before he messaged her back. _Beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Petyr._

Blushing even more at his comment about being a beautiful woman, Sansa begin typing. _You haven't seen my full face. But thank you._

The little typing bubbles popped up and she watched his response pop up on her screen. _I don't need to with a body like that. The things I'd do to a body like that._ Sansa's mouth gaped open at the response when another one came in. _You've gotta be dynamite with a body like that. I'd love to see more some time._

Sansa found herself slightly confused all of a sudden. Petyr was married and as far as he spoke, he was very _happily_ married to his wife. Then again, she knew that people a lot of times would put up a front to try and pretend that their lives were better than they had seen. Of course, perhaps he was just a seedy older man who had a fixation for younger beautiful women? It wasn't like it was unheard of.

 _Perhaps. I like a little bit of gray so you've got that going for you._ Sansa shrugged as she typed in to respond to him.

Again the chat bubbles appeared before a side-smile emoji appeared and then more chat bubbles before another response. _I like that. I'd like to see what your hands would feel like running through my gray hair._

Another gasp fell from her lips and she clasped her hand over her mouth with one hand and cradled her cellphone in her other hand. What in the world was she getting herself into? Quickly, Sansa shut the screen off and shoved her phone into her pocket. She needed to stop. What she was doing was wrong and she wasn't going to indulge any further.

Later that day, Sansa found herself tapping her foot lightly on the mat that was under her desk. Her flats made a soft tapping noise but when she realized it was echoing, she stopped and took a deep breath. Her hand on the mouse, she moved it across the screen when her phone vibrated. She pulled her phone out to see it was a text message from her boss. _I'm expecting a client who's not on my schedule. Call my 12 o'clock and reschedule. It's Mrs. Dently. Call her and tell her something's come up and reschedule._

Thrown off a little, Sansa furrowed her brow before giving a shrug and texting back. _Yes, bossman._ Sansa could hear the chuckle come from Petyr's office which caused her to turn her head and look in on him. He was already looking her way. That smile on his face made her melt in her seat. Petyr gave her a thumb up before she turned back to her desktop.

Sansa was grateful that she had a boss that was as cool as he was and as laid back as he was. Petyr Baelish had a reputation for being a ruthless lawyer which may have been true but to his assistants, he was a just a sweet older gentleman who tried to make sure his assistants were taken care of. It had only been a month since she started working there and so far she really enjoyed the place.

The sound of dress shoes clacking on the tile made Sansa's eyes shift to a group of men that walked toward her desk. She quickly stood and adjusted her skirt nervously. She had never seen these men before. Each one dressed in the finest black suits. It was four men. Each with their hair slicked back and laid neatly against their heads. One in the middle carried a briefcase.

“C-Can I help you gentlemen?” Sansa asked, her hands in fists at her sides to try and hide her nerves. She still was nervous when it came to speaking with new people.

“Yeah. We're here to see Baelish. He's uhh... Expecting us.” The man to the front said to Sansa.

The red haired woman walked over to the door and stuck her head in. Before she could say anything, Petyr caught sight of the four men and stood up, adjusting his suit jacket over his waist and his tie around his neck. He motioned for her to allow them to come in to which Sansa opened the door and held the door open for the men to walk in.

“Come in.” Sansa said with a soft voice. The tallest man in the back was a fifth man that she hadn't realized was there at first. He had an awful scar that spanned the whole side of his face. His hair was slicked back but longer than the others. It was in a ponytail behind his neck and a fedora covered his head, as if to try and cover the scar of his face.

Sansa tried not to look at him but she caught him looking at her momentarily which caused her to switch her eyes down to her feet. Once all five men had stepped through the door, Sansa stood in the doorway and looked over at Petyr.

“Sansa, could you close my blinds please.” Petyr offered as the men filed into the room one behind the other.

The loyal assistant that she want, Sansa nodded her head and allowed the door to click shut behind her while she went around shutting the blinds of Petyr's office. Meanwhile, Petyr began greeting the men and allowing them to stand. She tried not to listen in but couldn't help seeing that she was actually in the room.

The only thing she gathered before she left was that the man in the hat was Sandor Clegane. Sansa wasn't sure if she had heard his name right because Clegane was known as one of the most powerful criminals in London and she didn't think Petyr would have helped someone like Sandor. He had a rap-sheet longer than Sansa was tall. He had barely spent any time in jail due to his connections and paying people off left and right of course.

Sitting back down outside of his office with the door shut securely behind her, Sansa tried to focus on what she had been typing on the computer but she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. Wondering what he was talking about in there with Clegane. She also thought about what he had said earlier to Alayne. Sansa took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

“Sansa, right?” Sansa popped her head up to see the man standing in front of her desk. “Sansa Stark, right?” Sansa started up at the blonde kid momentarily before realizing what he said.

“Uh.. Y-yes.” She looked up at him completely. “Can I help you?” She asked curiously.

“Oh, I just wanted to come say hi. I'm Cersei Lannister's son. Joffrey.” The blonde put his hand out for Sansa to shake to which nervously, she put her hand in his and gripped gently to shake the boy's hand. She took note of how sweaty his palm was and was a little grossed out.

“My mom had said Pete got a new assistant. Said he was prettier than his last. I didn't believe it.” Joffrey flirted openly with Sansa.

It took a second for it to sink in to Sansa's head that Joffrey had complimented her, called her beautiful and was flirting openly with her right in his mom's office. Sansa wasn't exactly sure what to say to the boy in front of her that was about the same age as her she figured.

“Well look, here's my number and my gram. If you want to hang out some time, I'd love to get to know you.” Joffrey took a piece of paper from his pocket.. actually it was a business card!

It took everything in Sansa not to gasp at how idiotic is was to be giving a woman you're hitting on a business card with your phone number and your Instagram username of all things on it. She simply took the card and smiled up at him.

“Thanks. It was nice to meet you.” Sansa said with a nod of her head just before the blonde walked away.

“He's such a dweeb.” A voice came from around the corner quietly.

Sansa looked over to see Shae walking around the corner hallway toward her desk. The red head laughed as she flashed the card to Shae.

“Can you believe this?” Sansa asked quietly.

Shae took the card in her hand and burst out into a fit of laughter. “Bloody hell. What a wanker.” Shae chuckled before handing the card back to Sansa. “Still, lad's got a ton of money.”

“It's Cersei's son. If he's anything like his mom, he's probably a pervert.”

“You think Cersei is a pervert? That's presumptuous.” Shae giggled while crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well not a pervert. But have you heard her talk to him on the phone?” Sansa asked. Shae simply shook her head. Mimicking Cersei's voice, “Oh 'ello my li'tle love. Oh yeah sure wha'ever you need. It's yours my li'tle prince.”

Unable to hold back her laughter, Shae burst into another laughing fit, this time, covering her mouth to try and muffle herself. Sansa too burst into a bit of a laughing fit as she laughed at herself. Suddenly she realized how loud they were being and gave her a quick 'shh' and gestured to her mouth even as she still was quietly giggling.

“Oh yeah, you're right. He probably is a little nutter.” Shae shook her head. “Where's Petyr?” The brunette asked when she realized the blinds were drawn and shut.

“Oh he's in there with a client.” Sansa said quietly.

“Is is Clegane?” Shae asked even more quietly.

“How do you know?” Sansa questioned her cowoker.

Shae made sure to lean in close to Sansa and use the softest voice possible, knowing that sound could carry in their office space. “Sandor's been a client of Petyr's for years. Practically has paid for Petyr's whole career.”

“What?” Sansa asked, a little shocked. “Petyr isn't like that”

“I wish it were true. In fact, every one of these lawyers is connected to crime in some way.” Shae cleared her throat and looked around quickly before looking back at the red head. “They're all crooked. Petyr delivers money to the bobbies on Sandor's payroll. He also has the falsified documents for police reports to get Clegane and his men off of most crimes. So the next time you go to sleep thinking you work for an honest man, just know it's a lie. They want you to believe that because they can't blow a cover. But they're all wicked.”

With that, Sansa sat up, her eyes drifting down to her desk top as Shae's words sunk into her. She wasn't sure if she should believe her or not but it made sense. But her mind crossed over to her father. Did that mean Ned Stark was a crook? Did that mean that her father's earnings were being paid to him via a criminal too?

Biting her bottom lip as Shae walked away, Sana looked down at her phone. She wanted to reach out but she wasn't going to. She couldn't face her father right now. Not after the fight they had gotten into the other night.

Sansa had told her father that he needed to stop spending so much time in his office instead of being at him with his children to which Ned told her to show him some respect. “No one else is going to run this family so I suggest you to fall in line, Sansa Alayne Stark.” Ned had demanded of his daughter.

“You act like I'm not falling in line when it's Jon and I picking up your pieces. Cleaning up your mess. Cleaning up Rickon and Bran and Arya's messes. You're not the only adult in this family anymore and we have a say too!” Sansa had shouted. “Your children are doing the best they can, mourning the loss of our mum and the least you could do is bloody be there for them.” Sansa had shouted before running upstairs to her room.

Leaving herself sobbing into her pillows for a little while, Sansa then had decided to get up and smoke. She decided to drown herself in the marijuana and take more pictures like she had a week ago. She had posted them on Instagram and that was before Petyr started following her on her Alayne account.

Sansa sighed, coming out of her memory and looked back to her desktop. She tried to clear her thoughts as she adjusted in her seat and sat back, fingers pressing to the keyboard as she began typing. Now she really needed to distract herself. The urge to go home and smoke was strong but she knew tonight was Bran's performance at school and she promised him she'd be there with Jon while Ned worked and Arya sat home with Rickon.


	5. Alayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but this was to show how Sansa was sort of getting herself in deep with this newly found situation.

* * *

* * *

The phone buzzed loud in her ear as she brought the joint to her lips. Sansa picked it up to see it was a message from _MockingbirdLaw_ on Instagram. Sansa hadn't replied to Petyr at all on there for the last two weeks but he continued to send messages, comment on her photos and like _everything_ she posted from Alayne. He was like a dog in heat going after the bitch.

Finally, Sansa decided to answer as she opened the messages. _You should send me something sexy._ Was all he had said that time. The other messages he had sent were simply emojies before that. A kissy face, a wink, a heart among other emojies. He didn't send full length messages. Just emojies. Until now. She thought for a moment before deciding to reply.

_Like what, naughty boy?_ Sansa grinned, biting her bottom lip as she sent the message. She brought her joint to her lips and sucked in hard as she watched the chat bubbles jump and move to his typing.

_I want to see your knickers._ He said back. _Please, Alayne. For me. Just me._ Sansa couldn't help but feel a familiar tingling sensation between her thighs. Then another message came through. I'll show you mine. Sansa let out a quiet giggle and looked at the time on her phone. It read 1 AM.

Groaning, Sansa took a deep breath. She really needed to go to bed. She had to get up for work early tomorrow but she couldn't sleep and now her boss was flirting with her Alayne page so hard that he was asking to see her in her panties. She couldn't lie, she was starting to feel both naughty and turned on at the same time. She wasn't going to give it up so easily however.

_I don't even know you._ Sansa typed to him right before she sent an emoji that looked like a stop sign. She sat up a little more in bed and reached over to grab her water bottle from her nightstand. She laid her phone down on her comforter and took a drink of her water just as the little chat bubbles appeared again.

_Get to know me. I like to bite but I only bite the willing._ And a wink emoji with the tongue sticking out was what he sent to her. Sansa blushed hard at that text and picked up her phone.

_I'm not so easy. What do I get in return?_ The red head sent back and laid her phone back down on the bed. She reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed the cord to allow for her phone to get a little bit more charge to it. That's when she felt the buzz.

Sitting up straight, Sansa grabbed her phone and opened his message. To her surprise, she hadn't received a message. She received a picture. It was a partial picture of his face, smiling but biting his bottom lip and she could see the top of his bare shoulder that lead into his bare chest.

Sansa's eyes widened greatly. The tingling that she felt between her legs had turned into more of a vibrating as the blood began to rush to her extremities. She pushed her thighs together with force to give herself some pressure, hoping to help release the humming she felt. She could feel the heat radiated even from her center.

Sighing, Sansa lounged back against her pillows and not showing her face, she took a selfie of her body from her lips down to her knees, her hand that held her joint resting on her left thigh. She even puckered her lips out a little to try and make herself look a little more pouty. She thought about biting her lip or smiling but was afraid her teeth would give her away.

With her fingers shaking slightly, Sansa hesitantly pressed the send button on the picture and laid her phone on her legs where they touched. She brought her joint up to her lips and grabbed her lighter from the bedside table and re-lit the join. She inhaled deeply and grabbed her little contraption like what she used in Jon's room and blew into it. Since everyone was home and in bed, she knew she was going to need it now.

A moment later, her phone buzzed and it was Petyr. _That isn't your panties... but I'll take it!_ He sent back. Sansa thought for a moment and went to his actual Instagram page. She found a picture of him and his wife and screenshot the photo. She then went back to his messages and sent him the screenshot. Underneath the picture she said, _What about your wife?_

Sansa quickly wondered if she was going too far. Especially once there was a long gap in his response. She worried that maybe bringing up his wife would stop. Her senses were slowly returning as she thought about Lysa. A sigh coming from her lips and rolled her eyes and turned her screen off thinking it was it.

She took a final hit from her join before she butted it out in her ashtray and blew into her contraption to catch her smoke. Sansa threw her legs over the edge of her bed and put her pot away safely in her vanity and then returned to her bed. To her surprise, her screen had lit up with a message from Petyr.

Hesitating, Sansa opened the message as she climbed back into bed. _We are going through a divorce. I just haven't deleted the pictures._ Then another message popped up beneath that. _You have been on my mind since you began following me. How did you find me anyway?_

A question that she didn't know how to ask. What was she going to say? Sansa wondered as she tapped on her knee with her fingernail. The thought slowly came until she started typing. _People you may know. I know Sansa._ The red head paused at the last part to that message and sighed. She backspaced, just sending the first part about the people you may know. _I couldn't turn down such a handsome face._ She added shortly after.

Within seconds this time, he was responding. _Would you like to exchange numbers? I'd love to meet up some time._ Sansa gasped at this message. She never thought Petyr of all people would be someone who would actually meet up with a strange woman from the internet. Then again, he was a man who was apparently going through a divorce.

This really stumped her. She put her phone down and began scanning her mind for an idea. She wanted to say yes, she wanted to tell him. She almost thought about telling him the truth but the fact that he was her boss kept her from stopping. Not even the fact that he was old enough to be her father was an issue at this point. Sansa was coming to terms with the fact that she actually did like older men. She started to notice men even in public more that she would have never looked at before.

Her phone lit up again and Sansa opened the message. _Did you fall asleep on me?_ Sansa sighed and quickly pulled up her app store. She typed into the search bar 'Texting App'. She knew those things came with fake numbers and it would help to hide her. She would just have to disguise her voice if it came to that. But what if he wanted to video chat? She thought to herself nervously. Well bollocks. She would just handle that as it got there.

_What is your number? I'll text you._ Sansa finally messaged him back. Once he had messaged her back with his phone number, Sansa had already grabbed his number from her contacts after setting her app up and placed his number into the contact option. She simply waited for his reply and then texted him from this new app. _Hey there, doll._ Sansa pushed into the text app. She then took a selfie of half of her face and her cleavage that poked out from her shirt. She allowed her hair to obscure some of her face too so she could smile and not look like herself.

Within a few seconds he had replied back. _Blimey! There's that brilliant lady._ Petyr then sent a selfie of himself, almost mimicking her face only this time he puckered his lips playfully. He then followed that with another picture of himself just smiling along with another text that read _I tried to be cute. I'm not you._

Sansa giggled at his photos and his messages and started typing back. _Bloody hell you have a dashing smile._ She then followed that with _I'd love to talk some more but I really need to get to bed. I have work super early._ She added a sad emoji at the end.

_Come by my office for lunch tomorrow? It's on Kings Landing Ave. We are the Harrenhal building. You don't even have to come in. Just wait for me outside around noon._ Sansa sighed heavily as the messages came through, one at a time. She already regretted this as her guilt conscience began pounding away at her mind, filling her with regret.

_I don't feel comfortable doing that. But I'd love to get to know you. Do you mind?_ Sansa winced a little as she texted that back to him. Before she could think anything, he was texting her back.

_That's fine. We can take it slow. But only if you send a sexy picture for me._ Sansa let out a sigh of relief, glad that he would allow her to take things slow. She thought for a moment back to his original message and laid her phone down on the bed top beside her.

Quickly, Sansa removed her shirt and shorts to leave her in just her panties seeing that she never wore a bra to bed. Laying back on the bed, Sansa crossed one arm across her breasts and posed her legs in a way that looked sexy. Her purple panties could just barely be seen.

Grabbing her phone, Sansa posed herself for the picture and and snapped it so that again, her lips were the only part of her face that could be seen. She made sure to bite her lip this time, hoping that he wouldn't recognize her teeth or that anything on her body would give her true identity away. Pushing send on the picture, Sansa took a deep breath and laid back before pulling her covers over her body.

Another message came in from Petyr. _You are a complete vision._ A kiss face emoji. _I can't wait to talk more tomorrow. Sweet dreams, beautiful._ Sansa grinned and immediately texted him back.

_Sweet dreams, handsome._ Along with a kissy face as well. With that, Sansa sighed and rolled over with her phone tucked away on her nightstand and fell asleep.


	6. Full Moon

* * *

* * *

As the weeks progressed, Sansa and Petyr talked and texted consistently throughout their days – well Alayne and Petyr. Throughout the day, she would tease and flirt with Petyr as Alayne through texts between doing her job. However, as herself, she snuck in glances of him. She would admire the way his lips would curl crookedly into a smile when replying to Alayne.

She relished in watching him shift uncomfortably in his seat when she sent him texts like _I'm not wearing any panties._ She, as Sansa, actually wouldn't wear any either. She would watch through the blinds or out of the corner of her eye as he would need to adjust the sudden bulge she could imagine was forming beneath his trousers.

Of course the games he played with Alayne were no better. Whilst talking dirty through the day, he would send her pictures of said bulge in his pants and tell her he couldn't wait for her to touch him. It would make the warmth spread between her legs, up her spine into her brain where she herself would have to go to the restroom or simply adjust herself.

Of course that was when the guild generally set in; when he brought his feelings into the conversation and spoke of having a real romance. She didn't mean to lead him on but she also couldn't stop herself at this point. Through her “catfishing” her boss, she was beginning to have strong feelings for Petyr but continued to try and deny them from herself.

Petyr was oblivious that the woman he had been texting, calling and exchanging photos with was none other than his beautiful, smart and shy Stark assistant. As Alayne, Sansa portrayed herself to be a much different persona. Alayne was everything Sansa believed she wasn't and she used Alayne as an escape from the troubles of her real life.

Suddenly she became sucked into this worm hole with no way out but to keep up the facade for as long as she could before she gave up, he got tired of excuses as to why they couldn't meet yet or, she finally would tell him the truth. She honestly believed that it would be him giving up because he didn't want anymore excuses.

The men Sansa's age were easy to string along. They left nothing for the imagination. Nothing to chase. There was no element of surprise or excitement. They simply would hold out until they got what they wanted and then that was when they would disappear. Sansa knew with an older man like Petyr, he was old school and a physical relationship mattered – no matter what he tried to tell Alayne. He wanted to be physical with her.

Before Sansa knew it, a month had quickly passed by and she began having second thoughts about catfishing Petyr. He was growing so very attached to her Alayne persona. Good morning texts, Good night texts. I miss your voice texts. Late night phone calls where she'd get stoned and tell him about her sexual fantasies. Sometimes they'd indulge in phone sex. She even turned her lights out so he couldn't tell who she was and FaceTimed him – naked. Things were beginning to spiral out of control.

But Petyr seemed so cheerful around the office. He often invited Sansa into his office to chat. Sometimes he would treat her to lunch, give her rides home or to Brienne's which was closer to where he lived. With him chatting with Alayne, Petyr wasn't as uptight about things. If Sansa did something wrong, granted, he was always understanding but now since talking to Alayne, it was like it was absolutely no big deal. Sansa enjoyed simply seeing her boss happy.

Once a week however, Lysa, his wife would show up to his office. Of course she wouldn't even acknowledge Sansa. She would storm right past her and right into Petyr's office unless it was locked. If it were locked, she would growl at Sansa to open the door quickly for her and she would call Petyr quickly to be sure he was not busy. This always irritated Lysa.

Whenever Lysa showed up, she would closed the blinds to her husband's office and lock the door behind her. Many speculated that she were in there banging him because that used to be a frequent thing. However, Sansa was the only person who knew that Petyr was in fact going through a very bitter and nasty divorce with Lysa.

The only real reason she came to his office throughout the day was to torture him it seemed. Mainly to sign paperwork and discuss divorce things. Also, not many people knew he had moved out of their home and had been staying in his penthouse which was about five minutes from Brienne's home.

Still, Sansa couldn't deny, Lysa's presence made her skin crawl. It angered her that she couldn't see that Petyr was an amazing man and that he clearly had been taking such good care of her, that she would be living off of him for the rest of her life unless she remarried. She had everything she could want and more and it didn't matter to her. She still treated Petyr like trash.

Sipping on the coffee in her cup, Sansa watched him from afar. Petyr was showing one of his clients the paper he had drawn up for her current divorce. He looked handsome in even just the simplest forms. He wasn’t even trying to be dashing and she still found him to be the most handsome older man she had ever laid her eyes on.

A cough behind her made the red head jump, almost spilling the coffee in her cup. She turned her head to see Shae, Tyrion’s office assistant.

“You like Baelish!” Shae said in an excited whisper as she approached the fellow assistant.

“Are you off your rocker?” Sansa sneered the brunette.

“Oh come off it. I see the way you look at him. It’s the same way I used to look at Tyrion before we started fucking.” Shae looked past Sansa and into the room where their boss sat with his client.

“And you wonder why everyone here knows you shag Tyrion,” Sansa said with a roll of her eyes.

Shae shrugged and turned her attention back to Sansa, “Does he know how you feel?”

“You are off your meds.” Sansa growled and turned to sit back down in the swivel chair at her desk. She sat her cup of coffee down on the surface and began to pretend to look at something on the desktop as her hand grabbed the mouse.

“Oh come on, Sans. They’re all crooked lawyers, what makes you think fucking their assistants really would be against the rules?” Shae walked around to the front of Sansa’s desk as she spoke. Sansa glanced up at her and shook her head. “Don’t you realize, they have to put that in our contracts for legal reasons. They’re lawyers. This is what they do for a living.”

Letting out a sigh, Sansa shook her head again and turned her attention back to her computer. “He’s married to Lysa Arryn. He’s not looking for a side piece, Shae.” Sansa glanced back up at Shae, “She comes in here once a week just to get stuffed by him. I’m pretty sure he’s happily married like he says he is. Now I’ve got work to do so bugger off, please.” Sansa sighed, wanting to not push the issue further.

Shae stood up straight and sighed, “Well whenever you’re ready to dig your claws into Petyr Baelish, let me know.”

With that the short brunette turned on her heel. Sansa watched her saunter off down the hall toward her own desk situated outside of Tyrion Lannister’s office. She let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head. She could never obtain a man like Petyr Baelish. She was tall, lanky Sansa Stark who just barely finished school and was working for her father’s best friend’s law firm. She still lived at home with her parents and she had only just bought her first car - and was still a virgin. She was awkward and shy and no matter how hard she tried, she would never obtain a man like Petyr Baelish. Alayne could though.

Later that evening, Jon texted Sansa late and said he couldn't come to pick her up and asked her if Brienne could pick her up or if her boss could take her. She hated how Jon was always so last minute at times. Petyr offered to take her home and at first she declined, stating she would take a cab but he insisted and of course, Sansa couldn't say no to him.

Sitting in the passenger seat of his Mercedes, Sansa couldn't help but always feel like a frump in his car. No matter how nice she dressed. Petyr had such fancy tastes that she could have only dreamed of. Her parents allowed their children a certain sense of luxury growing up but they also wanted their pack of wolves to be humble and appreciate everything they had. Sansa just saw Petyr's luxury to be something that far outreached what she was used to.

Once he pulled up to her house, Sansa got out of the car after thanking Petyr and telling him to enjoy his weekend. Since they didn't work weekends, Sansa wouldn't see him for another two whole days and a part of her was saddened by that thought. Fridays were always the worst for her. However, she knew she'd be able to switch into Alayne the moment she hit her bedroom door.

Finally kicking her shoes off by the time she made it to her bed room, her feet ached from the heels she had chosen to wear that day. She normally wore flats at work but here lately, thanks to her Alayne persona, she was trying to look more appealing, more sexy to Petyr. She really didn't think it was working because he never said anything about the change in her clothes. How she began buying nicer, more sexy, but job appropriate clothing and even wearing more makeup.

With her phone in her hand, Sansa laid across her bed on her back and pulled open her text app. She sighed a sigh of relief as the comfort of her bed hugged her. She began typing, _I need a bubbly bath, some candles, a foot rub and a foot massage._ She added another text, Add a cuppa tea or pint to go with it. Cheers. Sansa couldn't help but chuckle at herself.

Laying her phone beside her on the bed, she knew it would take at least another couple of minutes before Petyr would text her back. She lived about twenty-five minutes from his place and he wasn't a texting and driving sort of person. She took a deep breath before getting up.

Lazily, Sansa stood up from her bed and began removing her clothing. By this time of day, her inner thighs were moist and uncomfortable from Petyr's incessant teasing all day. She needed to wash it all away and hopefully get a form of release tonight.

Sansa started by removing her tight black pencil skirt and then unbuttoning her white button up blouse. Walking over to her mini-fridge just under her desk, she grabbed one of her Stella Artois bottles and opened it. She took a long drink of the beer before walking over to her vanity, only in her bra but the moment she sat down, she pulled the straps of her bra off her shoulders and quickly unclasped the bra and tossed it on the floor.

Hearing her phone vibrate, Sansa knew it could only be one of three people. Jon, Brienne or Petyr. Her bets were on Petyr but still, She was in no rush to answer yet. Not before she took a couple of puffs from her bowl. It's how she helped get into her form of Alayne. Always stoned or drunk or both.

After taking a few puffs of her bowl and finishing the beer, Sansa pulled her hair up in a messy bun and walked into the bathroom where she began her bath. She walked back into her bedroom and picked up her phone from the charger and saw that it was in fact Petyr who had texted Alayne.

I want to watch you in the tub. FaceTime me, babe. Sansa looked around hurriedly. She began lighting candles in her bathroom so she could see before flicking the light switch and sinking into the hot bubbly water. She knew he would understand the dim lights but for a while now he begged to see her face. She of course however, kept telling him no.

An eager vibrating from her phone mixed with little beeping noises told Sansa that someone was trying to FaceTime her. It was him. She cleared her throat and prepared herself to change her voice slightly to hide her true identity. Within seconds, his face popped up on the screen and she had already pointed the camera so that it was flipped around for him to see her view and not her face.

“Oh you started without me. You cheeky minx.” Petyr chuckled through the phone.

“I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself.” Alayne said with a giggle.

“Mmm, look at those legs peeking out from the water. I love tall women.” Petyr grinned, biting his lip. Sansa loved watching his reactions to her over the phone almost as she loved watching his reactions to Alayne while they were at work. “I just can't help but think about having myself nuzzled between them.”

“You seedy old man.” Alayne blushed intensely at the idea.

“Let me take a peek.” Petyr grinned from his side of the camera.

“What if I say no?” Alayne asked teasingly.

Sansa watched as Petyr gave her a pout through the lens. “That's no fun. If I can't take a peek, let me see your face.”

Sansa tensed as that same uncomfortable feeling coveted her being in that moment. She angled the camera as she always did and pulled some hair from her messy bun to shade her cheeks a little before hitting the button for the camera to flip to her.

A grin spread across his lips and she allowed for him to see only half of her face in that moment. “Why don't you move the camera so I can see you completely?” Petyr asked as he lounged back against his couch cushion from what Sansa could see.

“You know the rules.” Alayne warned him.

A groan escaped his lips and she watched him roll his eyes in discontent. “Come on, Alayne. It's been almost two months, love. Just once. I'd love to just look right into your eyes for a moment.”

Sansa moved the camera so that both of her eyes were in the camera – but only her eyes and far too close causing the focus to blur. Another disgruntled sigh came from Petyr on his end. She pulled the camera back to where it had been and sighed.

“You know how I feel about that. It makes me nervous, Petyr.” Sansa allowed her actual voice to slip but by the time she caught herself, he didn't seem to notice in that moment.

“You young lassies are just ridiculous.” Petyr growled.

“And you old men are needy.” Alayne retorted.

“Well when you've got an insatiably beautiful young woman teasing you endlessly, it's hard not to be, doll.”

“Hey, you are just to blame, you knob.” Alayne whined quietly. “You're the wanker on the pull.” She sighed.

Petyr's demeanor seemed to change almost immediately. Sansa could see it through the camera. “Do you think that's all I want?”

There was a long silence between them as Sansa bit her lip off camera, the side of her face he couldn't see and looked away from the camera. She didn't want to answer the question because that's all she honestly believe he wanted out of Alayne.

“Well bollocks. I thought I had made a better impression than that.”

“Well you're always chatting me up.” Alayne said quietly, feeling that familiar twinge of guilt rise in the pit of her stomach.

Petyr raised a brow and Sansa couldn't bring herself to look away from the camera now.

“Don't get your knickers in a twist. I thought we were having a little fun.” Petyr said as a matter of factly.

Sansa shrugged her shoulders, “Then why are you asking what I think of you?” She said as she brought her eyes back up to look through the camera of the phone once again, her eyes fixed on his through the screen.

“I guess you've got a point.” Petyr sighed.

“I need to go.” Sansa said quickly. Before Petyr could detest, Sansa hit the end button and let her phone drop onto the rug next to the tub. It allowed her to sink down into the water and close her eyes. “This needs to stop.” She whispered to herself.

Sansa wasn't sure she had the strength to keep going any further. She wanted so much to be what Petyr wanted her to be. She wanted to be _Alayne_. Alayne was everything Sansa had wanted to be. She was this sexy, confident, smart and very sexual creature who had didn't take shit from anyone. That wasn't Sansa.

The vibrating and beeping that suddenly came through the phone made Sansa jump. Petyr was trying to call her back, wanting to FaceTime more. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

Getting up from the tub, Sansa grabbed her robe and pulled it around her securely. The colors of black were a stark contrast to the pink, purple, orange, and white design throughout it even in the darkness of the bathroom.

She leaned over the side of the tub and pulled the plug. She then stood and flicked the light switch so the room illuminated brightly, blinding Sansa momentarily. Once her eyes adjusted, she blew out the candles and grabbed her phone from the floor, shoving it into the pocket of the robe and going back into her bed room.

Sansa smoked some more, had another Stella within the hour, ignoring her phone the whole time. She was trying to wrap her brain around the situation she had currently gotten herself into.

Petyr Baelish was her boss. B O S S. Not a friend. If he were simply a friend, the age wouldn't even matter to her. It _didn't_ matter to her. What bothered her was that she was blatantly lying to her boss and pretending to be this sexual object for him to play with in hopes that they would turn whatever it was into a physical relationship. She wasn't sure how she was going to do this. But it needed to end – now.

Pulling her phone from her closet as she sat on her windowsill, blowing smoke out of her window from her puff on the marijuana that she was smoking on. Sansa had two missed calls from Petyr, two miss FaceTime attempts and six messages.

_I didn't mean to upset you. Call me back. Come on, Alayne. We don't have to have sexy talk tonight, just let me hear your voice, doll. Please? I'm sorry to have upset you._

Whimpering from the clear discontent in his messages, Sansa felt even more upset. She didn't know if it was the guilt or the regret that hurt her heart more or if it were simply a mixture of the two feelings that made her feel awful. This was why she knew it needed to end. Not just for her conscience but also so she didn't hurt him anymore than she was already going to.

 _Please don't contact me. I'm sorry. I've lied and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me one day._ Her fingers stilled as she stared down at the screen after she pressed send. She waited for the chat bubbles but they never came. Not even a flicker as if he had hesitated on sending her something in return. It was simply silent between them.

Dropping her head into her hands, Sansa let out a quiet cry into her palms. She cried for a multitude of reasons but the main thing that was upsetting her in that moment was the fact that she _liked_ Petyr. She _enjoyed_ his company. Whether she was herself or Alayne. The fact that she had even let this go this far also was upsetting her at the moment.

Lifting her head and wiping tears from her cheeks, Sansa looked out to see the moon so bright, so round, so big as it sat high in the sky. She felt the warmth of the summer night pulling her. She wanted to be wrapped in Petyr's warmth, laying beneath the full moon, letting him have her just as he wanted and expressed to Alayne. It was all she wanted.


	7. Rejected

* * *

* * *

It wasn't until Monday morning that it finally hit Sansa that Alayne was no more. She had deleted the Instagram account but still had the texting app. She couldn't bring herself remove the app. In the back of her mind where she kept the things that she didn't want to admit to herself but the thoughts lingered, If he reached out, she might just answer her.

But alas, not all weekend did she hear from Petyr. Not as Alayne and not even as Sansa.

When she got to work Monday morning, Sansa couldn't help but feel the air around her grow thick as she thought about the type of Petyr she was getting today. She did her best to say good morning to her coworkers and the other bosses but her sub-conscious made her feel like everyone could see right through her. As if every time she walked away from someone they were whispering things bout her and Petyr.

It was very inaccurate to believe that. No one had a clue. No one knew of Sansa pretending to be Alayne and no one knew that Petyr had been secretly talking to a much younger woman from Instagram and exchanging provocative material between them. No one knew anything. It was the edge to her body that made her believe that they knew.

Petyr barely muttered a good morning when he had come in that day. He was quick to get into his office, his keys already in his hand and ready to open his door when he arrive at the desk. “Sansa, I need you to cancel my appointment with Dr. Lesley this morning. I do not want to be disturbed until my one o'clock.” He barked on his way into his office without even looking at her.

“Yes, sir.” Sansa said quietly and obediently while watching Petyr disappear into his office.

His blinds came down around him as he closed them. Yep. He was upset.

Taking a deep breath, the red head got on the phone and dialed out to Petyr's doctor's office to cancel his appointment with his shrink. Once she was done with the call, she picked up the files on her desk and quietly and dubiously.

The boss sat behind his desk, sipping his coffee, classes perched on the bridge of his nose and was nose deep in his morning paper. It was strange to see Petyr reading a paper. Normally he went straight to work. He usually never bothered with reading the paper. Sansa always had it available for him in case any of his cases ended up in the media and wanted to read what the papers had to say about the goings on of the case. But none of his cases were in the paper – that she could remember.

“I've pulled the files for Mr. Lockwood for your one o'clock appointment. I've also pulled the alimony paperwork for Mrs. Goode. _Mr. Goode_ left me a very nasty voicemail about coming in to sign the paperwork for the alimony agreement.” Sansa spoke to Petyr as she gently laid the papers down on his desk.

That was when Sansa noticed that Petyr hadn't touched his pastry.

“Alimony. I understand taking half but I'll never understand alimony.” Petyr huffed and put down the newspaper so he could pick up the alimony paperwork. “Sarah Goode is a stupid cow who needs to take her head out of her ex-husband's arse and bleeding sod off.” Petyr shook his head as he looked over the papers.

“Of course that tosser Brandon Goode is no better. What a ponce.” Petyr growled and tossed the paper onto the desk in front of him in frustration.

Sansa honestly wasn't used to Petyr talking so negatively about his clients. She also wasn't used to see him being that aggravated. The air was very thick in that moment as the tension rose in her chest. Petyr must have felt it because Sansa watched him sigh heavily and sit back.

Petyr removed his glasses from his face, holding them in one and and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other. “I'm sorry, doll.” He sighed heavily.

“Are you alright, Petyr?” Sansa asked softly.

Bravely, she walked around to the side of the desk to be closer to Petyr and leaned her hip against the wooden desk.

“I'm not sure, really.” Petyr replied honestly. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his gaze up to her. “How old are you again, Sansa?”

“Eighteen. Nineteen soon.” Sansa answered, a hint of curiosity in her voice. “Why?”

He didn't hide the fact that he was looking over her body, admiring the way her legs looked in the tight skirt. He suddenly couldn't remember his assistant ever wearing tight short skirts and cleavage savvy tops but here she stood in a tight black skirt that came down to about mid-thigh if not a little shorter and a long sleeve black shirt that stretched across her taut young chest.

Feeling the stirring suddenly in his pants he cleared his throat and shook his head as Sansa stood there. She was feeling so very nervous and hoped the tingling in her belly would stop quickly.

“Don't ever marry a man for his money and don't ever marry if you don't love someone. As a matter of fact, don't ever get married.” Petyr said to the young assistant.

Nervously, Sansa gave him a little smile. “You sound so sour for a man who's happily married.” Sansa knew the truth behind her words but she would take the secret to her grave.

A scoff came out of his throat. “Happily? I wish.” Taking a deep breath and scratching against the scruffy facial hair that had started growing in over the weekend, Petyr looked up at the beautiful young red head that stood before him. “Lysa and I are getting a divorce.”

Quickly, Sansa reacted the best way she could. She already knew the truth thanks to Alayne but she needed to look surprised right now. Arching her eyebrows and even giving a little gasp, she took a seat on one of the chairs at the front of his desk.

“I'm so sorry, Petyr.” Sansa said softly hoping her words would sooth him at least a little. “Might I ask what happened?” Now the answer to this, she definitely didn't know. Just that they were unhappy.

Petyr shrugged, “When you've been married for ten years, it's hard to keep your significant other happy.” He admitted. “Lysa's unhappy with how I run my business, how I run my life, our marriage. She says I'm not romantic.” As he made the last statement, he used air quotes and then scoffed again. “I've done everything I can. Gifts. Spending more time at home with her. Talking to her. Vacations. Nothing satiates her.” He ran a hand through his hair, “I've moved into my penthouse and gave her the house just so we could have some space.”

Sansa allowed a frown to form over her lips as she looked across the desk at Petyr. It hurt her to see him so unlike himself. Suddenly it looked like he had aged years. Instead of being 40 years old, suddenly he looked like he was in his 50s and exhausted.

A thought crossed her mind as she fidgeted in her lap with her fingers, digging her nails into her skin and picking at a wrinkle in her palm. “Well then why don't we go out for drinks tonight after work?” Sansa offered with a smile on her lips. “No work talk. No Lysa talk. Just friends.”

Petyr's faced changed from aging to being taken aback. It was the last thing he expected to come from his assistant's lips. “You're sweet. You don't have to do that.”

She let out a little chuckle and shook her head. “No I'm serious. I don't have to. I want to. Let's go get some drinks. We've never actually hung out outside of work. We'll go get a pint or something. I know a tavern not too far from here with cheap ale and decent food.”

A smile began to creep across Petyr's jaw and he nodded his head after thinking about it. “Okay. I'll take you up on that. Just don't tell anyone around here. They get their knickers in a twist over nothing.”

Hearing him say that phrase made Sansa tense. That was one of the phrases he used on Friday night to Alayne. Pushing past that however, Sansa smiled. “Great. So just relax. Let's make it an easy Monday.” The red head stood up and pulled her phone from her skirt pocket. “You've got Mr. Lockwood at one, you still need to call Mr. Goode's lawyer so you can set up an appointment between the Goode's which I can do for you and then at three o'clock I booked you for your monthly hair trim down the street.”

Proudly, Sansa pulled her phone away from her face to look over at Petyr who sat looking up at her almost as if he were in awe. “What?” She asked nervously.

“I don't know what I'd do without you, lass. You are by far the best assistant I've had.” Petyr's grin spread and widened from ear to ear.

Blushing, Sansa lowered her head, allowing for her hair to cover her face a little. “I'm just doing my job, sir.” Sansa said quietly.

“And you do a bleeding good job too!” Petyr exclaimed happily.

The rest of the day was better. Sansa still noticed that Petyr kept looking down at his phone as if he were expecting another text message or call from Alayne. She was almost tempted to give in and text him from the text app just to see him smile again but that was when she had to show the most restraint. She didn't want to open that can of worms all over again.

After work, Sansa and Petyr walked out to the car park and found his black Mercedes to get into. Sansa had texted Jon earlier in the evening and told him not to worry about picking her up and that she was going out with Shae for drinks and would have her drop her off later that night. Jon took it happily because he had recently started seeing an old girlfriend of his and was still out to dinner with her.

In the car, their conversation was light, talking about some of the others in the office as well as some of their clients cases. It felt normal and Sansa enjoyed how relaxed Petyr seemed. She also noticed his little glances toward her bare legs. Then he remembered the comment he had made to Alayne about loving tall women and long legs. It made her stretch her legs out a little to allow him more of a visual of her legs which made him clear his throat and adjust in his seat.

That was all the confirmation she needed. Petyr Baelish found Sansa Stark to be attractive. That was all the consolation that she needed – for now.

Once inside the bar, Sansa and Petyr took a seat outside on the patio of the tavern where they had plenty of empty tables. It was a warm summer night and they wanted to enjoy the warm clear air. It wasn't often the humidity was low like it was right now anyway and it actually felt good with a little English breeze blowing too.

“This is a nice little place. How did you find out about it?” Petyr asked after they had received two pints and some chips to share.

Sansa put her hand into the basket of chips and grabbed one. She took a bite of the hot potato and did the whole “hashafashahashafasha,” from the steam that hit the roof of her mouth, burning her tongue immediately. It caused a laugh to come from Petyr just before Sansa swallowed as quickly as she could and took a drink of her ale.

“I used to DD for Robb and his friends. They used to pay me to pick them up on the weekends so they could get pissed and not drive.” Sansa finally answered once her mouth was empty again.

“Brilliant!” Petyr took a chip from the basket and took a bite, not bothered by the heat that rose in his mouth. “So you're smart and beautiful.” Petyr smiled.

A blush formed over her face quickly. “I guess.” Sansa said with a shrug, trying to hide her smile and she took a drink of her ale.

“How come you're single?” Petyr questioned his assistant.

Sitting back, Sansa crossed her legs and thought about it for a moment before she answered. “I don't know. I've always been shy when it comes to blokes. Plus, they are bloody immature.” Sansa laughed.

“That's true. Especially the young'ins.” Petyr said before taking a drink of his beer. “Well, if you keep it up, I might just have to steal you so you're too busy working for me so you can't date.” Petyr joked openly.

Sansa couldn't help but feel like Petyr was hitting on her. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she felt a feeling of delight. For once it was as herself and not as Alayne. She knew this feeling because he made her feel that way when she was stoned and talking to him as her.

“Luckily for you, I'd rather work.” Sansa remarked. She looked up into his beautiful green eyes and the urge to kiss him was so very strong.

“Well It'd be awful of me to be so selfish. I couldn't do that to you. You're young and you should enjoy it while you still can. Being tied down doesn't allow for much freedom.” Petyr sighed.

And that feeling that she felt had quickly drained. He was started to get discouraged and depressed again and she could see it all over her boss's face.

Reaching across, Sansa placed her hand on Petyr's. He looked down at her hand as she spoke, “I'd rather work as long as I was working for you.” Her statement was bold and her action was even bolder.

Petyr looked up into Sansa's eyes. Hastily, without warning, she had come across the table and placed her lips on his. Momentarily, Petyr gave in and began to part his lips but his moral sense quickly stopped him. He enjoyed the feeling of her plump young lips against his but this was wrong.

Pulling back from her, Petyr looked into Sansa's eyes in shock. “Don't do that.” Petyr said in a barely audible whisper.

Nervously, Sansa sat back in her seat and stared at the table, knowing she shouldn't have done that. “I'm sorry.” She whispered.

“You're my best friend's daughter and my god-son's sister. Not to mention I'm your boss and I'm old enough to be your father.” Petyr's voice edged.

“I know.” Sansa sighed. Her eyes flicked up at his. “I just... you said...”

“I was being nice, Sansa. You really are my best assistant I've ever had and if you were to start dating, I'm sure you'd want to spend more time outside of work than you would inside the office.”

Realizing that he wasn't hitting on her and that he wasn't trying to toy with her, Sansa's eyes burned with tears. She used her strength to hold them back. Her eyes darted around the surface of the table, unable to look up at him. She was embarrassed and she was hurt. Her ego far more bruised than it had been before.

“I'm gonna go.” Sansa whispered as she pulled her purse over her shoulder and stood up.

“Sansa, wait.” Petyr said as he stood and grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. “I know you didn't bring me here with the intentions of flirting with your boss.”

Slowly, Sansa turned her body only partly, not wanting to look up at him because that's actually what she had intended to do. When realization sunk in for him, he let out a simple “oh” and let her hand go.

“I shouldn't have asked you out for drinks.” Sansa whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder that she would burst into tears.

“You're a beautiful young woman. If I were ten or twenty years younger, I would have already taken you back to my penthouse and ravished you.” Petyr quickly realized he shouldn't have said that and sighed. “I shouldn't have said that.... but it's true. I just... I can't.”

Sansa nodded and quickly wiped away a tear that had escaped the rim of her eyes and made it's way onto her cheek. She sniffled and looked up at him. “It's okay. I get it. I'll see you at work tomorrow.”

With that, the red head turned and Petyr reached out to grab her hand again, calling out her name for her to stop but this time, Sansa didn't allow for him to stop her nor did she acknowledge that he had called her and she quickly walked off.

When she was a good distance away where he couldn't hear her, Sansa let rush of tears go and tried to swallow past the lump in her throat but it was just as intense as the tears that rained down on her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut and wiped her cheeks with her sleeves and continued to walk once she opened them again. She couldn't believe she had just made a mistake like that.


	8. Cigarette

* * *

* * *

“No, I said I needed the Hailstone files, Sansa not the Harrison files.” Petyr signed, his voice full of vexation as he slammed the files down on Sansa's desk.

The red head looked up at Petyr, her eyes narrowing quickly and gritting her teeth behind her lips as he walked back into his office. She looked around at the other two assistants who nosily glanced in her direction.

Standing up, Sansa took the file in her hands and turned her back to the others. She used her key to unlock the file cabinet and began searching through the drawer she pulled open. She placed the Harrison files back in their proper place and then began digging for the Hailstone files. It took a moment before she found them.

She pulled the files out of the drawer and shut the drawer with her hip, making it slam loudly. The sound echoed through the office. She ignored any stares that she was given in return to her loud noise and made her way into Petyr's office.

Without a word, the red head made her way into the office and sauntered up to his desk. She slammed the files on the desk beside him and watched as his brows furrowed up at her. “Sorry.” She simply said before turning. When she got to the door, his voice stopped her.

“It's been two weeks, Sansa. You can't still be upset with me. It's for your own good.” Petyr's voiced ebbed irritation.

Looking over her shoulder at him, Sansa's face was still blank and empty, “Because you know exactly what's good for me.” As soon as the words slipped from her throat, she regretted them immediately and sighed. “Just... call me if you need anything.”

With that, the assistant disappeared out of his office and made her way back to her desk. Her phone buzzed violently from her drawer which caught her attention. Sansa sat back down at her desk and opened the drawer to see Arya's face popped up on her phone. She groaned and tentatively brought the phone to hear ear once she answered it.

“Hello?” Sansa asked, annoyance already edging in her voice.

“You need to come home.” Arya cried into the phone.

“What's wrong?” Sansa's voice immediately turned to concern. “Where's Jon?”

“Jon and dad got into a huge fight and Jon left. I yelled at him and he yelled at me before he left. I think he went to the pub.” Arya explained through her tears.

“Arya, I can't just leave work because Jon and Dad got into a fight.” Sansa said quietly, trying to not alert her coworkers.

“Please, Sansa. Rickon and Bran won't stop fighting either.” Arya begged her older sister.

“I'll call you back.”

Before Arya could respond, Sansa hung up. She then pulled up her father's contact and pushed call. She held the phone back up to her ear and sighed.

“What?” Ned's voice sounded on the other side.

“What's going on? Arya just called. You and Jon got into a fight?” Sansa asked, biting her lip as she glanced up to Shae would was badly trying to hide her eavesdropping.

“What's it matter to you, Sansa?” Ned growled through the phone.

Sansa pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a moment, taken aback by the words from her father.

“What's it matter to me?” Sansa asked as she stood and walked toward the front door to the office and made her way outside. Once outside where ears couldn't hear her, she continued, “Because my dad and brother are fighting and disrupting the peace between the rest of the family.” Sansa growled back into the phone.

“Go back to work. This is none of your business. What Jon and I fight about is none of your concern.” Ned's voice was raised as it carried through his device.

“You've got Arya so upset, dad!” Sansa's voice raised in return.

“She needs to grow up and stay out of it too.” Ned's voice continued to rise to his daughter.

“You know ever since mum died, you've been a real prick!” Sansa finally shouted into the phone. “I hate being at home and I hate being around you. All you do is pick fights and insult us. Why don't you get your bleeding head our of your bleeding arse and raise your bloody children on your own!” With that, Sansa pulled her phone away from her ear and pressed the end button.

Tears glittered in her eyes as she stood there, looking at her phone in disbelief. She understood that her father was still grieving and mourning the loss of her mother but this was going too far. She was in pain and she needed her father, they all did. But his self-destructive behavior and his pushing his children away wasn't going to help either.

Sansa looked around and stalked over to a corner of the outside and pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. She quickly lit one up and inhaled it deeply. She had only recently started smoking fags and she hated it but in instances like this, she was thankful for the small bit of relief to her muscles.

Once she had finished the cigarette, she pushed the pack back into her pocket and walked into the office. At her desk, she put her phone down and immediately saw a text pop up from Petyr. _Everything alright?_

She rolled her eyes at his text and immediately wrote back. Yeah. Family issues. Sansa placed her phone back down on her desk and sighed. She wanted to leave. She wanted to go home, roll the fattest joint or pack the tightest bowl and smoke her feelings away. She longed to be Alayne again. She longed for the escape of not being Sansa Stark anymore.

Later that night, Sansa did just that. She smoked her lungs away until she was so high, she could barely hold her phone in her hands. In her fog of her high, she opened her text app and quickly texted Petyr. _I miss you._

Sansa sighed heavily and pressed her back against the frame of her window as she stood there, allowing the breeze to blow against her suddenly very warm cheeks. The vibrating of her phone made Sansa look down to see it was Petyr. _I have been bloody miserable, Alayne. Please talk to me._

The feelings that she had once felt came back instantly, the butterflies fluttered in her tummy as if they had never left. _I'm so sorry. I haven't told you the truth about me. About who I am._

 _Why?_ Petyr's reply was instant. Which meant he was probably sitting in his penthouse.

 _Because I'm not who you think I am and I'm afraid you'd never feel for me the way I feel for you if you knew who I was._ Sansa debated momentarily about whether or not she should press send but the pot she had been smoking gave her the courage she needed to press send.

The familiar feeling of watching the chat bubbles dance gave Sansa some sort of peace, even if she had to be Alayne, she was glad they were talking again. _You could be a vegetable and I'd still adore you._ A smile spread across her cheeks from ear to ear as she read over his text. _Let me see you, doll._ He sent another.

Taking a deep breath, Sansa pressed the button to call him on FaceTime. His familiar face popped up on the screen and Sansa hid part of her face as she always had.

“I thought you weren't going to hide.” Petyr said with a little grin. He was sitting on that familiar couch. She knew that background of gray.

“I didn't say that. I said I wasn't being honest about who I was.” Alayne spoke quietly. “Hold that thought.”

The young girl placed the phone on the windowsill and walked over to grab her bowl before taking it back over to her window. She allowed him to watch her smoke the bowl from below, only giving him an obscured view of below, looking up so that he could barely see the roundness of her breasts, her jawline and barely make out her lips and cheeks as she took a hit from the bowl.

Putting the bowl down, Sansa lifted her phone and slowly exhaled the smoke where she coughed and sputtered momentarily, allowing the marijuana to work itself in her lungs to extend her high.

“I forgot you smoked.” Petyr smiled. “It's so sexy.” He said as he lifted his fag to his lips and drew in deep. “Why won't you tell me who you are?”

“Because.” Alayne simply said in return.

“That's not an answer. Why won't you tell me who you are?” Petyr pressed.

“What if I said we met before and you showed no interest in me?” Alayne asked curiously while gnawing on the skin around her fingernails.

Petyr's brows knitted together in confusion. “I think I'd remember someone as beautiful as you, babe.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. There he goes again, making her feel so awful even though he was trying to compliment her. It wasn't his fault this time.

“Exactly. I'm not as memorable as you think.” Sansa sighed.

She put her phone down and she too lit up a cigarette of her own which she knew would help draw out her high a little longer before picking her phone back up and ensuring that her face was still obscured in some way.

“Oh and you smoke?” Petyr asked curiously.

“Sometimes. Lately more than not.” Alayne quickly replied.

“How about this?” Petyr sat up and took a drink of what Sansa guessed was Jameson, his favorite liquor. “One week. Lets set a date. The Vale Hotel. Central London. I'll book us a room. We don't have to bang. I mean for a date. But something intimate.” Petyr suggested as he took a puff of his cigarette.

“No.” Sansa quickly replied.

“Alayne, I can't keep doing this. It's either we meet or you'll have to move on. My divorce is almost final and once it's over, I don't plan on waiting around for someone who won't even show me their face completely.” The words were like a slap across Sansa's face.

But could she blame him? Not really. Petyr shouldn't have to wait for her to grow a pair and actually be an adult.

“You're gonna be so mad at me.” Sansa whispered, barely audible.

“No I won't.” Petyr sighed.

Her eyes widened, she didn't realize she said it loud enough for him to hear her. “Yes you will.” She mumbled before taking a puff from the filtered tobacco.

“Then let do it. If I'm mad, I won't ever see you again. If not, we see where this goes.” Petyr offered.

As he looked through the screen at who he believed was “Alayne” he could see the hesitation in her movement and in what he could see of her face. She was seriously considering it.

“What do you have to lose?” He asked suddenly.

 _Everything._ She wanted to say. Instead she settled on something else, “Fine. Send me the info. I'll be there.”

Sansa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was actually gonna do this. She feared what was going to happen. She feared what he was going to say when he realized that Sansa Stark was actually Alayne. Sansa Alayne Stark. She knew he was going to hate her, fire her and probably red flag her or worse, black list her.

In a way, Petyr was right. She didn't really have anything to lose. Well, other than her job. But she could get another. And she needed to see it like that. At least she had another week to enjoy his company as Alayne before everything would slowly come crashing down around the young woman.


	9. Invitation

* * *

* * *

Pacing the hotel room, Sansa looked down at the clock on her phone. Petyr had told Alayne that he would be getting there late. He needed to meet with his own lawyer about his own very private divorce. He promised they would still be on for their evening – no pressure for sex. No pressure, for him that was. For Sansa, she had all of the pressure.

She debated on leaving. Her outfit was draped across the bed, her bag of makeup beside it, shoes laying on their sides. Sansa stared down at the items as if to calculate every move. Would she put her makeup on first and then worry about her outfit so she wouldn't ruin it? No she would put the outfit on first and then put a towel over her. But that's silly because it would be easier to do it in her knickers. Then the dress, then the shoes.

Sansa's nerves were all over the place. She arrived at the hotel an hour ago and checked in. It worked perfectly because he told her he was going to put the reserve under his assistant's name and they wouldn't question her – fitting. Of course Sansa showed her actual license to prove herself for the check-in and then made her way up to the hotel room.

A part of her wanted to leave. A large part in fact. She didn't want to see the disappointment on his face. But he pushed and pushed and she would dress as Alayne. Dark lipstick, heavy makeup, even tried to blow her hair out first but it only really tousled the ends of her long hair. She had even debated going to the salon before hand but she knew if she didn't get here soon, she wouldn't come at all.

Deep breaths. Deep breathing. Keeping herself as calm as possible. This was what Sansa would continue to tell herself. He could be excited that it was her. As she sat down to do her makeup, she thought of the idea of him being happy that it actually was her and not some red haired stoner model who just resembled her.

Applying makeup to her complexion, Sansa allowed her mind to entertain the idea that maybe Petyr already knew that it was her. That he would burst into the room and happily saunter over to her, take her in a passionate and long overdue embrace just before he would pick her up into his arms – bridal style mind you, and then lay her across the bed and make love to her.

The very childish and immature thought was snuffed out by Sansa just as quickly as it crossed her mind. She felt silly for thinking it. Maybe if she had been speaking to Petyr as _herself_ and not as _Alayne_ and he was actually interested in Sansa as she was, then maybe it was a thought that would actually happen. However he was expecting someone who _wasn't_ her.

Once her makeup was on her face, she adjusted herself in front of the mirror. The tight little black dress that hugged her curves barely covered the cheeks of her ass. The material looked like it was pulling out to both sides as it tried to keep her round bottom covered so Sansa pulled at the hem a little. The short dress allowed for him to have the perfect view of her deliciously long legs as he loved so much. Sexy black strappy heels covered her feet, her painted toes peeking out at the front. The stilettos made her even taller but they also accentuated her lenth.

A buzzing of her phone caught her attention as she turned to look at it. The sun was beginning to set over London and Sansa knew that combined with the buzzing of her phone, Petyr must be done. She walked over and grabbed the phone from the windowsill and looked down. _I hope you are already at the hotel. I can't wait to hold you._ Petyr had texted her. _Be there in 20._

Her breath caught in her throat. This was really happening. She had twenty minutes to decide whether to stay or go. She had twenty minutes to find the strength to stay or give into her anxiety and bolt out of the hotel and give some lame excuse as to why she left and make him upset that he had gone out of his way to set all of this up.

Walking over to the mini-fridge, Sansa grabbed one of the bottles of whiskey from the fridge and quickly downed the little mini shot. She then walked to her purse and grabbed her decanter that she had carried her weed in.

The red head prepared herself a nice bowl and began to smoke, leaning against the window and blowing it out as she looked out of the window, allowing the cool evening breeze to carry the smoke away from the room. Her tension left her body along with the smoke. It relaxed her body, calmed her muscles and her mind.

There was still a little anxiety there – naturally. But Sansa wasn't going to leave. She made the promise to herself that she would stay so she could reveal the truth to Petyr. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take lying to him and she needed him to see her as Alayne because this was who she wanted to be. She may have lied but it was still her.

Putting away the paraphernalia, Sansa tucked it away in her purse and staying leaning against the window. It wouldn't be long now. Ten minutes maybe. Maybe less. Petyr drove fast and she knew that it would take him no time before he reached the hotel where he would certainly have his car valeted and then he would make his way up to her.

Watching the entrance, to the hotel from her window, Sansa waited to see any sign of him and his black Mercedes. Just as the idea came to her mind, she was surprised to see said Mercedes pull into the entrance to the hotel. She quickly turned and pressed her exposed back against the cold white wall of the hotel room. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

“You can do this. Stop it, you tart. Just do it. Do it. Do it. Stop it.” Sansa chanted to herself quietly as she waited. It felt as if there was a burning inside of her that was growing and growing, affecting every part of her being. Her fingers and toes were vibrating almost consistently from the pounding of her heart, her chest rose and fell quickly in unison with her breathing and her belly churned.

The sound of a key card being fussed with in the door made Sansa gasp. She couldn't breathe. She thought she might faint. This was it. Petyr was at the door. There was no now or never. It was just now. She had no other choice now than to reveal who Alayne really was.

The door opened and she heard the hesitant footfalls of his perfect and expensive Italian leather boots against the soft padding of the carpet. She couldn't see him at first but as the sounds came closer first she noticed a hand, then an arm, then a leg as he stepped forward around the corner of the wall to come into the area that she was in until he was in full view of Sansa.

Taking a deep breath, Petyr inhaled deeply when he eyes met her body first. Going from her pretty painted toes wrapped in the black strappy stilettos, up her drool-worthy legs, around the sexy curve of her wide hips, her tiny waist, up between the cleavage of her breasts, around the strong collar bone that poked out between the black straps of the halter dress and up her long neck. He looked over the soft dark lips and then their eyes connected.

It took a second as realization set in. He knew those eyes. He knew those lips. He knew this woman and it wasn't Alayne. It was his assistant. Sansa Stark. Quickly, resting his hands on his hips, Petyr's face turned from that of happiness to confusion.

“Surprise.” Sansa said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Nervously, Petyr let a quick smirk slip from his lips. “You.... What are you doing here?”

“You made a date with Alayne.” Sansa's voice shifted, quickly transforming from her own naturally pretty voice to a darker and softer voice. “Well, here I am.”

Petyr's eyes widened as the further realization of what had been happening this whole time had finally set in fully. His face was screwed with aghast from the idea that his innocent, sweet and caring assistant had taken the form of this woman that he had been corresponding with for two months, almost three.

“You're joking.” Petyr was nervously laughing as he looked her over. “You're bloody joking!” He suddenly shouted, causing Sansa to jump.

For a moment, she actually had hope that he didn't immediately freak out meant he was kinda happy. But there is was. The explosion with his realization of what she had done. How she had deceived him and tricked him.

“I'm sorry.” Sansa sighed, looking out across the bed at him.

“Sorry? You're sorry? Sansa what were you even _thinking_?” Petyr asked, completely dumbfounded and shocked. He had no words, no idea what to say to the young girl.

“I wasn't.” Sansa admitted and turned her gaze down to her feet. “I made Alayne with no intentions on doing this.” She was telling him the honest truth, no matter how much it killed her and no matter how much it hurt him.

“But you did.” Petyr growled.

Her eyes found his again, “I didn't mean to! It just happened!”

“Why me? Of all people. Why?” Petyr demanded an answer from her.

“I don't have an answer for that.” Sansa tried to hold back her tears as they stung her eyes. She blinked hard a few times to try and keep them back. “It just happened.”

“Things like this don't just happen.” Petyr sneered at her.

“I am Sansa _Alayne_ Stark.” Sansa said aloud as she continued to keep the tears back – for the moment.

Petyr shook his head at her words. “Bloody hell you even used your middle name.” Petyr ran a hand through his hair, allowing it to rest on the back of his head while his eyes darted around the room.

“All I ever wanted was to be wanted like my friends.” Sansa suddenly said aloud. It caught Petyr's attention. “I've never known what it's like to be wanted.” There came the waterworks. First one tear, then two and the others slowly and quietly followed. She immediately was angry at herself for not being able to hold them back.

“That's no excuse.” Petyr groaned.

“I know it's not!” Sansa exclaimed. “It's not an excuse but you were the first person to talk to me as Alayne and the only person to press as hard as you did. You chatted me up. You kept my attention. You chased after me like I've never been. As Alayne I was this brilliant, beautiful, sexy woman who caught the attention of Petyr Baelish and I enjoyed that feeling. As Sansa Stark you didn't look at me” Sansa admitted through her tears.

“You should have just told me, Sansa.” Petyr's voice softened a little as he realized he did have a slight hand in the matter. He shouldn't have talking to such a younger woman anyway.

“I tried. I tried to make a pass at you and you turned me down, you turned me away.” Sansa shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. “You said that you couldn't.” She shrugged her shoulders. “But you could with me as Alayne.”

Petyr shook his head this time, “It's not that simple. You don't understand what you're getting yourself into.”

Sansa advanced toward him until she had closed the gap and looked right into his eyes. “Tell me what I'm getting into. Because that didn't seem to matter to you about Alayne.” Sansa shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. “It's just an excuse. You wanted it to be someone else. I get it, I fucked up. I'm the tosser. But it's still me. _I am Alayne. Alayne is me._ ”

Petyr shook his head and stepped back. “You lied to me, Sansa. You made a fool out of me.” Petyr took a deep breath as he reached the door. “This can never happen again. Get it through your head.” His hand on the door, Petyr turned over his shoulder and looked at Sansa. “You and I will never be an item.”

With that, Petyr threw the door open and disappeared, allowing it to clap shut loudly behind him.

Standing in the middle of the hotel room, Sansa allowed her world to crumble around her completely. She allowed the tears in her eyes to fall freely. She didn't muffle the sobs that came from her throat. Handing her head in front of her and her arms at her side, she sunk to the edge of the bed and sobbed her heart out.

She knew this was going to be the outcome. Didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.


	10. Accidentally

* * *

* * *

“Sansa, come on. You need to get out of bed.” Arya's voice came from the other side of her door.

Sansa laid in her bed, her phone lost to her as she laid in the wave of blankets that sheeted her body as well as her bed. Her hair was disheveled and she was pretty sure she hadn't left her bed for anything other than to pee or get a drink of water in days. She had lost count how many days she had been in bed, feigning sickness.

In a way, she was sick. Sick of life. Sick to her stomach. Sick of herself. It wasn't an illness that plagued her but the idea that she had allowed herself to be this person that she wasn't. The idea that she had tricked her boss, this wonderful man into believing that she was someone else and leading him down that rabbit hole with her, only to break him free to show that it was all a facade.

Now days had passed. She hadn't even gotten up to go to work. She didn't even call Petyr to tell him. A part of her wondered if he hadn't already fired her in his mind. She knew if she would have walked in that office just to be fired, she would have been humiliated and she couldn't take that. Not after the humiliation she caused herself.

She wondered if she should even go back. Maybe she could just discretely send an e-mail to Petyr with an immediately resignation from being his assistant and move on with their lives. A part of her wanted to grab her laptop and do it immediately but she refrained. Something told her it would be best if she did the stoic thing and showed up at the office maybe when he was leaving and just met with him in the car park to talk to him.

It was the only way she could think this could work. It was the only thing she could fathom she would even have the energy and the gall to do. Arya was right actually. She needed to get out of bed. She needed to get dressed and go to the office.

For the first time in three days, Sansa sat up from her bed with a sigh. Her face was swollen from her many hours she spent crying and she ruffled through her comforter and her blankets until she felt the hard case of her phone. When she finally found it, she looked at the time on the phone. It was almost dinner time and she knew that would be about the time Petyr would be getting ready to go home.

Slowly, Sansa reluctantly pulled herself from the comfort of her bed and walked into her bathroom. She showered and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. She left her hair down and straight, not bothering to look pretty or dress up. Jon agreed to let her borrow his car that night and once she found his keys, she walked out and got in the Lexus to drive over to the office that was about fifteen minutes away.

Pulling into the parking garage, Sansa saw his car the moment the wheels of the Lexus rolled up the ramp to the top of the parking garage. Taking a deep breath, she pulled up beside the black car and turned the engine off. Taking the keys out of the ignition, Sansa opened her door to her right and climbed out of the car.

She pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time. He should be there any minute now and the thought of coming face to face with Petyr Baelish made her stomach perform somersaults. The lack of food in her system didn't help either. She rubbed her belly with her hand as she shoved her phone and her keys in her jeans pockets and leaned back against the car, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited with her eyes looking out over the English sky as the colors turned from blue to purple to pink to red as the sun went down over the garage.

The familiar clacking and clicking of men's dress shoes hitting the pavement brought Sansa from the trance. She looked over to see Petyr approaching his car with his eyes cast down to his phone. The familiar mockingbird briefcase hung from his free hand. His glasses were sliding off of his nose as he got closer which made him place his phone in his pocket and look up so he could push his glasses onto his nose. However, the sight of Sansa standing there, leaning against Jon's blue Lexus made him slow his footing.

Petyr slowed his footing but didn't stop. He only stopped when he was standing a few feet from her. “Nice to see you're alive.” Petyr said, the first to break the silence between them. “You haven't been to work.” His voice gave the idea that he really didn't care.

“I thought you needed some space.” Sansa explained. She looked down at the pebble she had been pushing around with her shoe. “I've needed it.” She admitted to him.

“Right.” Petyr nodded his head and looked down at the same pebble. “You could have at least texted to tell me you wouldn't be showing up for three days.” His words held slight resentment toward her.

This made Sansa lift her head and gave a disgruntled sigh and a shrug. “Well what did you expect, Baelish? For me to grovel? For me to get on my hands and knees and beg you?” She scoffed at the idea. “Yeah, no thanks.”

Rolling his eyes, Petyr sighed. “That's not what I meant. Just, that I'd have to work without you is all.” Petyr shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “At least next time let me know.”

“There won't be a next time.” Sansa revealed.

Petyr picked his head up to look at her. “Your quitting?”

“You sound surprised.” Sansa rolled her eyes this time.

“Well I am. I get that we've had some issues but you're still the best assistant I've had, Sansa.” Petyr walked around to his passenger side. With a click of a button, his car made a chirp and the locks unlocked so he could open the back door and slip his briefcase into the back seat.

“Well I don't think it'd be wise for me to continue working for you. Not after...” Sansa stopped herself, unable to bring herself to say it straight yet.

The closing of Petyr's door sounded on top of the car park and echoed. “Look, I'm willing to forgive you for it.” He said as he walked back around his car to approach her. This time he stood merely a foot in front of Sansa.

Sansa shrugged and crossed her arms back over her chest. “I'm not sure I can. I can't forgive myself yet. It was pretty bonkers and really fucking dumb.” Sansa admitted aloud but her voice was full of regret in just that simple statement.

“It was.” Petyr nodded in agreement but to her surprise, he reached out and placed a hand on her arm. “But I get it.” Petyr spoke softly.

Shaking her head, Sansa shrugged his hand from her and she walked between the cars between his passenger side and her driver's side. “Just find another assistant okay? It's just better if we both part now.”

“Sansa wait.” Petyr urged as he followed behind closely.

She couldn't seem to get her keys out of the tight jean pocket fast enough because before she could click the button to unlock her door, his hand was pressed against the window to keep her from opening it.

“Stop. Don't make this hard, Petyr.” Tears brimmed the young woman's eyes as she spoke, not turning to look at him.

“We need to talk about what happened.” Petyr insisted. “I want to talk.”

“No. There's nothing to say. You've heard why I did it. You know everything.” Sansa squeezed her eyes shut as she argued with him, her back still to him.

“You're being crass. We've said a lot of things we didn't mean.” Petyr said while trying to reason with her.

“Just let it go. You said so yourself. _You and I will never be an item._ We both know that was my intention.” Sansa growled as a few tears escaped the corners of her eyes.

Petyr's hand was suddenly on her shoulder and forcing her to turn her to face him. Sansa tried to pull away from his grasp but when he let go of the car door, his hand found the back of her head so he could pull her close, even as she tried to pull away he forced his other arm around her back and pressed her body against his car before leaning in and forcefully placing a kiss on the red head's lips.

Struggling at first is what Sansa did but when she realized Petyr was holding her and... _kissing_ her, she stopped struggling. She blinked a few times, unsure of what to do. Petyr sensed this and pulled back just enough to look clearly into those beautiful blue eyes that he had missed seeing around the office.

“What are you doing?” Sansa asked with her voice barely audible but enough for him to hear.

“I told you, we need to talk.” Petyr repeated before leaning in and pressing his lips against her soft plump lips.

This time, Sansa didn't struggle or try to pull away. Instead, her hands rested on his sides, just above his waist with her fingers gripping the material of his suit jacket. Finally, she gave into his lips. A kiss. A kiss from the man she had been dreaming of since they met. Sansa leaned in this time and deepened the kiss as she pressed back, relishing in the moment.

Slowly, their lips parted to allow them to breathe in deeply.

“But you said-” Sansa began but was quickly cut off.

“I know that I said.” Petyr's face danced with regret in that moment. It was a glimpse but Sansa could see it. “I wasn't thinking clearly either.”

Gently, Sansa pressed her forehead against his and shut her eyes, taking deep breaths. Her heart was suddenly pounding in her chest. Was this real? Was this a dream? She breathed in deep to try and calm herself when she smelled his familiar scent. One that had brought her comfort throughout her workday. The smell that was a mixture of his strong cologne and mints. Sometimes coffee added in depending if he had been drinking some or not.

“Will you allow me to talk?” Petyr asked quietly.

Sansa pulled back and nodded her head once opening her eyes to look at him. “Talk.”

“Not here.” Petyr gave a tiny smile. “Will you go somewhere with me?”

Nodding her head, Sansa pulled back further once his arms loosened around her. “Sure.”

“Great. Hop in.” Petyr's hand was in his pockets to get his keys in a split second to which Sansa turned to get into the passenger seat of the car while Petyr walked around to the driver's side and started up the car.

The car ride was silent. There was an unsure feeling that the two shared. It was thick in the space of the Mercedes but when his hand reached across the middle console to take her hand in his, Sansa had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. They laced their fingers together but Sansa didn't look at him. She continued watching out of her side window, allowing him to take her wherever it was that he was going.

Much to her surprise, they had pulled up to the docks. Sansa looked around confused and looked over at Petyr finally. “Why are we at the docks?”

“My yacht. I wanted his to be able to have complete freedom of being alone.” Petyr explained before letting her hand go so they could both get out.

Walking down the curb to get to the gate, Petyr looked around and opened the electric box beside the gate. “What are you doing?” She gasped. Without another word, he cut a wire that shorted the electricity to the gate and opened the gate.

“Lysa has my key.” Petyr sighed and gestured for her to go in first.

Sansa raised a brow at him but walked into the entrance with him trailing behind her. She wasn't sure which boat to go to until Petyr took her hand and began leading her. His hand felt strong in hers. She expected her to be able to feel the age in his grasp but it was just as young and firm as hers.

Petyr led Sansa to a large yacht near the end of the dock and helped her to climb on. Once on the yacht, Petyr took her hand again and led her around the boat until they got all of the way to the top where they could see the sun setting in the distance. Sansa couldn't help but gasp at the view.

“It's quite a sight.” Petyr remarked while pulling her toward the seating at the back of the captain's deck. Sansa offered no resistance to his guiding her. She walking willingly toward the light blue and green striped cushion seating. “Have a seat.” He offered once they reached the seating.

Taking a seat on the cushions, Sansa looked up at him, expecting him to sit beside her but he let go of her hand and walked back into the captain's quarters. Sansa didn't say anything. She simply allowed him to walk away and disappear inside. Minutes later, he returned with drinks in his hands to which he handed her one once he made it back to her. Then he took the opportunity to sit beside the redhead.

Sansa tucked hooked her hair behind her ear and also flung some of the strands behind her shoulder to keep herself from being bothered with the long flowing locks. It was then that she felt something tangling in her hair to her opposite side only to glance over to see Petyr's fingers stroking the tips of her hair.

“I've always admired your hair.” Petyr's voice was soft, no trace of anger or contempt. “I'm not sure if it were your long red hair or your beautiful blue eyes that caught my interest first.”

Feeling the blush flash across her cheeks, Sansa made the conscious decision not to look up at Petyr as she spoke. “I thought it was my legs.” That caused Petyr to suck in a breath of air. She enjoyed the reaction. Finally, she looked over at him, “At least.. you always said you loved long legs.”

A grin had spread across his face, “It's true. I do fancy them.” He paused. “I fancy _your_ long legs.”

This time it was Sansa who sucked in the gasp of air. She wasn't expecting this when she had decided to roll her ass out of bed and drive down to the firm to find Petyr. Her intention was to apologize for not calling or texting and to tell him she was quitting so he wouldn't have to have any further contact with her and that she appreciated the opportunity he had given her as well as teaching her what she had learned about working in the office. Not sitting on the top of his yacht, sipping on a beer and listening to him tell her how much he adored her features.

Sitting up straight, Sansa placed her bottle of beer on the ledge behind them and turned to face Petyr more clearly. “You don't have to pretend with me, Petyr.” She said unexpectedly.

Narrowing his eyes, Petyr frowned. “Do what?”

“ _This_. Pretend like what happened didn't happen.” Sansa sighed.

Petyr shook his head, “That's not what I'm doing, Sansa.”

Furrowing her brow, Sansa eyed him, “Then what is this?

Sighing heavily, Petyr took a long gulp of his beer. Sansa took it as a bad sign. Any time a person was downing some alcohol, it generally meant they were about to be doing something either they didn't want to do or telling someone something they didn't want to have to say. Regardless, she took it as a bad omen.

He sat the beer down on the ledge beside hers after that long gulp. Petyr turned to her finally and his green orbs found himself swimming in the beautiful blue pools of her eyes. It was mesmerizing and caught him off guard momentarily.

“I was wrong.” Petyr admitted aloud.

“What?” Sansa asked.

“I was wrong.” Petyr took a deep breath before he continued. “I lied when I said there would never be a chance for you and me.” The expression on his face was soft and gentle as he looked into her eyes still and reached out to take Sansa's hands his his, this thumbs slowly rubbing her knuckles in circles as he continued. “When I saw you standing there in that hotel room, I was shocked and angry at first. I couldn't believe you had done that to me. I was expecting someone else. Not you.”

His words were cutting into her, making her face show the emotion of regret across her complexion but she didn't look away.

“Then when it sunk it that it was _you_ and not someone else, I couldn't fathom the idea of my oldest friend's daughter, young enough to be a child of my own, would find me attractive. Yet there you were, standing before me, dressed in the tightest dress I had ever seen in my life. Then it set in that is was my best friend's daughter and I couldn't.” Petyr explained to the young woman before him.

“When I got home, I spent the next five days thinking about you. Not some mystery woman I had been talking to for the past two months.” Petyr admitted as a smile formed on his lips. “I thought about you walking around the office gathering things for me, wearing your modest outfits, looking at me from the other side of the glass windows when I was with clients, the smell of your perfume lingering in my office once you left.”

“But that day I kissed you, you said-” Sansa begun but was interrupted by Petyr.

“I know what I said. I know that.” He exhaled heavily and let go of one of her hands so he could cup her cheek with his now free hand. “But you have to understand the depth of what you've considered. I'm not just some old chap from the office. Your father was once my best friend. I am your half-brother's godfather. I have a very deep seeded history with your family, Sansa. Do you really think your father is going to hear that his _daughter_ is romantically seeing _me_?”

Thinking about the idea of her father exploding in anger at her because of her romantic interest in Petyr Baelish made the young girl look out over the water and shudder. It was very plausible, especially with the state of Ned's current deep depression, mixed with the sheer idea of his young daughter dating a very much older man.

Sansa quickly pushed the idea out of her mind and shook her head before looking back at Petyr, finding herself drawn in further by the look of is hazy green eyes. “I know he won't like it.” Sansa said, confirming Petyr's wonder.

“So you see why I was doing everything to keep that from happening, don't you?” Petyr asked, to be sure she understood the gravity of the situation. Sansa just nodded at him to confirm. “It would be a war I'm not sure you'd want to start.”

Eyes narrowing, Sansa pulled back from Petyr hastily. “I'm eighteen years old. I think I can make these decisions on my own.”

Seeing the discontent in her eyes, Petyr sighed. “I know you can, sweetling.”

_Sweetling? That's a new one._ Sansa thought to herself quickly.

“If it is up to me, then I don't care. Let it start a war. Why should I not follow my heart because of my father?” Sansa's words were full of determination.

Taking her cheek back in his hand, Petyr looked deep into Sansa's eyes, eager for her to understand the severity of what they were proposing. “To start a war with Ned Stark is not one I would take lightly, Sansa. You of all people know your father.”

“Father? What father? Ever since mum died, he's been a bleeding useless prick.” Sansa spat, anger surfacing through her words and in her eyes.

“What?” Petyr asked, unsure if he had heard her right.

“I've had to help with everything. Arya, Bran, Rickon. Jon dropped out of uni to come stay with us. Robb is the only one who got out when he could because he knew what was going to happen. I wish I had only been so bloody smart.” Sansa took a small breath before she continued.

“I have to do everything. Get the boys up, get them ready for school, make sure their homework is done, make sure they've been fed, bathed. Everything. Jon takes them to school in the morning and picks them up in the afternoons. Arya fends for herself most of the time but lately these things have fallen on her shoulders because of me working at the office and she hates me for it.” Sansa sulked.

Casting her eyes downward, Sansa could feel tears stinging her eyes again but she bit the inside of her lip to stop herself from crying. “And your father?” Petyr quietly asked, his thumb stroking her cheek softly.

Bringing her eyes up to meet his, “He just goes to work and comes home. Jon said he often has to pick him up from the pubs. He's been drinking heavily. We have begged him to get help but he won't.” Sansa whispered almost as if someone else were listening in to their conversation.

“Sansa, I had no idea. Had I known, I would have tried to help sooner.” Petyr observed.

Shaking her head, “There's nothing anyone can do. Getting the job at the firm was what helped me to cope through everything.” She paused so she may look for the right words to continue. “Being around you made everything seem... normal again. It gave me an escape.” She admitted to him.

Pausing before he would respond, Petyr inhaled deeply as he scanned his mind for the right words as she had just done. “I'm so happy I can allow that for you. But hitting your father with our seeing one another on top of grieving over his wife? I don't like that idea. It would only devastate him further.”

“Then I won't tell him. We can meet secretly. He doesn't have to know.” In a flash, Sansa was ready to dive head first into this.

“It wouldn't be so simple, Sansa. We would have to be calculated and thorough. No one at the office could know. They all talk. They all know your father. It would mean only outside of work. We would have to steer clear of places your family and friends may go. Which will be hard. At least until the time is right to tell Ned. Are you sure you want to pursue this?”

There was a delay in Sansa's response. Petyr could see her searching for the right response, wanting to be sure that she indeed wanted this, wanting to be calculated as he had suggested. It made a twinge of happiness flutter within him to already see her being methodical. It warmed him.

“Yes.” Sansa answered.

A smile formed on his lips, “Good.”

Petyr's smile caused her to smile back at him. “Good?”

Nodding his head, “That was what I would hoping you would say. I've had the last five days to think it over but I was waiting for you to come to me. I didn't want to scare you away.” Petyr couldn't help the chuckle that came from his lips. The irony in his statement caused him to smirk.

Sansa couldn't keep from smirking in return at the realization of his words and the paradox within them.

Leaning in without warning, Petyr pressed his lips to Sansa's. For the first time, someone was kissing _her_. Someone was deliberately pressing his mouth to hers. His lips lingered on hers momentarily before he pulled back, only centimeters away from her. “Why do I get the feeling you're not used to this?”

Sansa's cheeks flushed with color, “Because I'm not.” She whispered, not wanting to admit it aloud.

Petyr pulled back further to look at her, study her features. She refused to meet his gaze. “Sansa... are you a virgin?” Petyr asked curiously as a recognition befell him.

Not looking up still, Sansa simply nodded her head, gnawing at the inside of her mouth with her teeth. Her signal to him which confirmed his suspicion without hesitation made him strain against his pants and had he not held back from doing so, he would have audibly gasped. How long had it been that he lay with a virgin he wasn't sure.

Grasping her chin in his thumb and first finger, Petyr turned Sansa's face slowly to force her eyes upward in his direction. “Hey, don't be shy now. Where's Alayne?” Petyr joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Sansa allowed a little embarrassing smile to form, “This is how I really am, Petyr. I'm not some crazed sexy woman who's had a ton of experience.”

“Well you did a damn brilliant job of convincing me otherwise. How did you do that?”

“A lot of pot and alcohol.” Sansa revealed.

“Makes sense.” Petyr let go of her chin and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in close so Sansa could rest her cheek against his shoulder. “Well do not fret.” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “There is no rush for sex. I'm not just some young bugger on the pull. Don't ever feel like you _have_ to give yourself to me. Understood?” Petyr could feel her nod her head against him and he smiled.

It still hadn't sunken in what had just transpired between the two of them. Sansa Stark and Petyr Baelish? An item? Secretly no less but still, a couple? He would have never anticipated such a thing. Yet here they were.


	11. Selfish

* * *

* * *

Pacing the bed room, Sansa glanced over at the numerous outfits on her bed with her phone pressed to her ear. “I swear if I get another black dress, I don't think I'll have anything else to wear, Bre.” Sansa said into the phone to her best friend.

“A red dress.” Brienne said while chomping on food of some sort.

“Red? Why red?” Sansa quipped. She walked over to her vanity to sit down so she could take a puff of the bowl she had filled with marijuana about ten minutes prior to her phone call to Brienne.

“Red is mature. Red is sexy. Red says something.” Brienne answered through the microphone of her phone.

Sansa smirked, “It's dinner, Brienne. We're not banging.” Sansa couldn't help the chuckle that followed her words.

“But you said it yourself, lass. You want to look mature for him. Whether or not you end up in bed is not what I was getting at. Petyr Baelish is an older man. He's what, in his late 30s? Early 40s? Well if you want to portray mature, sexy will accompany it. Do you want him to see just some cute young tart or a mature sexy woman?”

Sighing, Sansa thought about Brienne's words. She had a point. All of this time, she felt like what she had been giving Petyr Baelish was a pretty young innocent girl's look. Surely she hadn't been portraying herself to be a mature sexual objects. Somehow though, the idea frightened her.

Being a virgin at almost nineteen years old was frustrating for Sansa. A part of her was ready to simply get the deed over with so she could say she had done it before. But the much larger portion of Sansa's brain was telling her to wait, telling her that she wasn't ready, telling her that it had to be special. The problem was waiting for a “special” enough occasion for it to happen.

A first date with Petyr Baelish didn't warrant the act. Of course any other women who had not been a virgin probably would have very much planned to give themselves to the very handsome Baelish that evening. They would have groveled to their knees if they must at the chance to bed him. Not Sansa Stark.

As special as she wanted tonight to be, she didn't want it to be that special. It was their first official date. She was still happy to even be getting the chance to prove that she were a worthy partner for his side.

It had been one week since they had their long talk on his yacht about what she had done, about how they felt about one another and where they were going to go from there. They also dove deep into what the repercussions would be if anyone had found out, as well as the precautions they would need to take before they went public with their relationship – if their chemistry and their budding romance would warrant it.

Sansa was thankful for the chance given to her by Petyr. She knew she had a lot of making up to do for deceiving him and tricking him with the whole Alayne profile. When she thought about it, at least he had already saw was her body looked like under her clothes so she didn't have to feel weird about being naked in front of him _if_ and _when_ the time came.

Exhaling smoke from her lungs, causing her to cough violently, Brienne's voice sounded through the phone. “Are you getting stoned?” She asked with a smirk that followed.

“Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing because I can't even so much as decide on a bleeding outfit to wear for one simple date.” Sansa growled as her coughing subsided. She took a long drink of her water to help clear the smoke from her throat and coat the sudden barren muscles of her insides.

“Calm down, love. You have already done the hard part. You're making this out to be harder than it is. You know he fancies you, Sansa. Now you just have to make things happen.” Brienne encouraged. “I know these things.”

“Yes, you know them so well, you've been married three times and divorced twice.” Sansa laughed hysterically through the phone. A mixture of the joke and the high setting in.

“Oh you fat cow.” Brienne insulted. “I know these things which is exactly how I know this. Had I not, I wouldn't have been married three times!”

A sudden knocking at Sansa's door made the red head jump and quickly perk up. “Sansa, open the door.” Ned's voice came through the white wooden door, muffled by the barrier between them.

“Shite. I need to go. I'll call you later.” Sansa said quickly before hanging up the phone and hurriedly putting away the paraphernalia scattered about her vanity. “One moment, dad.” Sansa aloud before grabbing her robe and pulling it on around her to hide her knickers.

Grabbing her spray can of room spray, Sansa sprayed it violently around the room to cover the smell of weed and turned her fan on high to help filter it out of the room. When she felt it was safe, she walked over to her door and unlocked it before she pulled it open to reveal her father's soft features.

“Where you busy?” Ned asked curiously.

“Not really. Just talking to Brienne.” Sansa answered.

“Oh, right.” Ned said with a small smile. He was happy his daughter had a woman in her life that she could look up to other than Cersei from work. He hated that woman with a passion. Brienne on the other hand was a good woman. The fact that she was a heiress who had been married multiple times didn't matter. The blonde had a good heart and did a lot for her daughter and for that, he was ever grateful.

“Did you need something?” Sansa asked as they stood in silence looking back and forth at one another.

“Can I come in?” Ned asked as he took a step forward but Sansa's body kept him from coming in.

“Now's really not a good time.” Sansa said urgently.

Pressing his hand against her door to push it open, his force was stronger than her grip on the door to try and shut him out. Sansa sighed and stepped back, giving in to allow her father to enter into what she felt like was _her_ domain. Her room was the one place in the house that no one else went but her and it was for her.

“I need to speak with you.” Ned muttered as he walked past his daughter. His eyes looked over the dresses on the bed and he picked up one of the little red dresses that she had laid out on the bed and held it up. The father turned his head to look back at his flushed daughter who was clearly embarrassed. “Are you going on a date?” Ned asked curiously.

“It's just a friend, dad.” Sansa said quietly, not bringing her eyes up to look at her father.

“Not by what this dress says.” Ned mumbled.

Sansa stepped forward and snatched the dress from his hands and folded her hands across her chest, tucking the dress under her arm as she did. “What did you want to talk about?” Sansa asked, vexation creeping in her tone.

“What has come over you lately?” Ned suddenly asked.

Eyes widened at him as Sansa stood there, “You can't be that daft.” She rolled her eyes.

“Excuse me?” Ned's eyes narrowed. “Where is this coming from?”

“I'm not a little girl anymore, dad. You can't just barge into my room and demand that I tell you everything. It's none of your business anymore.” Sansa growled, her eyes shooting around the room at anywhere but her father.

“Sansa Alayne Stark, you are still my child and living under my roof. If I demand an answer to a question, you give me that answer. Do I make myself clear?” Ned's voice stayed low but the anger that ebbed in his voice was merely a warning that still held power over his daughter's being.

“I have a date with a man, okay?” Sansa mumbled angrily while walking into her bathroom and shutting the door so her father couldn't see her change into the red dress that Brienne had suggested her to wear for the night.

“A man?” Curiosity was clear in his voice as he watched Sansa disappear into her bathroom.

“Yes, dad. A man. Not a boy. A man.” Sansa shouted through the door before she finally came out of the bathroom wearing the tight dress.

Ned's eyes were the ones to widen now at the sight of his daughter in the dress that looked far too tight and showing off curves he didn't want to admit that his precious baby girl had.

“You're not going out like that, are you?” Ned asked.

“Well it was this or go in my knickers. Which would you prefer?” Sansa's voice held intense sarcasm as she made her way to her vanity. She sat down on the chair and began strapping the black stilettos to her feet, the same ones she had worn the day she met with Petyr in the hotel as Alayne. They were his one request when they talked of going on a real date.

“You need to put something else on. You're a Stark, not a bloody whore.” Ned growled at Sansa who lifted her head in pure shock at the words that came from her fathers. Immediately, he regretted the words that sliced into his daughter. Her face was visible of shock and hurt. “Sansa.. That's not...” His voice trailed off as she got up and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her ferociously.

Ned sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers and turned to walk out of the room. He had made a mistake and was now going to go lick his wounds. He didn't mean to insult his daughter. He simply meant to tell her that he didn't want her to give the wrong impression to a boy – not a boy, a man of all things. He knew his absenteeism had not made her feel any better about their situation but he wanted to attempt to fix things, make things better.

Meanwhile, Sansa looked at herself in the mirror in her bathroom. She didn't think she looked like a whore. The red dress was tight, yes, but it was longer than the black dress she had worn for Baelish as Alayne. It actually flared out at the waist and when she turned, it swished playfully. The shoulders were bare and the strapped draped around her upper arms which was probably the part that made it look the most sexy, other than the material gripping her upper body to hug her curves.

Sansa took a deep angry breath and finished getting ready. If she hadn't been before, she was far more determined to see this date with Petyr Baelish through. Because she had strong feelings for this man and now, as a homage to make her father angry. She almost wanted to storm out of her room and reveal who this secret man was but Petyr's words were hot in her ear still.

_But hitting your father with our seeing one another on top of grieving over his wife? I don't like that idea. It would only devastate him further._ As angry as she felt at her father, Petyr was right. To drag that parade in her father's face was not what she intended to do. As much as his words hurt, she was his daughter and she had been ingrained at an early age to respect her parents and her elders.

By the time Brienne had pulled up to pick her up, Sansa was a little more relaxed than she had been previously. She had asked Brienne to pick her up to help keep her and Petyr's secret. Brienne being the friend that she was, was very loyal to Sansa and of course obliged if it meant her friend's happiness. So she pulled up in her white Cadillac and Sansa was quick to hop in. The faster she left, the better she felt.

Brienne had offered Sansa a puff on a joint as she drove to help relax her further since Sansa's father had killed her buzz. She made sure Brienne knew it when they had sped off from her house too. Brienne knew if this date was going to go well, Sansa needed to relax. She needed to focus on Petyr and focus on not thinking about her problems at home.

Pulling up to the penthouse, Sansa thanked Brienne and hugged her for her help before bidding her goodbye and exiting the car. Sansa started up at the tall building of luxury penthouses and walked in to the front door. She made her way to the front desk to tell the man there that she was there to see Petyr Baelish. The man called up to Petyr to confirm before he allowed her to go through the elevator. It was a nervous ride that felt like it was the longest ride she had ever taken in an elevator before but in reality had only been about 40 seconds.

When the doors opened, Sansa felt her stomach twisting in knots from the nerves in her body. A real date. She couldn't believe it was really happening. Even as she stepped through the threshold of the elevator doors to reveal the little hallway with only one door.

There was a note on the door that had Sansa's name on it and said 'Open Me'. So Sansa pulled the note that was taped to the door, off and unfolded it.

_The door is unlocked. When you walk in, there is a set of spiral stairs that go to the roof deck. Meet me there._ Was what the note read. Immediately, Sansa's hand went to the doorknob and turned it. She hesitated and took a deep breath. This was it. There was no turning back now. There was no facade of Alayne to hide behind. Just Sansa Stark and Petyr Baelish.

Pressing into the white door, Sansa turned the handle of the door and it swung open slowly under her control. She turned around to shut it softly before turning back to the hallway she found herself. in. Her eyes glittered with wonder as her eyes darted around.

The floor to his hallway was a copper color but she was unsure of the material of the floor. It reminded her of resin but she wasn't sure. The walls were an off-white, more like a cream color. From the ceiling hung a beautiful intricate chandelier. It was copper to match the floor with rods that extended at different lengths. At the ends of each rod, was a light bulb that was hidden by faux crystals. The lights dances off the crystals causing the whole hallway to illuminate with little specks of light.

Sansa moved her eyes to follow down the hallway with her feet. At the end of the hallway was a room that opened up into the main living area of the penthouse. To her left was a beautifully decorated living area complete with a fireplace and a large black television on the wall over the fireplace. To her right was the kitchen and dinning area.

The living room floor was covered in a white carpet that began right at the edge of the copper colored flooring. The couches were gray and looked tantalizingly comfortable. Sansa took note of the various art paintings that covered the walls. The kitchen was spotless and the copper flooring had turned into hard wood at the entryway of the kitchen. The walls still were the cream color and the counter tops matched the colors to the walls perfectly but the black granite counter tops were a stark contrast. The appliances were all black and chrome.

Everything looked nice and neat as she made her way over to the copper spiral stairs. She looked up the staircase curiously before grabbing onto the railing and made her way to the top. She was in another hallway that was similarly decorated to the hallway at the entrance. There was a door to her right and two doors to her right. However, straight ahead was a set of white french doors that she could see led outside. Bingo.

Making her way onto the roof-top patio, Sansa was surprised when he heels clicked on the brick covered ground. She looked down momentarily to make sure it was safe for her to walk before looking over to see Petyr standing with his back to her, puffing on a cigarette while leaning against the balcony's ledge. The sounds of her heels and the door shutting caused him to look over his shoulder at her where a smile immediately formed.

Petyr's eyes feasted on the sight of her, turning to face her completely. She was a vision in red. Her long red hair had long beautiful waves to it, pinned to her hair behind one ear and the other side was waved down over her cheek. The dress and the heels she donned only added to her beauty. If he hadn't known any better, he wondered if it really were Sansa Stark he were looking at.

In the same instance, Sansa took him in. A pair of black dress pants, a black button up shirt, tucked into the waist of his slacks but the top few buttons were undone, no tie or bow around his neck to hold it closed. No suit jacket either. His hair was relaxed on top of his head in the way he had always worn it. He was so handsome and she wondered if he understood just how the sight of him made her feel, the things it did to her.

Cutting her loose from her thoughts, Petyr approached Sansa and took her hand in his. He gently brought her knuckles to his lips and pressed, lingering his lips on her flesh longer than an innocent kiss.

“You look ravishing.” Petyr grinned once he allowed her hand to slip from his grasp.

“Thank you.” Sansa blushed. “You look very handsome.”

“Oh stop, I can't take how obsessed you are with me.” Petyr joked which caused them both to chuckle at his humor. “Come. We have dinner to attend.” Petyr said while taking her hand in his a second time and pulling her toward a long pathway on the balcony that lead them around the side of the penthouse before revealing a terrace. A chef stood at an outside kitchen area cooking food over a stove. The smells hit Sansa's nostrils, making her breathe in deep.

“I thought we were going out to eat.” Sansa said with a nervous laugh.

“I couldn't think of any place to reserve where we couldn't be caught. So I hired a chef instead and figured we could have a romantic evening in private.” Petyr explained while pulling her toward the small bar in the far corner of the balcony.

Sansa looked around while Petyr grabbed wine for the two of them. There were lights that draped around the terrace to illuminate the balcony as the sun was beginning it's decent to allow darkness to ascend into the sky.

The feeling of Petyr's hand on her arm made Sansa look beside her. He was nudging her with his arm to allow her to take the glass of wine he had poured for her.

“Your home is beautiful.” Sansa complimented him.

Petyr grinned, “Thank you. It's my little piece of paradise. I bought it a few years back after Lysa and I began having problems. I needed a place to escape to when she was plastered and being a bitch.” He said with a laugh.

“Any new front on your divorce?” Sansa asked curiously on the topic of his divorce.

“Well,” Petyr paused to take a drink of his wine, “Everything should be final within a week.”

“A week? Wow. That's fast.” Sansa commented in surprise before taking a drink of her own wine.

“Well, the only thing I asked to keep was my Mercedes, my penthouse and my yacht. The rest she could have.” Petyr explained while escorting Sansa to sit around the fire pit that sat in the middle of the open terrace.

“There's more than that?” Sansa asked with a laugh as the two of them sat on the patio couch.

“Well there was our house. The holiday home in Spain, the cars, the condo in France and we own a travel agency in Norway. I gave it all up. Lysa always enjoyed the luxuries that my life could supply her.” Petyr shrugged. “I once longed to be the most successful lawyer in all of England with my fancy cars and boats and houses but since turning 40, I have began to enjoy the simpler things in life.” He admitted with smile.

“Wow. That's awfully brave of you.” Sansa remarked. “Most blokes would fight for that or at least half.”

Shaking his head, “Not me. I am happy in my penthouse with my Mercedes and my yacht. Good thing I never gave her a hand in the firm. The others would fight tooth and nail to keep her out of it.”

Swishing her wine around in her glass, Sansa looked down at the red liquid sloshing about in her glass. “I know you and the other lawyers aren't straight.” Sansa admitted.

Furrowing his brow, Petyr shook his head, “What do you mean?”

“You have connections – illegal ones.” Sansa looked back up at Petyr who was nodding his head nonchalantly.

“Well you're not wrong.” Petyr said nervously.

“I won't tell anyone.” Sansa quickly said to calm the sudden tension in him. “It's gotten you this far.”

Petyr allowed the smile to form on his face, “You surprise me.”

“Me? Why?” Sansa asked in shock.

“You're a Stark. Your father has always been known to be as legit as lawyers come. Never taking bribes or allowing anyone else to pay their way.” Petyr explained. The lawyer propped his arm on the back of the love seat they were sitting on and his thumb stroked the skin on the back of her bare shoulder. “I thought you of all people would be uncomfortable with that. Knowing you worked for a crook.”

“You're not a crook. _You work for crooks_. There's a difference.” Sansa corrected him with small smile.

“No, I'm a bit of a crook myself, I admit.” Petyr was transparent with Sansa as they talked. It was his way of testing her waters as he swam in the deep blue seas of her eyes.

“Not that I care.” Sansa said with a shrug. “I liked you before... I still like you after.”

That simple statement from her lips was enough to make him feel more comfortable.

“What if I said the majority of my luxury was due to embezzlement and appropriation and not because I've earned it honestly?” Petyr catechized. He was even more curious to see how she would react to his full transparency. He never hid things from his soon-to-be-ex-wife and if this was to turn into something serious and something deep, he surely wouldn't keep anything from her either.

Sitting perplexed and deep in thought, Sansa thought about the suggestion he had quizzed her on. Taking a drink of her wine, she wondered truly about it. Would it bother her that he wasn't an honest man? All of her life, it was something that the Stark parents ingrained in their children. To be good people. To love one another. To protect one another. Not to trust outsiders. They always said that there was a line between good and bad but while sitting there on that couch, Sansa wondered why they didn't explain that the lines between good and bad would be quite blurry.

The Starks also never explained to their children that sometimes, choosing what felt more “right” or “wrong” wouldn't be an easy decision either. They had also taught their children to do what made them happy and not to worry about the opinions of sheep because the Starks were a pack of wolves that looked out for one another.

Turning her head to look into the mossy green eyes that bore into her, Sansa gave Petyr a sweet smile. “What if I said what embezzlement?” She looked quite perplexed but the moment a little sly smile crossed her lips, revealing dimples in her cheeks, Petyr knew she was playing coy. He was caught.

Without answering her, Sansa was about to take a sip of her glass but Petyr's lips found them first and her whole body melted into the kiss. His arm wrapped around her lower back, pulling the red head hard against his body as he deepened the kiss. Eagerly, she returned the need for him by allowing one of her hands to come up and grasp the material of his button up to hold onto.

Parting his lips, his tongue tickled the entrance to her mouth playfully, asking for an invitation into hers. To his delight, her lips parted almost instantly and his tongue found the space behind her teeth to explore for his own pleasure. A slight groan escaped into her mouth from his as he strained against the zipper of his pants.

The straining in his pants became more uncomfortable the second her shy tongue suddenly became more eager and friendly with his muscle. His tongue wrestled with hers in the hollow space of her mouth before he pulled back, her tongue chasing after his and into his mouth where she had the glory of exploring inside his cheeks this time. She tasted wine and a hint of tobacco from the cigarette he had smoked on early, not that it bothered her.

Slowly their heads as if on cue pulled back at the same time and their eyes instantly found one another. A shiver ran up Petyr's spine at the look of her kiss bruised lips, wet and swollen from their heated and desire fueled kisses.

“I'm not sure this is such a good idea,” Petyr paused to lick her taste from his lips. “But I couldn't care less.” He whispered. Sansa grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him right back in for another wanton kiss, not caring who saw them tongue tied in their embrace.


	12. Crazy

* * *

* * *

“That blouse is wasted on you.” Petyr's words filled her ears, instantly sending little shudders down her spine. He had leaned over her, one hand on the back of her chair and the other pointed at nothing on her screen, just wanting a front to get close to her.

Cranking her head only slightly to look more clearly at him from the corner of her eyes, a little devilish smile played across her lips momentarily before she turned her eyes back to the computer and pretended to find whatever it was he had not been pointing to on the screen.

“I could think of a way to fix that.” Sansa whispered so only he could hear. It was his turn to shudder. He strained in his pants instantly.

Another two weeks of dates, of work, of playing back and forth. Not to mention, their late night phone calls, text messages and even FaceTime calls. This time, there was no hiding, no dim lighting or obscured angles. Just Sansa as she was. Petyr enjoyed her most that way anyway.

They would call one another some nights just to talk and flirt. Other nights if they were busy, it was simple texting. And other nights they would FaceTime and play with one another... while playing with themselves. Sansa was most fond of watching Petyr stroke himself off screen. The look in his eyes as he listened to her, watching the way her face moved and her lips pursed before she would climax from the toying of her fingers on her clit. They were totally enamored with one another and couldn't seem to get enough no matter how hard they tried.

Petyr stood up straight and smiled down at her, winking playfully at her. Sansa smiled up at him, a little flush appearing across her nose. He loved making her blush, relished in that feeling because he knew exactly what he was doing to her body.

No matter how much they would flirt, Petyr never once pressured Sansa to have sex with him. If he were honest, he enjoyed the toying and teasing they shared with one another. It was fun, it was exciting. It was something he hadn't had in so many years. It felt good to chase a woman around again and not have fallen into some routine that marriage provided. The security was what he enjoyed about marriage but this new relationship had brought a life back to Petyr Baelish that he didn't know he had needed.

For Sansa, she had never had the opportunity to experience anything like it. She was completely new. But she clearly knew something because she often left Petyr with a rock hard erection unlike any he had ever had. Blue balls so tight that it felt as though his sack would explode. She had a way of toying with him that he had never experienced. It was a talent and it often left him wondering if she were being honest about being a virgin.

Nonetheless, Sansa was still very much a virgin but that was becoming tiresome for the young girl. Petyr made it hard to keep her chastity. She was holding out for multiple reasons and even as he never pressured for sex, he always left her wanting more. Every time they were together she felt like she was getting closer and closer to losing herself completely in him. Somehow her self-control hadn't failed her.. yet,

“I need you to grab the Hailstone file and meet me in my office.” Petyr suddenly demanded, any evidence of flirting gone from his demeanor.

“Yes, sir.” Sansa said, her face straight and her body also losing any indication that they had just been flirting.

Petyr disappeared into his office and Sansa hadn't realized that he began to closing his blinds. Sansa meanwhile was searching the file cabinets for the Hailstone files but once she had them in her grasp, she was turning and walking through the door to his office.

“Close the door.” Petyr barked from his desk.

Obliging her boss. Sansa shut the door and it wasn't until the door was shut that she realized all of the blinds had been closed except the ones over his window which allowed the most amount of light to come into his office space. Sansa sashayed over to the desk and laid the files down on his desk.

“Why do I have a feeling you didn't call me in here for the Hailstone case?” Sansa asked, biting the inside of her lip to give him any satisfaction of a smile.

“Because I didn't.” Petyr hadn't smiled but he did push himself back from his desk and allowed the back of his office chair to lightly tap against the window behind him before patting the space of his lap to motion for her to come sit on him.

Obediently, Sansa made her way slowly around his desk. The knee length black dress stretched across her hips as she bent slightly to sit on his lap. She rested her arm around the back of his chair, her hand found his hair and began to stroke the back of his head gently with just her fingertips, now allowing her body to press against his yet.

Petyr's eyes feasted on the triangle on her chest where there was no material, a cut out of the dress that angled in the shape of a diamond. It allowed for a hefty amount of cleavage to show and it didn't help that she had purposefully chosen one of her best black push-up bras to wear right along with it which cupped her breasts perfectly and pushed them together to create the exaggerated cleavage.

Lifting a hand, Petyr took his index finger and ran the back of his knuckle down the flesh. It summoned a hiss from Sansa as her motions on the back of his head stilled and her body went rigid. She was always uncomfortable at his contact at first. It was expected with her inexperience. She had never had to chance to get used to the feeling of what a man could do for her. That gave Petyr even far more pleasure than doing those actions actually.

He turned his head upward to find Sansa's eyes were closed, her lips barely closed, a glimmer of her teeth could be shown from the light that came in from the outside. Her breathing was steady, at least as much as it could have been. He felt the pressure of his no longer flaccid manhood against the material of his dress slacks and tried to swallow the groan that croaked from his throat. It caused Sansa's eyes to open and look down at his face.

“We shouldn't be doing this here. Someone could walk in.” Sansa whispered, realizing what was happening.

“I don't care.” Petyr groaned.

“You said we have to take precaution.” Sansa whimpered at the same moment that his finger dipped down past the material of her dress and stroked her nipple over her bra. The lace strained over her nipple as the little bud hardened immediately. A little gasp escaped her lips and her eyes flew shut again.

“And we do.” Petyr agreed. His tone was low and even as he agreed, he didn't stop. He brought his other arm around her waist and tugged her side, pulling her closer so that her side was pressed against his body.

Once her body was firmly pressed against his, Petyr allowed his palm to slide tantalizingly slow down her other side and allowed it to rest on her thigh where her dress began to gradually inch further up her thigh the longer she sat there. The shift of her hips was a tall tell that she was enjoying what he had started.

Lips were swiftly placed on her neck that caused her to meld even further into him. Sansa tilted her head to the side to allow Petyr to leave a trail of kisses to just below her earlobe where he seemed to find a sweet spot. His tongue traced little circles in that area which in turn made the young assistant in his lap to squeak a tiny moan from her throat.

“Part of the fun...” Petyr whispered between kissing and letting his tongue toy on her neck. “...Is the idea...” He continued, pausing only to tease her more. His hand had found the hem of her dress and was slowly pulling it up the rest of her thigh “...Of being caught.” His eyes looked down as she lifted her hips almost as a compulsion.

Petyr's hand didn't stop pulling her dress up over her hips until the view of her black lace panties came into his view, and what a view that was. Looking down the length of her abdomen, her young breasts were straining against her bra, her tiny waist dipped in where the dress hugged her body and now bunched around her hips was her dress and her milky white legs were almost glowing against the contrast of black clothing.

Moving his hand down to cup her womanhood through her panties, Sansa's head tilted back, her breaths coming quickly. He could almost hear her heart beating even from the distance between his ear and her chest. She stifled a moan by her teeth biting into her bottom lip painfully hard.

“You are the most beautiful creature my eyes have feasted on.” Petyr whispered against her neck. It was he first time that she had allowed for him to touch her. He had copped a feel of her breast the last time they had been on a date but something had come over him today and he couldn't wait any longer to touch her body further. He yearned for Sansa in a primal way. It was a vicious feeling that tore at his self-control.

Pressing his fingers into the crotch of her panties, he could feel the dampness that already lingered their from their earlier flirting. A twitch came from his growing erection and he had to swallow past a sudden lump in his throat to keep himself from ripping at her clothing and taking her virginity right then and there. Somehow, he held his composure.

“You're wet.” Petyr grinned and looked up at her. “How convenient.” He used his teeth to nip at her jaw with her head tilted back. In the same instance, his fingers found her clit through and panties and adding pressure, he moved his fingers in circular motions and massaged the little bundle of nerves.

“Petyr..” Sansa quietly exhaled. Hearing her say his name like that made him strain even harder against his pants.

Moving his hand from her sex reluctantly, Petyr placed both hands on her hips and shifted her up a little so he could quickly unbutton and unzip his pants. Even he was impressed by how quickly he was able to undo his pants which allowed his length to stand further than it had even through his briefs. He took her hand in his and brought it down to the cock that was no longer semi, far from it.

Eyes flashed open and Sansa's head tilted down to look at what he was doing. Past his face, past his expression as he looked up at her, her eyes found his hand over hers and he helped her to slowly stroke him. This was the first time. She had never touched a man before. She had seen a penis plenty of times from bathing her little brothers and porn but this was different. Seeing one and being able to touch it was different.

“This is what you do to me, Sansa.” Petyr's voice was low, almost a growl as he looked up at her. Her eyes were stuck on watching their hands, unable to avert her eyes anywhere but at the space between them. “I want you to free me from my briefs and touch me. I want to feel your skin on mine.” Petyr ordered her. It wasn't an a suggestion but a straight up demand from his lips.

Nervously, but not denying him the satisfaction of following his direct command, Sansa's fingers went to work. Petyr let go of her hand and allowed her to find the flap of the briefs. Fumbling a little, she parted the flap with her fingers and created the opening he needed to push the head of him through and he pushed the material down and around him until his full length was open to her. He even allowed a little sigh to come from his lips in relief.

“Touch me, Sansa.” Petyr whispered, still looking up at her.

Not wasting his time, Sansa wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock. Her grip was as light as a feather. Petyr couldn't help but smirk. She was so innocent but clearly eager to please him. Her eyes still locked on his member, Petyr took his hand over hers, squeezing her hand to tighten her grip and helped to guide her hand up and down the length of his erect manhood.

“It won't break, sweetling.” Petyr chuckled through the pleasure that he found himself sitting under. With his other hand, he found her panties again and stroked the front of them. Much to his surprise, he was delighted to find she was soaking through her lace now. His fingers were already coated in the honey. “You are enjoying this.” He half-stated, half asked.

Sansa's head bobbed up and down as she nodded yes. This time, her blue eyes found his green orbs and her blush suddenly formed on her cheeks. She was embarrassed and Petyr found it to be a turn on. He loved her innocent, enjoyed the fact that he was able to give her the firsts of many – including teaching her how to please a man and so far he had a strong feeling she would be much obliged to do so.

Another pulse shot through him as he watched her head nod in approval. “Good.” He simply grinned.

Taking his hand off hers, he allowed her to take control of her strokes while his hands paid attention to her panties. Using one hand, he shifted her panties to reveal the sweet red patch of curls just above her wet sex. He licked his lips and twitched in her hand in response. Finally, his fingers of his hand dipped down between her thighs and stroked the pink lips that stared up at him.

“You are a goddess, do you know that? You are so perfect, Sansa.” Petyr grinned and looked back up at her as he twisted his fingers against her slit, lathering them in her juices that seeped out through that delicate flower.

Thus far, Sansa hadn't said a word, afraid that if she spoke, she would ruin the moment. Not knowing what to say, she just allowed herself to react. She continued to stroke him and she continued to switch from watching his fingers on her elegant folds to his eyes. She kept quiet, not wanting to alert anyone else in the office what was going on behind closed doors.

“I want you to do something for me, Sansa.” Petyr said while taking her hand in his and stopping her movements on his cock painfully. “I want you to remove your dress and have a seat on my couch.”

“But we-” She was quickly interrupted.

“Shh. Do as I say.” Petyr demanded of her.

Instead of arguing, Sansa nodded her head and stood on wobbly feet. Carefully, the red head walked over to the couch and stood in front of it. Petyr on the other hand brought his fingers to his lips and licked a droplet of her juice from it. He groaned at the sweet taste and felt his cock jump. He needed her more than he knew he did in that moment. Still, he was keeping himself composed.

Getting up from his chair, Petyr unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down with his briefs. He then stepped around the side of his desk and made his way to the door where he locked it finally. Now they wouldn't be able to react as fast and he wanted to make her more comfortable for what he was about to ask her to do.

Turning, Petyr found Sansa sitting on the couch, her panties had fallen back into place and her dress laid across the coffee table in front of her, heels still strapped to her feet and her long legs were glowing and begging to be touched by his hands. He had to give himself a quick stroke at the sight of her hair pushed over one shoulder and her blue eyes looking so innocent, so pure.

Making his way over to the couch, Petyr sat down beside Sansa and lounged back. “I want you to kiss me.” Petyr grinned a sly smile. When Sansa leaned toward him, he pressed a hand to her waist to stop her and shook his head. “Not my lips.” He whispered. He cocked his brow at her and that wicked smile pulled to the left a little more.

Sansa's eyes followed down his body to his erection in his hands. She didn't know what to do. “But I don't know how.” Sansa's voice was weary. Petyr sensed her sudden hesitation to continue but he had already thought of this.

“I know, love. I'm going to teach you.” He brought his hand up from her waist and placed his finger under her chin to make her look up at him. “I've told you before, I will never pressure you. If you don't want to, we don't have to.” He paused as he found himself lost in her eyes momentarily. “But I want to teach you.”

Nodding her head to show understanding, Sansa gave him a little smile. “I want you to teach me.”

“Good, girl.” Petyr took the hand from her chin and pushed her hair behind her to allow it to run along the length of her back. “To start, just suck the tip. Use your tongue like you're licking at a Popsicle.” Petyr encouraged as she looked back down at him.

Nervously, Sansa moved so that she was on her knees and bent forward. Petyr took his hand from his cock and grabbed her's. He placed her hand around him to replace his own hand with hers.

The first thing he felt was her lips pressing against the head before they slipped open with intrusion of his tip and then he felt the first wave of warmth that her mouth offered to him. He groaned in response as soon as the wetness of her tongue met with the skin of his manhood. A quiver shot through his body and his eyes rolled back in his head momentarily.

“Just like that.” Petyr whispered when he felt her tongue swirling around the head. “Arch your back down a little.” He ordered her which made her push her ass out for him. His hand came down and gripped the fleshy globe. He hadn't even realized that the panties she had chosen was a thong of all things so his hand only connected with flesh as he kneaded the muscle in his grasp.

“Now take me in deeper.” Petyr almost felt like he was losing control. By a string of the gods, he held on. He longed to explode in her mouth right then and there as her mouth swallowed more of him but he held himself back, showing that even at his age, he had much control over his body's release.

“Don't stop, keep going.” Petyr guided. He could hear her slurp as if to suck up her own saliva. “Don't worry about getting messy. It makes things easier.” He knew that a good blowjob consisted of lots of saliva but he also wasn't surprised at how she didn't want to get messy because of being at work. But he didn't care. He preferred messy.

As her saliva coated him, he could feel it pooling around her hand. “Use the saliva on your hand to stroke me.” Petyr grinned and tilted his head back against the back of the couch when he felt her hand flex and move just enough to stroke from the base to her lips. She was doing fantastic and he almost couldn't believe it. “Can you fit more?” He asked. Sansa simply nodded. “Okay if you start to gag, you can stop.” He insisted.

Sansa was able to fit more than half of the length of him into her mouth before her body jerked slightly when she tested her gag reflex and she accidentally gagged herself. It made him twitch. Even though he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, the feeling of hitting the back of her throat made him weak.

“Now go up and down with your mouth and your hand. Find a rhythm.” Petyr coaxed her.

At the same time he began to push his hand down past the cheek of her ass and into the crevice. His hand slid over the little pucker between her cheeks first which made her tense momentarily but as soon as he slid his hand past and found her mound over her panties, she relaxed again. He rubbed up and down and massaged the area before pulling her panties to the side to find that she was even more soaked than previously.

“This is turning you on, isn't it?” Petyr chuckled sinfully. A nod of her head confirmed his suspicion and it made him groan. He then suddenly remembered when Sansa had revealed to him over the phone that she always wanted to learn how to give a blowjob. She said when she watched porn, it turned her on watching the girls wrap their lips around the men's cock and pleasure them.

Using his middle finger, Petyr shifted her panties to the side and placed that finger at her entrance. It was already soaking with her fluid and slowly, he sunk his finger down into her. A moan escaped her lips that rumbled down him and his balls strained, wanting to release his spunk in her throat but he held back.

As the minutes went on, Sansa began doing things on her own, bobbing her head, taking him into her mouth again and again, using her tongue to lap at his cock, her hand stroking what she couldn't fit into her mouth. She used her ministrations on him to make him groan.

All the while, Petyr was stroking her inner walls with his finger. Her tightness gripped at his finger and it was enough to cause him to let out a guttural moan. “I don't know if I can last much longer, sweetling.” Petyr panted. A bead of sweat dripped down his temple as he was straining to hold back. “Too much longer and I might cum.”

A thought crossed his mind and wondered if she would spit or swallow. He would expect a Stark to be a spitter but Sansa wasn't like the rest of her family and was continuously surprising him. Seeing that she wasn't stopping or showing any signs of stopping, Petyr groaned and put his hand back.

If she wasn't going to stop by his revealing that his climax was close, Petyr was going to ride this ride out. Relaxing back against the couch, His finger stilled inside of her depths of her pussy and when his belly coiled, Petyr felt the straining of his cock. He was about to orgasm and she wasn't stopping.

“Oh fuck... I'm cumming...” Petyr moaned quietly. Still, Sansa didn't stop. Instead, she brought her lips up to just around the head and stroked the length of him quickly as if to coax the orgasm from his body sooner. It worked. Spurt and spurt, he exploded in her hot mouth and coated the inside.

When she brought her head slowly up, panting as she did so, he was delighted to find that she had swallowed every last drop. With her hands on the cushion of the seat, she looked up at him, her mascara and eyeliner had smudged a little and her lips were swollen from the blowjob. Petyr smiled even as he softly panted.

“That was amazing.” Petyr grinned.

Out of breath, Sansa moved so that she could stand when Petyr grabbed her elbow in his hand. She wrenched her head around to see him grasping her before looking at his face in confusion, still panting quietly from her choosing to please him over her need to breathe just minutes before.

“We are not finished here.” Petyr growled. “Lay back.” He demanded just as he let go of her elbow.

Following instruction, Sansa moved slowly. She laid back on the couch. Her head rested on one of the green pillows he had used to decorate the couch, add some life to the office. Her knees together, she peered out over them to watch him stand.

Petyr places his hands on her knees and pried them apart eagerly. A blush appeared across Sansa's cheeks easily in response to Petyr opening her legs. She had never been in this position for someone to look right down between her legs like this and she felt just a little embarrassed. She also secretly was happy that she had remembered to shave last night before bed.

Green eyes feasted on her flesh as she lay beneath him. Petyr could just barely make out the shape of her womanhood from the outside of her lace panties. It made him groan and in response he licked his dry lips. His lips hungered for her.

Slowly, Petyr moved to kneel on the couch with his hands sliding up and down her inner thighs and the tops, coming around to stroke the skin of her knees which were still red from her previous position. Another stir made his cock twitch but he had to remind himself, she had been so good for him and now it was his turn to do the same for her.

His fingers stroking her skin had since caused the young ginger to close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of his flesh against her own. He relished in the look of her laying there, her hands resting at her sides, her breasts straining against the matching black lace bra. Her nipples peeked out from the material, begging for his attention.

Forcing his eyesight to travel past her tempting bosom, he followed the trail down her tummy to her naval before reaching the waistband of her panties. Petyr moved his hands to grip the material. He enjoyed the feeling of the lace but his inner animal was roaring from within. His whole body vibrated at the material.

Seconds passed before he was ripping the fabric. Sansa's eyes flashed open and watched him tear furiously at her panties until there were no more material to block his view of her. His eyes found hers and that primal urge that ebbed at his body could be seen across his face. “Never wear panties around me.” He ordered. All Sansa could do was nod in response.

With his palms now resting on her abdomen, Petyr inched his thumbs down between her thighs, his fingers finding the folds of her flower. He used the padding of his thumbs to pull the edges apart, opening her up to his view. He swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat as he looked down on her sex.

She was glistening in the dim light of the office. Her juices had spread around her sex, little pearls of her wetness had made his fingers slick as he stroked her open folds. A little moan escaped her lips which made him look back up at her face. Her eyes had fallen closed again and her fingers gripped at the couch cushion. “Shh...” Petyr insisted quietly.

Bringing his body down, he laid across the rest of the couch which brought him face to face with her moist womanhood. Using his first to fingers, he opened her folds up to him again. He admired the way her pink entrance looked as it glimmered with her honey. He licked his lips one last time. It was now or never.

Bringing his face to her, Pressing the flat of his tongue against the entrance to her pussy, he wiggled it gently before sliding it up the length of her slit, gathering all of her juices onto it where he stopped just below her clit and flicked the tip of his tongue against the bundle of nerves playfully. She tasted so sweet and so warm. It made him moan quietly between her legs.

Reaching out with his tongue, he did it again and again. Lapping at her folds and using his fingers to keep her open for him. Little jolts went up and down her body which made her legs twitch against his shoulders. He felt triumphant that he could make this young girl struggle not to moan that her body twitched in response.

Greedily, Petyr finally straightened his tongue and pressed it against the tight opening of her pussy. Like an arrow, he pressed it into her depths and allowed the muscle to wiggle around as he lapped and twisted his tongue inside of her. Muffled moans and silenced cried came from the young girl beneath him. He glanced up past her breasts to see she had brought her hands up to try and silence herself.

With one hand, he brought it up to her mouth and pushed her hands away. Laying his palm flat against her lips, he pressed down, allowing his hand to muffle her instead. Her hands gripped his wrist and her nails dug into his skin, leaving half moons scattered about his wrist and forearm.

Switching his focus back on her womanhood, Petyr began fucking her slowly with his tongue. His tongue furiously dug into her depths and using one finger, he tapped on her clit. It made streams of her honey make its way onto his tongue where he swallowed each droplet that he caught.

Her legs were shaking and her muffled cries were intense. Her body shuddered under him and the way her walls squeezed at his tongue he knew she was close. So Petyr removed his tongue from her entrance and slid it up to her clit. He replaced his tongue with his middle finger and slipped it slowly into her center.

His eyes looked past her breasts to see her eyes rolling into the back of her head in that moment before shutting her eyes and arching her back. It made his cock strain against the cushion of the seat painfully. It took everything in him not to jump up and fuck her right there just as she was. Still, he held back as painful as it may have been.

Finding the sensitive spot deep within her walls, Petyr added pressure to the little spot while wrapping his lips around her clit and allowing his tongue to swirl around it and lap at it at the same time. His eyes were fixated on her face, watching her body wither in his hands. He felt like a god as her chest rose and fell quickly and her stomach twitched and caved in.

Then he felt it. The walls of her pussy gripped his finger and her body shook against him. Her hips rolled into him eagerly and he knew, she was climaxing. Switching his tongue and his finger quickly, he rubbed her clit with his fingers and tongued her hole vigorously. Eagerly, he lapped at her sex to soak up all of her flavor, not wanting a single drop to go to waste.

Once her body stopped shaking, Petyr cleaned her with his mouth before pulling back from her body slowly to look down at her, spent and relaxed. Slowly he pulled his hand away from her mouth and she opened her eyes to look up at him. She had that wonderfully blissful sex face to her look. It made him want to give in to his desire but he didn't. Instead he smiled down at her, a sense of pride filling his chest and encasing his heart. He felt like he were floating above her and if it weren't for her hand holding onto his arm, he would just float away.


	13. His and Hers

* * *

* * *

“Hey love, I'm going to be in this meeting for quite some time.” Petyr said as he approached Sansa's desk with papers in his left hand and a cup of coffee in his other.

Looking up from her highlighter, Sansa looked at the objects in his hands and then looked up at him. “You got your own paper and your own coffee?” She asked curiously with a cocking of her brow.

“I needed to get out of there for a moment.” Petyr said with a sigh. He leaned in closer to her and lowered his voice, “As much as I'd rather be plucking your strings, I'm busy plucking away at this case for The Hound.” Petyr offered a little smile.

“I thought his case against Tyrell had been closed.” Sansa said, furrowing her brow in confusion.

“Oh it has. But apparently his brother is pressing charges against him for a fight that broke out at one of his businesses and it's become an all out war. Now he's talking about going after his brother for fraud and perjury.” Petyr walked around her desk and sat the coffee down on her desk. “And the coffee was for you, sweetling.” Petyr placed his hand between her shoulders on her upper back and rubbed his thumb into her muscle.

Bringing his head down closer to Sansa he whispered, “I kept you up late and you look exhausted.”

Sansa turned her head a little to look more closely into his eyes, “Indeed you did. I expect you to make up for that later.” She quipped with a grin.

“And enlighten me, how shall I do that?” Petyr asked. The urge to pull her to him and kiss her lips sweetly to apologize properly was burning in his chest but his never faltering restraint kept him straight.

“By letting me nap on the car ride back to the penthouse so I might rest for dinner.” Sansa answered playfully.

“You've made yourself a deal, love.” Petyr said before standing up and disappearing into the office behind her desk.

So far, things had been going swell between Petyr and Sansa. They had spent a lot of time together in the past few weeks. Always playing and flirting while they were at work. Other than the day he had let his composure drop merely to play while they were at work, they had not had another day like it.

They had since kept everything outside of work other than the little phantom kisses stolen around the office when no one were there or around. They were usually the last two out of the office for the most part because Petyr was a workaholic and sometimes Sansa would fall asleep on the couch, waiting for him to finish up. He often told her to just call a cab or call Jon but she refused, ever loyal and wanting to wait for him.

Even though they had yet to have sex yet, Sansa spent a lot of nights since seeing one another at his penthouse. Most of the time she would send her father a text to say she was staying with Brienne or at her friend Gilly's. Sometimes she wouldn't even bother giving him that luxury either. But of course her father was a whole other territory.

Things between Ned and Sansa were still very strained and their relationship still hadn't gotten better. She however was thankful that Jon had quit his job and taken over overseeing Rickon and Bran more securely so that Arya could quit complaining twenty-four-seven about having to help with them and then blowing up at Sansa because Sansa worked full time. Still, Sansa felt anger toward her father and tried her best to steer clear from Ned Stark out of fear that she might blow up and say things she might regret later.

Petyr did his best to calm her on the subject of her father. Whenever a problem arose with Ned and Sansa, Petyr did his best to wipe her tears when she cried and silence her screams when she shouted. He gave her the best advice that he could but he had grown up an orphan without his parents and didn't necessarily have the best outlook on parents or being a parent. He simply did his best to keep her calm and sooth her. He did a pretty good job at it too.

Most of the time they would go back to Petyr's penthouse, have dinner, drink, sometimes smoke a little, and get into the bath together, maybe play around and then collapse into bed exhausted from their days and wake up the next day to do it all over again. Like last night for example.

Last night, Sansa had spent a good twenty minutes on the phone with Ned which ultimately ended with a shouting match, each Stark family member growling and snapping at one another until Sansa hung up on Ned and buried her head in Petyr's embrace and sobbed until she couldn't anymore.

After, he loaded a bowl up for her, allowed her to smoke it and then pulled her into the bedroom and massaged her whole body from her toes to the crown of her head. His hands were experts in how to relax the red haired Stark beauty. Eventually they ended up enjoying tons of foreplay until around 2 AM when Sansa finally climaxed for the millionth time and Petyr shortly followed and they collapsed together in bed, exhausted.

Sansa still felt pretty guilty that she still hadn't given herself to Petyr. She kept asking her why she wouldn't – couldn't. It always came back to the same fear; That he would take her and then lose interest in the chase once he had her. She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to just be another number on his list of women he bid or a check off of his bucket list. She wanted something and deeper and meaningful with him but her hesitation kept her from doing that as well as her fear.

“Hey, Sansa.” A familiar voice rocked her from her thoughts as she highlighted some papers. She looked up to see the shabby raven haired Ramsay Bolton walking toward her desk with his helmet in his hands.

“Ramsay.” Sansa said as she sat up and put the highlighter on her cap. “What's up?”

“Just thought I'd come over and say hello.” He said with a smile. Something about him just gave Sansa the creeps.

“Hello.” She said, mustering up a bit of a fake smile to try and hide the disgust.

“How are you getting along with the mockingbird?” Ramsay asked with a nod toward the office behind her.

“Mockingbird?” Sansa asked, unsure why he would refer to Petyr as the 'mockingbird'.

“His briefcase.” Ramsay chuckled.

Shaking her head, Sansa allowed a little smirk. “Oh yeah. It's been good. Petyr's pretty easy to get along with.” Sansa answered to his question.

“Really? All the last chick did was complain constantly.” Ramsay said with a shrug of his shoulders. “She was kind of a cunt though.”

“Oh, okay.” Sansa fidgeted with the highlighter in her hands while awkwardly waiting for Ramsay to leave.

The rumors she heard about Ramsay were awful. People around the office told her just how much of a spoiled brat he was, almost as bad as Cersei's son Joffrey. Joffrey wasn't as bad apparently. Apparently Ramsay was the prime example of why you should spoil your kids and raising them as if their actions won't ever had any repercussions.

“Well I should get back to this paper.” Sansa tapped on the paper with her highlight and suddenly wanted to just bolt the longer he stood there.

A sleazy smile over his face, “Why don't we go out for a drink after work?” Ramsay asked while switching his bike helmet from under one arm to the other and grabbing the keys to his bike with his free hand.

“I'm sorry, I have plans tonight with my.. friend.” Sansa smiled, hesitating at the remembrance that she was staying at Petyr's tonight. They were planning on having a simple evening in. Ordering kabob, drinking some beer and watching movies – and she couldn't have been more excited.

“Then let me take you out tomorrow.” Ramsay suggested.

“I can't. I promised my sister I'd go out with her.” That was actually a bold faced lie. “Why don't you leave your number and I'll call you when I get some free time.” Sansa offered. She didn't have the heart to tell him she was seeing anyone. At least this way she didn't have to make things awkward.

“Okay, I can handle that.” Ramsay grinned. It made Sansa's stomach twist in disgust.

Writing his number down, he handed the paper to Sansa and smiled wide at her. “Call me.”

With that, Sansa nodded her head and he stalked off down the hall. A relief flooded the young assistant as soon as Ramsay finally walked away. That twinge of disgust made her scrunch her face up when she looked down at the phone number and balled it up and tossed it in her trash bin. She shook her head and got back to work. There would be no way in hell she would call Ramsay Bolton. Not after what she had heard. The feeling she had about him also helped to keep her from calling him at all.

As the hours passed, Sansa was growing hungry. She looked at the clock on her computer and glanced back over her shoulder to see Petyr was still deep in this meeting with Sandor Clegane. She took a deep breath and turned her head back around to her desk. She had already completed what she mainly needed to do for that afternoon and her stomach was rumbling. She hadn't taken lunch yet because she was waiting for Petyr.

Grabbing her phone, Sansa looked down at her texts and pushed Petyr's name. I'm going to have lunch ordered in. Want anything? Sansa pushed the send button and crossed her legs. Her hand reached for her coffee before she finished it and waited.

 _No, love. I'd have to order for these goons. You go ahead._ Was the response she got. She frowned, hoping that maybe he could sway them to finish up when her phone went off again. _Can you cancel my appointment at 2:45? This is going to take a little longer._

 _Yes, sir._ Sansa texted back.

Another text came in quickly after. _I'm sorry, sweetling. I'll make it up later._ He sent her back with a winky face emoji attached.

Her blush flared across and she sent back a kissy face emoji in response.

The rest of the day was pretty boring for Sansa. She was pretty sure she spent more time scrolling her Facebook and Instagram and checking her Snapchat more than she had actually done any work. With Petyr's meeting going on for as long as it had, he spent most of his time cooped up in his office with Clegane and his men.

Sansa could hardly contain herself when Clegane left with his four men in tow and Petyr was collapsed back in his office chair, rubbing his forehead. The sun was already going down and the lights in the office were much more vibrant than during the day at that point. Sansa waited a few minutes before she got up and quietly opened his door to peer in at him.

“Hey.” She said quietly. “Can I come in?” Sansa asked.

Petyr looked up and smile, “Of course you cannot come in.” He joked with a small roll of his eyes.

Smiling, Sansa stepped through the door and made her way over to his desk where she leaned against the side of his desk with her hip and crossed her arms over her chest. “How'd it go?” She asked curiously.

Shrugging his shoulders, “He's determined to get back at his brother for putting him in jail.”

“Wait, his brother put him in jail?” Sansa asked, confused.

“Apparently so. He said that was why he missed his last two appointments with me.” Petyr answered. “Said bobbies caught him and his men carjacking some of the Mountain's cars. He said he paid the justices off to drop the charges but he still spent jail time.”

“Why didn't he just call you? Sansa asked further.

“Because that was the night I was going to meet Alayne.” Petyr sighed, raising his brow.

“Oh..” Sansa looked away, biting her lip.

Petyr reached out and took her hand in his. “Hey, don't be upset. Shite happens, love. I told you, I've forgiven you for that.” His smile that he wore on his face for her helped to cheer her up a little but it still didn't mean she was over the fact that she lied to him.

“So what happens now?” Sansa asked, hoping to change the focus back to Clegane.

“Well, we have this lawsuit between the Mountain and the Hound. I have a lot of research to do and you know what that means.” Petyr eyed his beautiful assistant.

Sansa groaned, “Aw bollocks. More traveling?”

“Perhaps. I'm going to try to keep that from happening. Or I'll just take you with me.” Petyr grinned. “I can't just go anywhere without my assistant you know. Who else am I going to watch bend down to pick my pens up and sit in my lap?”

Blushing, Sansa couldn't hide the giggle that crossed her lips. “Gee, I don't know.” A twinge of jealousy crept up her spine at the thought of Petyr entertaining another woman but she quickly let it go. They weren't exclusive so she didn't think she had the right to be jealous. But it didn't stop her from feeling that way.

“Well while you were in your meeting, guess who tried asking me on a date?” Sansa teased Petyr with her words.

“Who?” He asked, his eyes narrowing at her.

“Ramsay Bolton.” Sansa frowned.

His own jealousy nipped at his chest and his face quickly shifted from curiosity to anger. Sansa noticed this quick shift and felt his hand grip her hand a little harder than before. She looked down at her hand in his and then back to his face which caused his grip to lessen.

“That little bleeding knob.” Petyr growled. He pulled Sansa to his side, not worrying about the fact that his blinds were not down and if anyone walked by and paid attention, they'd see. Thankfully for them, most of the people had left for the evening.

“Are you jealous?” Sansa asked, deciding that instead of being more reserved about asking those types of questions that she would be more transparent. It was important to Sansa not to hold back from Petyr.

Feeling him tense against her, Sansa immediately felt a twinge of regret come over her. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable but the idea that he was jealous of another man talking to her and asking her out made her feel a type of way that she had never felt before.

Glancing up at her, Petyr gritted his teeth together. He didn't want to admit his own jealousy. It wasn't even the competition that he feared but simply the idea that she _belonged_ to him. It was a possession he felt over the young girl. Ever since she had stepped into his office, he felt that possessive presentiment overcome him.

“I'm not jealous.” Petyr said, his eyes narrowed and looking up at her. His grip on her waist tightened momentarily. “Territorial.”

“Territorial?” She asked confused.

Clearing his throat, Petyr had to search for the right words. He surely didn't want to scare off his young lady. He knew that most women were independent these days and the idea of being seen as an objects was very wrong. He didn't see her as an object. He just saw her as _his_. The idea of suddenly explaining this to her weighed on him. He felt like he needed to be careful with his choice of words.

Using his other hand, Petyr took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. His eyes moved from her own icy blue stare of wonder only to drag his gaze down the long slender arm of the hand he was holding until it came on her fingers. So slender and long, just like her long legs. Her nails were perfectly painted a color that reminded him of a pale lavender and rounded at the tips, the nail accentuated by the acrylic that covered her real nail.

“You are my lady.” Petyr chose to keep his words simple. “I'd be lying if I said the idea of another man sharing something with you like what I have with you doesn't rattle my bones a little.” His eyes traveled back up her arm to her face to see how she would react to his explanation. “I don't take kindly to other man going after what is mine.”

Much to his surprise, Sansa didn't struggle against his grasp, didn't push him away, didn't shout obscenities of how much of an egotistical, sexist asshole he was. No, her composure didn't falter. Instead, he detected a hint of a smile on her lips but he wondered if she was trying to hide it.

“That is just something that you must endure with me.” Petyr said with a quiet sigh. “I am a territorial man, Sansa.”

“Then I guess I should just get used to that, now shouldn't I?” Sansa finally allowed her grin to surface on her lips as she leaned forward and placed a peck on his forehead. “I wouldn't trade you for Ramsay.” She assured him as she pulled back.

Petyr's grasp lessened on her and allowed her to step away out of fear they had been suspiciously close for long enough. It was getting harder and harder to hide their relationship. Petyr honestly believed it wouldn't be so hard but times like these when he wanted to hold her close and protect his woman and paw at her to show others who her keeper was, was hard. But somehow, the woman held far more composure than he seemed to.

Before she could part away from him completely, Petyr gripped her hand which caused her to stop, their body just inches from a touch and only their hands clasped together. Sansa looked down at his hand over hers and then to his mossy green eyes.

“I mean it, Sansa. You are mine and mine only. If you plan to see other men then tell me now and I will end this.” Petyr's voice turned to stone and hardened.

Shaking her head, “I don't plan to see anyone but you, Petyr.” Sansa felt the familiar fluttering in her belly whenever she felt a surge of happiness. It was calm and soft but it was there. “I don't want anyone else. Just you.” She admitted aloud to him.

Stepping just a little closer so that her body was closer to his again, this time, she faced him and allowed him to hold her hand still. She bent just enough to bring her face close to his and a twinge of bravery overcame her, not caring about the windows being open still.

“The idea of you kissing another woman makes me furious.” Sansa whispered, her face now inches from his while her thumb and finger tugged at her goatee. “It makes me jealous.”

“Don't be.” Petyr dropped her hand from his grip and reached up to stroke her cheek softly. “It is only you that I crave, sweetling.”

“So does that make you mine?” Sansa asked, needing that assurance that, that was exactly what he was saying to her.

“Always.” Petyr simply replied.

Sansa leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against his. Petyr in return wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her in closer again. His hold was firm and promising. It made Sansa feel all the more secure as it did for Petyr. Neither had any idea where their future was headed but both promised silently to themselves that wherever this was going, they were surely going to play along.


	14. Secret

* * *

* * *

As the fall began, the days and nights became colder. Days grew shorter and nights grew longer. Sansa's nineteenth birthday had finally come and went. She had celebrated it with her siblings first. They went to breakfast at a local restaurant and had a lovely birthday breakfast and then she spent the afternoon with Brienne who took her on a little shopping spree to all of the fancy stories sparing no expense. In the evening she went to a romantic dinner with Petyr and ended up staying at his penthouse. They had once again, came close to having sex but Petyr held back.

Sansa was growing a little tired of Petyr holding back from taking her virginity although she didn't discuss this with him. She was afraid of looking like a whore and didn't want him to feel some type of way because Sansa was so adamant about being physical with him.

Sure, Petyr pleased her in other ways. With his mouth and his hands. She enjoyed every titillating second she spent with him sexually. Still, no matter what they did, he wouldn't fuck her. It was a ton of foreplay and nothing more. Sansa was beginning to wonder if he even wanted to. He told her things that made her feel appreciated and wanted but yet he never went all of the way.

In the last month, they had spent twenty days out of the thirty-one days of the month together and each day they pleasured one another in some way, shape or form and not once did Petyr attempt to take her virginity. She was growing tiresome especially because at this point, she felt like she was more than ready to take it to the next step. She just couldn't figure out how to tell him that.

“Are you all ready to go?” Petyr asked curiously as Sansa approached the limo with her suitcase in tow.

The familiar bald driver was standing beside him with a polite smile on his face, ready to take her luggage as soon as she got to them.

“I think so. Thank you, Varys.” Sansa smiled. In turn he nodded his head to her and placed her suitcase in the trunk before opening the door for the two of them to get into the back of the limo. Sansa climbed in first and then Petyr got in behind her.

The divider between them and the front was down and Sansa watched the heavy-set bald man get into the limo and start it up. In the back, Petyr had rested his hand on her knee and sat back as Varys pulled the car off from Sansa's home.

“Are you ready to enjoy some time away from the office?” Petyr asked with a grin on his lips.

“Definitely. I'm glad you asked me to accompany you.” Sansa smiled.

“Of course. As I said before, what would I do without my loyal assistant?” Petyr chuckled quietly.

The smile on Sansa's face disappeared a little at the comment. She was hoping it was for other reasons and not just because she was his loyal assistant. They were basically boyfriend and girlfriend and she wished that it would have been simply because she was his and he was hers.

“Of course, I can't keep an eye on you while I'm away now can I?” Petyr asked, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. It made her smile reappear with his assurance. “What kind of man would I be to leave my young lady behind to give other young chaps a chance to steal her from me?”

There it was. That was what Sansa wanted to hear. It made her feel warm and wanted. It was nice to feel like she wasn't just an employee to him. That he saw her as more than that. Of course he had proven that to her on more than one occasion but the verbal reassurance helped when her doubts filled her.

The rest of the drive to the airport was quiet for the most part. Sansa had barely gotten any sleep and Petyr had coaxed her to rest her head against his shoulder and close her eyes while he plugged away on his phone, talking between colleagues and clients alike. Petyr was a man of understanding and the idea that it were he plugging away at his phone and not his assistant showed just how much of a workaholic he really was. He would have rather do the things himself than to force his sleepy lady to do it for him.

When they got to the airport, Petyr and Sansa boarded their flight quickly and made their way to Liverpool, England. The flight wasn't very long, making no stops and only lasting about two and a half hours. Sansa of course could sleep anywhere and being in first class, she happily took the opportunity to stretch out beside Petyr and napped while he had gotten out his laptop and began working on his most current case between the brothers Gregor Clegane and Sandor Clegane.

Once off the flight, they immediately took a cab to the hotel out near the beach in Liverpool. It was a quint little bed and breakfast that was extremely old – just like most bed and breakfast joints. Petyr explained to her that although he was there for business, he didn't expect her to feel that way. This was a chance for her to relax and not work, unlike him.

Sansa expressed to Petyr that she wouldn't mind doing any sort of work for him. She offered to tag along with him to talk with an informant that he had obtained to help him in his case involving the Hound but Petyr insisted that she relax. He gave her one of his personal credit cards, told her to go shopping and enjoy herself and that their two days in Liverpool would be one she should enjoy.

So instead of arguing with him, Sansa gave in to his insistence and after they checked into their B&B, Petyr left to go meet up with his informant and Sansa left to go enjoy the shopping that Liverpool had to offer. She bought a few gifts for her siblings, even getting something for Ned. She only really bought herself on thing; a dress. It was a dress she decided she was going to finally seduce Petyr with.

The time she spent alone shopping without Petyr gave Sansa the chance to plan this whole thing out. She was determined to lose her virginity and she wanted Petyr to be the one to give it to. She had been texting Brienne about it a lot and Brienne told her that if she was ready to go for it. So she was going to go for it. After her shopping, Sansa got lunch and then made her way back to the B&B to prepare for when Petyr came back.

When Petyr walked through the door to their room, he found it quiet and dimly lit. “Sansa?” He called out as he stepped through the door completely and looked around for the red head who was supposed to be back by now.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Sansa revealed herself to Petyr. Much to her delight, she enjoyed watching his jaw hit the floor when his eyes fell on her. There she stood. Wrapped in the beautiful maroon colored dress. The material draped over one shoulder, stopping at her elbow while her other shoulder was left bare. Her red hair was wrapped up around her head as if to create a crown on her head. A little bit of makeup covered her complexion and the smoky eye made her blue eyes glow in the dim light of the room.

“Sansa.” Petyr gasped as she stepped into the middle of the room. “You look exquisite, sweetling.”

Bashfully, Sansa smiled. The urge to cover her face with her hands was strong but she didn't. Instead, she stepped toward Petyr until he could safely wrap his arms around her tiny waist and she could drape her arms over his shoulders. He stroked her waist with his hands and the urges that crept up his spine made him want to rip the fabric from her body.

“I hoped you would like it.” Sansa grinned. She pressed her face into his neck, inhaling the musk of his cologne while he inhaled the smell of her sweet perfume deeply. Her lips pecked at his neck simultaneously.

“Mmm... I like that.” Petyr whispered softly. He tilted his head back a little to allow her more access to his flesh. “What is the occasion?” Petyr's voice a little louder and curiosity suddenly scratched at his brain.

“I just wanted to look pretty for you.” Sansa mumbled into his neck before pulling back so she could look into his eyes.

“You look beautiful, always, sweetling. You could wear a trash bag and I would still want to fall at your feet and worship you.” Petyr remarked.

The look in her eye was a familiar look. Petyr noticed it before and quite often. She wanted more than just a romantic evening together. The dress, the hair, the makeup, the look in her eye. It all spoke to him and was a tall tale sign of what she wanted.

“Then worship me.” Sansa suggested just as she took his hand and began pulling him toward the king sized bed behind her.

Without wasting another second, Petyr and Sansa were on the bed, arms wrapped around one another and their lips locked in a heated kiss. Their tongues were exploring their mouths as they enjoyed doing the most. Their hands roamed one anothers body. Their hearts raced in unison unbeknownst to them. They allowed their bodies to lead them to what was natural.

Petyr's fingers found the zipper just under Sansa's arm that would allow him to remove her dress. Slowly he drug the zipper down until it fell open to either side to give way for his hand to slip into the fabric. He was shocked to find she hadn't worn a bra beneath it. She had long since stopped wearing panties at he command and found she hadn't worn any today either.

Groaning from the reveal of flesh under his hands, Petyr began pushing the fabric and shifting it around until he had helped her to wiggle right out of it. It left her naked beside him in the bed while he was still working on kicking off his shoes.

Without having to speak a word to him, Sansa's hands were at his waist, pulling at the belt buckle of his pants. She tore at it until it opened under her fingers and she was pulling at his zipper eagerly until she was feverishly pulling his pants down his body and she went with them.

Their lips broke and Petyr focused on his shirt while Sansa removed the rest of what he had on from the waste down. When he failed to have his shirt off by the time she crawled back up his body, her hands grabbed the material and pulled so hard with such force, buttons clapped loudly as they flew off of the shirt and hit the walls and the floor. Petyr was shocked at how eager his girlfriend was becoming suddenly.

“Sansa..” Petyr said in earnest. His hands went to her shoulders to still her movements. She had gotten his shirt half way down his arms when he was trying to slow her.

“What?” Sansa's voice came in more like a whine.

Knitting his brows together, Petyr searched her face curiously. “What is going on?” He asked, his hands rubbing the skin of her arms with his palms. Something was very off about her.

“Nothing. I just want you.” Sansa said and leaned in to kiss him but his grip on her shoulders made her stop. “What is your problem?” Sansa growled, suddenly vexed at his urgency to halt her.

“Talk to me or I put my clothes back on.” Petyr growled back, a slight warning within in tone that made her sigh, fearing his anger more than her own.

“Why can't I just want you?” Sansa asked, not looking directly at him.

Narrowing his eyes, “You don't normally rip my buttons from my shirt.” Petyr pointed out to her. “What is it?”

A disgruntled sigh came from Sansa's throat as she pulled back and sat up on the bed. She fidgeted with her fingers in her lap and looked down at her hands. “I don't know... I just...”

Petyr removed his shirt the rest of the way and moved so that he was kneeling on the bed behind Sansa, his hands massaging her shoulders gently so he could comfort whatever was on her mind.

“We never had sex.” Sansa whispered, almost barely audible for Petyr to hear.

“What?” He asked in disbelief, needing to hear it again.

Sansa looked up at him this time, “You never have sex with me.”

“So you buy a brand new dress and try to rip my clothes off?” Petyr asked with a chuckle.

Rolling her eyes, Sansa moved to get up off of the bed and shrugged her shoulders. “I don't know why you won't just fuck me already.” Sansa said much louder than she had intended to.

“It's not that simple.” Petyr said, following her off of the bed and standing in front of her. “You're a virgin.”

“Who bloody cares?” Sansa sighed.

“Well I do, for one and for two, you've never expressed your want to have sex.” Petyr argued. He was very shocked at her behavior and her eagerness to have sex all of a sudden.

“I didn't think I'd have to with all of the oral and foreplay that we have. I figured maybe it would just happen.” Sansa remarked in frustration with a huff of air from her lungs.

“Forgive me for being old school, Sansa, but I take your virginity very seriously. It's a big deal.” Petyr reached out and placed his hands on her arms and stroked them again.

“How?” Sansa asked, her eyes searching his face for the answer to her question.

“Well, most women see it as something to cherish and don't want to fuck just anyone. I figured you would _tell me_ when you were ready. I didn't want to just take it.”

“I want you to.”

Taking a deep breath, Petyr took in her words and the gravity of what that meant. She was asking her to take the last thing that kept her from becoming a woman fully. She was giving him the gift of helping her to turn over a new leaf and become a woman fully. It wasn't something he took lightly.

“Are you sure? You can't get it back.” Petyr explained.

“Well I mean I just expected it to grow back when I regretted it.” Sansa sarcastically remarked which elicited a rolling of his eyes.

“I'm serious, Sansa. The last thing I want you to do is regret giving me such a responsibility. For the rest of your life it'll be burned into your brain that I was your first.” Petyr ignored her sarcasm and watched her features soften again.

“Yes, Petyr. I want you to be my first. I've wanted you to for some time now. I just didn't know I had to spell it out.” Sansa said with a sigh.

Bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek with his thumb, Petyr also wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. “That's all you had to say, sweetling.”

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Sansa leaned in and pressed her lips gently against his. A warmth spread over her body at the idea that it was finally going to happen and she was going to get what she had been wanting for weeks now. Ever since they started regularly being more sexually active with one another and it felt good to know she was finally going to become a woman fully.

Slowly, Petyr moved Sansa back until the back of her thighs hit the bed softly. When he couldn't go any further, Sansa broke the kiss and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Looking down at her wrap her hand around his semi, Petyr placed his hand on her jaw as she began to stroke him. His eyes slipped shut in response and he let out a pleasure filled sigh. Her touch was the best. She had quickly found what to do to make him tick. She knew how to touch him, how to stroke him, little things that he enjoyed during a blow job. Next would be to learn how he liked to fuck.

Wrapping her lips around the tip of his member, Petyr gasped at the feeling of the sudden warm wetness of her mouth. Her lips hugged the head of his cock so perfectly. The feeling of her tongue licking and lashing out at the tip made him moan quietly. Her hand jerked the length of him swiftly and easily.

Her eagerness to get him hard proved to pay off the moment she pulled away to suck in a breath of air and his erection stood out straight for her. She grinned and laid back against the bed. She reached down between her legs and touched her fingers to her clit playfully in front of him. Petyr watched her play with herself with delight in his eyes.

Sansa's knees came up while resting her feet on the mattress top and parted to allow the room for her hand between her legs. Petyr's hands reached out and pushed them further apart to expose her to him and naturally part the delicate folds that he feasted his eyes on.

“I'm so wet.” Sansa moaned playfully.

Petyr watched as her fingers picked up some of her dew and traced it around her clit to allow herself some lubrication to ease the feeling of rubbing her nub teasingly.

“Well I'm not. I think we need to fix that.” Petyr's remarked in a husky tone. He knelt on the bed and crawled around so that he was on his knees beside her body. “I want you to keep playing with yourself for me.” Petyr requested from her.

Without saying another word, she took a deep breath. Sansa took his erection in her grasp and lifted her head so she could press it to her lips before opening her mouth to take him between her lips. Her tongue circled around his member in her hand as she took him in deeper. Slowly, she sucked stroked him with her hand and her mouth. She took little gasps of air when she could but for the most part, she was getting used to the lack of breath while doing this.

Meanwhile, her fingers began to toy with her clit more feverishly than she had before. Petyr looked between her fingers rubbing and playing on her glistening pussy and the other to watch her take the length of his cock in her mouth where he could feel the warmth of her wet throat as she took him in deeper.

Petyr had to refrain from allowing his hips to rock into her. When her fingers stilled to pay attention to him, he used his hand to leave a little swat on her naked breast to remind her to continue. It also evoked a moan deep in her throat which rumbled through the length of his cock in her mouth and her fingers carried on. He also took the opportunity to grasp her breast in his hand, tugging and toying with her nipple to add to the pleasure she was working on herself.

Even as she gagged slightly, Petyr noticed she was unwavering on taking him in deeper. As she was learning to relax gag reflexes, Sansa closed her eyes and moaned again when she felt him tugging harder on her nipple which inflicted slight pain in her chest but she didn't want him to stop either.

Slowly, she pulled her head back, letting him fall from the cavity of her mouth and she gasped for air. Petyr looked down at her, drool wet her lips and her cheek from her insistent sucking of his knob. Through her panting and the drool on her face, her makeup was still perfect around her eyes and a part of him wanted to ensure he ruined it before they were done tonight.

Grabbing her arm with his hand, Petyr urged her to move. “Lay back.” Petyr rasped down to her. He helped her move her body to lay back more in the center of the bed and he moved to stand at the end of the bed with her legs on either side of him.

Stroking her legs in long strides with his hands, Petyr watched as she panted on the bed still, using the back of her hand to wipe the drool from her cheek. A small tweak of pride overcame him. He always loved how she enjoyed pleasing him and it brought a joy to him that he had never felt before.

His eyes gorged on the sight of her flower, already wet and waiting for him. Dragging his hands up the length of her legs, Petyr found her womanhood with his hands and began stroking her wetness with one hand while the thumb of his opposite hand nimbly teased her clit. A gasp of air from her made Petyr smile. He adored the sounds she made.

The feeling of his fingers on her most intimate muscle made Sansa groan aloud. She parted her legs further and allowed herself to open for him. Her hands found her breasts at the same time. Petyr grinned down at her as he watched her tug and tease her nipples to only add to the wonderful look of her body arching off of the bed slightly and her knees spread wife with her sex opened up just for him. The vision that was Sansa Stark was even more beautiful than ever that night.

Getting down to his knees, Petyr wrapped his mouth around her womanhood and began to lap at her folds with the flat of his tongue. Her juices coated his tongue and goatee. Hungrily he stroked her with his tongue, curling it each time it met her clit to flick the underside of the sensitive button. Each time, it produced a mew from her throat as if to tell him how much she enjoyed his ministrations.

Delving his finger deep into her depths, her walls hugged his finger and he met some resistance from the tightness of her sex. Quickly, however, the resistance was gone. His tongue swirled around her clit while his finger stroked her walls, moving it in and out a slow but eager pace before adding a second. This time he was met with a lot of resistance. Her virginity made her far more tight than what he was used to but he knew with some time and patience she'd open up for him perfectly.

Not stopping the movement of his tongue, He coaxed his two fingers into her. Her walls gripped his fingers with such a hold that the thought of what she was going to feel like wrapped around him made him moan into her folds. The vibrations tickled Sansa's clit and she moaned louder than before.

Pulling his head back, his beard coated in her honey and the taste of her lingering on his tongue, Petyr stood and positioned himself to her entrance. He felt like body wise, she was ready. He knew that no matter what he did, nothing would replace what the length of him would do to her. It was going to be uncomfortable and slightly painful and he hated that part but he also knew that he wanted to make her happy.

This was it. She was going to give herself to Petyr completely. Realization set in and Sansa gulped, swallowing past the lump in her throat. Feeling him sitting at the entrance to her body made her go rigid and Petyr could feel it.

“This might hurt. You might bleed.” Petyr said quietly while gripping her waist and pulling her down further to the edge of the bed. He picked her feet up and placed them on the bed to help anchor her so she wouldn't fly up the moment he entered her. “If you want me to stop I will.”

Unable to respond, the red head just nodded and laid her hands flat against the bed. She took a deep breath as soon as Petyr did and his decent began.

Taking himself in his hand, Petyr positioned the head of his cock at her entrance and with his other hand, he opened her folds. First, he stroked the head up and down a little to give himself some lubrication with her wetness before he finally pressed into her.

The tightness of her walls gripped him painfully. He couldn't ever remember feeling anything that was both painful and pleasure filled. Noises from her made him look up at her to see that Sansa laid back, her hands fisting the comforter under them and her face twisted in pain.

With only the head inside of her, he took one hand and stroked her thigh softly and the other grasped her waist to pull her down against him further. A little sharp cry from her throat made him stop again with just barely half of his length buried into her. He thought about stopping but she still hadn't told him to and he wouldn't until she said to.

Instead of stopping, Petyr pushed his hips forward, pushing into her slowly. He felt the little resistance of her hymen and took a deep breath before pushing into it and breaking it to release her from her chastity. She engulfed him and by the time he had buried himself into her completely, Sansa was withering around him and panting heavily. Little tears trickled down the corner of her eyes and into her hair.

Petyr didn't move his hips. He kept himself still inside of her and stroked her body with his hands, wanting her to grow comfortable of his length. The urge to rock into her was strong but he knew that would be the wrong thing to do in that moment. Instead he was still and allowed for her walls to stretch and soak him as they naturally built a barrier of wetness to help lubricate the both of them.

When the stillness became too much, Petyr studied her face as he felt her hips shift a little under him and he knew it was okay.

Slowly, he pulled himself from the depths of her pussy and watched the redness that coated the length of him. It wasn't a lot really but he could see the specks that littered his flesh. Reaching down, he grabbed his shirt and wiped it across his member and even wiped some of the blood from her flower before he pushed back into her slowly.

Again, her face screwed into pain at the intrusion and he knew it would take time but eventually she would feel the same pleasure that he too felt. He repeated these motions over and over. Each time his thrust went a little harder into her. Each time, her face relaxed more and more until she was quietly panting and gripping the blanket again.

Sansa muttered something and Petyr didn't hear her. He asked her to speak up louder and she muttered, “Fuck me, Petyr.” With a little moan attached to the end as if to seal it with a kiss. The ache in his sack grew at the sound of her words and her moan and he needed to further instruction. She wanted to be fucked and he was going to pleasure her the best way that he knew.

Leaning forward, Petyr rested his hands on either side of her and pulled his hips away from her quickly before slamming down into her for the first time. She cried out from the collision and the feeling of him painfully sliding into her hard but almost instantly the pain had subsided. Yes. This was what he wanted. This was what she wanted.

Their lips only inches from one another, Petyr's hands fisted the blanket beneath them as he rolled into her. Rocking his hips in and out of her fast and eagerly. Their eyes both closed, enjoying the pleasure, little grunts coming from his lips as he slid in and out of her with some force and hers was simply from the rough joining of their hips followed by the pure pleasure and slight pain she felt in unison.

Petyr opened his eyes and glanced down at Sansa. His eyes traveled down between them and he watched himself as he pulled his hips back before pushing them forward and disappearing into her. A guttural moan slipped. He moved his eyes back up to look at her face. He couldn't believe it. This beautiful young Stark woman was laying beneath him, withering under him. He pumped harder and deeper into her to ground himself from floating away.

“I.... I...” Sansa whimpered but Petyr moved his lips to hers, covering them with his own. Their tongues fought to keep up with the movement of their bodies. Especially once his hips thrust into so hard that her body bounced against his own, her nipples scraping painfully against his chest and her head bobbed from the force.

“I'm gonna cum.” She managed to cry out when their lips parted finally.

Moving his hand between them, Petyr quickly found her engorged clit and rubbed it quickly with his fingers. “Cum for me, Sansa.” He whispered into her ear. His lips found the spot just under her earlobe that she loved so much. He sucked hard on her skin and frigged her clit with gusto that matched that of his hips that drove into her.

Crying out, her body tensed and her belly coiled. The explosion that rocked the young redhead's body was fierce and unlike anything she had ever felt before in her life. A slew of moans and groans escaped her as the room filled with the noises from her body. The music to his ears gave him the encouragement to continue to rock into her. Even with her walls squeezing his cock inside of her, the flooding of her body gave him the perfect lubrication.

He leaned back up, placing both hands back on the bed and he rocked hard into her. “You're mine, Sansa. Only mine.” He growled while looking down at her still shaking, her climax slowly dwindling in her core. But lust filled eyes looked back up at him as he spoke. “Mine...” Petyr snarled.

His own climax rippled through every fiber of his being as he pulled out of her and the first few strands of his seed shot onto her belly and the last few she caught with her thighs and Petyr leaned back, closing his eyes as the primal moan escaped his body, his hands gripping her knees roughly.

His cock twitched a little by the time he opened his eyes. Both of them were panting for their breath. Sansa looking up at him, almost shocked and in disbelief that it had finally happened.

Petyr moved from between her legs and laid down on his back beside her on the bed. A smile formed on Sansa's lips beside him. She turned on her side, not caring about the semen on her abdomen and stroked his chest with her fingers while her cheek rested against his shoulder.

“That was simply brilliant.” Sansa said quietly, her voice now very hoarse.

“I concur.” Petyr said with a chuckle. “You are an angel, sweetling.”

“Then you must be my devil.” Sansa grinned.

“Why a devil?” Petyr asked, lifting a brow as he turned his head to look beside him at her.

“Because I feel corrupt. And it's glorious.” Sansa chuckled and nuzzled his shoulder with her lips.

“I'd like to think of it more like I've liberated you.” Petyr brought his hand up to take her hand in his and bring it up to his lips so he can kiss her palm softly.

“Whatever you want to call it, I'm happy.” Sansa's blue orbs found the cloudy green color of his eyes.

Smiling back at her, Petyr's gaze met hers. “As am I, pet. You've made me very happy.”


	15. Obsessions

* * *

* * *

The trip to Liverpool with Petyr had proven to be very enlightening on multiple levels. Both for Sansa and for Petyr.

At first, Sansa had been worried that once Petyr had her once, he'd be finished and would wipe his hands of her. That most certainly was not the case between Sansa Stark and Petyr Baelish. It couldn't have been further from what had since followed.

Petyr's appetite for Sansa had only since grown. He became insatiable. The need to have her day and night and twice during the day never wavered. He craved her touch, the feeling of her creamy white skin, the taste of her lips, the sounds of her little mews of pleasure. Just being in the same room as her sent his senses whirling.

Still, they kept their relationship private. They had yet to reveal that they were seeing one another to anyone except Brienne. She often encouraged Sansa to follow her heart and to do what made her happiest and here lately, it was Petyr that made her happy. He didn't just fulfill her sexually but spiritually. Sansa felt like Petyr hadn't just entranced her but her soul as well.

His feelings for her were only getting stronger too. It wasn't just the sex he craved from Sansa. He craved her presence. He craved her conversation, her words of wisdom. She made him feel relevant to current times. She also had a way of making him smile wildly. She was the worlds gift to him and he kept her close.

As the days and nights passed, Sansa spent even more time with Petyr. Her sexual appetite was rather recalcitrant no matter how she tried to tame it. She hungered for him at all hours of the day and the night. It was a different feeling than she had felt before. The feeling of him taking her over and over again was one she reveled in.

“Are we going into the office?” Sansa murmured against Petyr's chest sleepily.

A soft groan from Petyr's lips as he moved his arm down around Sansa's body and stroked her side with his hand. His other arm rested on his pillow beside his head which he nuzzled, not wanting to get up from the bed. Even though they had snoozed their alarms simultaneously for the last ten minutes. They had a late night last night and now regretfully didn't want to get up out of bed.

“I take that as a yes.” Sansa mumbled as she picked her head up and looked over at the time on his alarm clock on the bedside table. “It's eight already, Petyr. We are so late.” Sansa took a deep breath and looked down at the older man who was refusing to make an effort to get up.

He did however turn his head and look up at the red head who was now posed over him slightly. Her long red hair tickled his side as she looked down at him. The hair was flipped over to one side of her face that created a curtain of crimson. Even though his sleepy blind eyes, Petyr could see her beauty. It made him take a deep breath to make sure he was still even breathing.

Lifting his hand to cup the back of her neck, he cupped the back of her head in his hand as he pulled her down against him. “Oh not again.” Sansa moaned quietly. The sore tingle between her legs added to the moist feeling of her thighs rubbing together reminded her of the night they had enjoyed the previous night.

“Excuse me?” Petyr finally croaked. He stopped pulling her down toward him with inches left to go between them. “Did I hear you right?” He asked almost in disbelief.

“I'm so sore.” Sansa whimpered before leaning in the rest of the way to nuzzle his chest.

“Because that's going to stop me.” Petyr said sarcastically while pushing her hair to the side that had somehow fallen against his face as she leaned in the rest of the way and tickled his face.

With his other hand snaking down between them without her knowledge, Petyr surprised Sansa by placing his hand against the flesh of her breast and kneading it in his hand. She let out a little moan into his chest, her nails digging into his skin painfully.

Hissing as she brought her head back, she gripped his wrist in her hand. “If you do that any more I fear I might lose a nipple.” Sansa said with a little chuckle. She opened her eyes and looked down at Petyr who donned a sly smile on his lips.

“Allow me to soothe you then.” Petyr whispered just as he leaned his head down into the cavity between her breasts and took one of her nipples in his mouth gently.

Even as she felt the little tickle of pain, the feeling of his warm tongue against her little bud allowed a warmth to spread throughout her body. His hand cupped the underside of her breast and kneaded it eagerly though being gentle. If she had to be honest, it was kind of helping the aching in her nipples but it did nothing to help the aching between her thighs.

“Petyr.” Sansa moaned into his head while nuzzling her face against the crown of his head. One hand found the short tendrils of his hair and she held his head to her chest with her other hand planted firmly on the bed beside him to keep her sitting up just enough.

Moving his head from one breast to the other, Petyr took her other nipple between his lips and lapped gingerly at it. Feeling her wiggle against him as he swirled his tongue around the little bud, teasing and taunting the young beauty in his bed only made the muscle that lay flaccid between his legs to stir, slowly beginning to perk up.

Little 'Mms” and “Oohs' filled the air. The source being Sansa's throat. The feeling of her fingers tangled in his short hair and only getting more firm and needy piqued his curiosity. So Petyr brought his free hand up to her legs and stroked the long length of her thighs starting at her knee and roamed his fingers up her milky skin to her inner thigh. He wiggled his fingers between her closed thighs and felt the wetness on his fingers immediately.

Petyr lifted his head from her breast and nuzzled his cheeks between them. “Sore or not, you're greedy.” A wicked smile still plastered his complexion. His fingers found her slick folds and stroked softly.

Another hiss escaped from Sansa's lips and it made his cock jump again. He was already semi-erect at this point and only growing harder. He left a trail of kisses across her bosom while kissing his way up her body until he found the flesh of her neck. Nipping at the bruise he had left the night before evoked a whimper from her and he moved his lips down from that to give her another love bite.

Sucking at the flesh thirstily, Petyr had no regard in that moment for the fact that he was leaving physical marks of their fucking on her skin. His lips bruised her hide easily, popping the little capillaries under her skin. Digging his teeth into the muscle of her neck at the same moment that he pressed two fingers against her clit made the young woman cry out.

Her clit trembled and pulsed under the weight of Petyr's fingers. The throbbing only grew worse and it was evident that she was incredibly tender from their many rounds of sex from the previous night. She wanted to push him away to stop the pain but the animal that had lay dormant in her soul for so long that he had let loose with the taking of her virginity stirred and growled within her. Her greedy hands only gripped his shoulders painfully to encourage him to continue.

Lips ebbed from her neck to release her from the hold of his mouth. Petyr took the opportunity to lay back against the bed and encourage her to move her body to lay over him. Sansa didn't deny him the satisfaction of watching her body and feeling her body slip across his until she straddled his waist. She felt his erection bump against her womanhood and she bit her lip. The thought of him already wanting her more made her seep.

Resting his hands on her waist, Petyr enticed her to grind herself down against him. He could feel the tender lips of her sex kiss the length of his cock. Already she was dripping her juiced down the length of him. The rotating of her hips to entice him made Petyr groan. Now painfully hard, he wanted to take her feverishly but the idea of her being sore from last night tugged at his heart strings.

Still, Petyr wanted her and he wasn't going to allow her to leave him hard and waiting like this. “Shower... Now.” Petyr demanded suddenly hunger in his tone.

Without a word, Sansa got up from the bed and made her way into the bathroom with Petyr in tow. Their feet padded across the carpet until they met the marble floors. Sansa reached into the shower and turned the water on to allow it minute to get warm.

A thought crossed Petyr's mind and while standing behind Sansa, he dropped to his knees and began stroking her backside and the back of her thighs with his hands. Admiring the view, he looked up the whole height of her. Her long hair was a stark contrast to the porcelain skin and it tickled the top of her cheeks especially when she tilted her head back.

A trail of kissed beginning at the middle of her thigh went up to the underside of the round globe of her ass cheek before going across and down the other thigh. Meanwhile, Petyr's hands groped and massaged the muscles. She was firm, not a single dimple of cellulite. She was lean all over and he could feel it in the way her firm backside reacted to his massaging.

“Bend forward.” Petyr ordered her. Sansa bent forward over the sink in front of her and Petyr coaxed her feet apart.

Spinning himself around and beneath the threshold of her legs, Petyr sat back on his glutes and like this he could see up the front of her. Her breasts, firm and supple looked engorged slightly and painfully swollen around the nipple from where he had sucked on them. They dangled over the sink with her hands on either side of the sink in the position.

His eyes traveled back down her body until he found the view of her pussy. Distended and a little more red than it had been the night before, Petyr grinned to himself before bringing his mouth up to meet the tender folds of her sex. His tongue slipped out from between his lips and found her clit first.

“Oh god!” Sansa yelped from the sudden contact. She moaned aloud immediately after. Pain mixed with pleasure and instinctively she parted her legs a little more to allow him to easily access her sex.

Petyr could feel the opening of her thighs and took the opportunity to cover her with his mouth, sucking her juices from her crevice. A slew of moans escaped Sansa and she rocked her hips a little to try and lessen the pain. Her body trembled from his tongue finding her clit again and simultaneously tapping and lapping at the bundle of nerves.

Moving his tongue down to her entrance, Petyr pressed his hands to her ass and pulled her hard against his mouth as he forced his tongue into her. An audible came from his throat as he tasted her honey on his tongue. She coated him easily with the amount that had already dripped down to her opening. Soaking his goatee already, Petyr hungrily darted his tongue in and out and all around the inside of her center.

The heat spread across her body and her fingers of one hand came down to stroke her clit while he engulfed himself in her womanhood. Petyr felt this and his eyes quickly flew open and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away. Sansa went to protest but his tongue flicking painfully rapidly over her clit made her cry out.

Feeling at though she had suffered enough, Petyr stopped and moved to stand.

Once on his feet, he pulled Sansa into the shower and allowed her to stand under the stream of water first. He helped her soak her hair before he grabbed her shampoo and squirted a dollop in his hand before he began running his fingers through her hair. She happily tilted her head back and allowed him to wash the long tendrils of hair while she focused just on her scalp. Once she was ready, he helped her rinse the shampoo from her hair before repeating the same motion with her conditioner.

Unable to prolong himself, Petyr pressed her body against the cold tile of the shower and stroked her sides, her tummy, her arms, her ass. The cold of the marble tiles made her nipples ache painfully again. The cold also sent streams of electricity immediately to her clit.

Positioning her with his hands the way he wanted her, Petyr pulled her backside out so that she was arched back for him. One hand resting on her shoulder, the other grabbed himself. He stroked the length of his cock a few times until he was ready to position the head to her tumescent folds where he slowly began to press into her.

“Fuck.” Petyr drew out of his throat, eyes rolling in the sockets momentarily. She was still so tight and her walls felt even more full than normal. It felt like she melded to him with that long stroke into her body that kindled a cry from her lips. Even without her noises, he knew it hurt a little.

He cooed softly in her ear as he leaned forward once buried deep in her depths. His hand on her shoulder came around to grasp her throat in his palm. He wasn't rough but the gesture in itself was possessive and domineering. He could feels her walls flex around his member at the gesture. She liked it.

Sansa pressed back into him once he stilled in her pussy. She flexed her muscles around his to coax him to move his hips. It was pure agony and so painful and the only thing that would make her feel better would be the rocking of his hips into her. “Petyr.” She whimpered.

“What is it, sweetling?” Petyr teased.

“Don't toy with me.” Sansa moaned.

“What's the magic words?” Petyr asked, placing his lips on the lobe of her ear to tug at it playfully.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

A silence came over them as she hesitated. “Please fuck me.” Sansa's voice was barely audible and muffled by her face covered by her hair.

“What?” Petyr teased once more. “I need to know what you want, Sansa. Tell me” His voice was husky in her ear and made her walls pulse around his thick muscle.

“I want you to fuck me, please.” She said louder this time, looking over her shoulder at him for her to hear.

A guttural growl escaped him at her words and he pulled out slowly and thrust up into her. Immediately, a slew of moans and obscenities filled the air that came from Sansa's throat. Petyr couldn't believe how dirty her words got in the midst of sex. It turned him on to know that as innocent as she portrayed, she had quite the potty mouth.

His hips quickened. His thrusts began to grow rougher. The sounds of the shower, the sounds of their moans, the sounds of their bodies slapping against one another. Pelvis met pelvis which elicited a new stream of cries and noises from both of them. Their own symphony played out in the shower.

Slipping his hand back from her throat to her shoulder, Petyr's finger tips bruised her shoulder painfully as he gripped onto her. His other hand gripped her hip, his fingers biting into her skin and jerking her body back against his.

Each time he took her since the first night, Petyr was claiming her. He made sure that she knew who she belonged to. Sansa didn't deny him a single stitch of her body. She in fact encouraged this behavior instead. She enjoyed it most when he fucked her like he owned her. There was a primal instinct that spread throughout their bones every time and it only intensified with each sexual encounter.

Taking her body again and again, their bodies crashed into one another. Sansa pressed her upper body hard into the marble to give him as much of her midsection as he wanted. His hands coveted every inch that he could easily reach. Green eyes took in the sight of her with each passing second they spent like this.

Rocking his hips into her with gusto, Petyr could feel the familiar flutters of her walls and knew she was close. So he leaned into her ear and slowed his thrusts, much to her dismay.

“Tell me you're mine.” Petyr growled in her ear.

“Petyr...” Sansa whined.

“Tell me.” He said through gritted teeth and bucked hard into her.

“I'm yours.” Sansa moaned.

“No one else can have you, Sansa.” Petyr bayed in her ear. “You are mine alone.” He teeth grazed her neck and evoked a whimper from her. “You are mine.”

As if he were trying to manifest his point, he drove his cock into her harder and harder with each word that was joined by a matching thrust. Her walls were quivering and her body was beginning to tremble, mainly her legs and hips.

“Yes.” Sansa moaned loudly.

Pawing at her body, “Come for me.” Petyr ordered her. With an arm around her waist, his fingers found her clit where he frigged the button quickly.

Gasping against the tile, Sansa felt her climax at the base of her spine where it crept up and exploded through her body. Her pussy flexed and pulsed around his knob, flooding it with her juices. She cried out noisily and arched her back as much as she could with trembling legs.

Pounding into her, Petyr felt his own climax nearing. His thrusts quickened as he needed almost lifting her up off of her tiptoes. His hands pawed at her ass and hips painfully. Aggressively handling her as he needed with each thrust like a maniac.

Finally, he felt the coil in his balls and with the first spurt, he almost didn't pull out in time and his seed splattered against her folds. Each following release of his ejaculate was caught by her inner thigh and the wall.

Panting, Petyr rested his forehead against the back of her shoulder and stroked her backside lovingly slow. In the moment, he was like a beast but afterwards, he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel some guilt for the way he handled her body. More than likely that was also the reason why she was still sore this morning.

Once the euphoria wore off, Sansa and Petyr proceeded to actually wash up and get ready for work. Sansa had started keeping a few articles of clothing at Petyr's along with a toothbrush, hair brush, feminine products and bathing products. She hadn't moved in but stayed there most nights as she preferred it over the Stark home which was cold and lonesome for her. She enjoyed the comfort and warmth that she felt at Petyr's penthouse.

Dressing in a nice pair of black slacks, a white button up blouse and a black best, Sansa straightened her hair and applied some makeup to her face before strapping a pair of stilettos to her feet and venturing out to the kitchen where Petyr was getting his things in his briefcase prepped before they went.

Fixing an earring to her lobe, Sansa leaned against the counter with her hip. “You know if you keep leaving marks on my body I might have to explain why I look like a battered woman and I don't think rough sex will be a reasonable explanation.” Sansa joked while adjusting the clasp of her earring.

Lifting his gaze momentarily to his girlfriend, Petyr grinned. “Well love, I think you've done a swell job at covering them thus far.” His gaze went back down to the papers and files being placed into his briefcase neatly.

“I feel like a bit of a slag donning these marks.” Sansa flushed momentarily.

“Don't you dare call yourself that.” Petyr warned her. “You are far from that.”

“Oh I know. I just feel.. naughty.” Sansa laughed innocently.

“You'll learn to enjoy them.” Petyr said while clasping the briefcase shut. He turned his attention to Sansa and walked over to her. She had just clasped her other earring in her ear when he placed his arms safely around her waist. “Are you coming home with me tonight?” He asked her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I can't tonight. I promised Arya I'd help her with some book report that she'd doing at school.” Sansa wrapped her arms around Petyr's shoulders. “Rain check?”

“Of course.” Petyr placed a quick peck on her lips that she reciprocated quickly. “I'll have Varys drive us in. I am far too tired to drive.” He smirked. “We'll stop and get coffee on our way in.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sansa grinned in return.

Once they left for work, they stopped at the coffee shop by their office to get coffee before actually stepping into the office. As always, Sansa went in first so they didn't make things look suspicious. Petyr stayed atop the parking garage to smoke a cigarette before he ventured into the office after her.

It was only an hour into their morning when Sansa could hear angry shouting from the front desk. Her eyes furrowed while looking down the hall. She couldn't see the man but the voice was familiar. Narrowing he eyes further, Sansa stood just as the figure stomped down the hallway toward her to reveal it to be none other than her father.

“Where is he?” Ned growled in a drunken stupor.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Sansa gasped, stepping in front of her father to block him from entering Petyr's office. Immediately, she felt embarrassed.

“Don't play dumb with me. You're not so innocent you tramp!” Ned shouted while gripping his daughter's arm painfully where Petyr had left a bruise from the previous night that wasn't as lovingly as the way Ned Stark grabbed his daughter's arm in that moment.

“Ned!” Petyr shot over between them and blocked Sansa from Ned's way. “What is the meaning of this?” He exclaimed. He noted that he could smell the very familiar smell of alcohol on Ned's breath.

Meanwhile, hurt by her father's words, Sansa stood behind Petyr, her eyes wanting to burst with tears and in complete shock.

“You took my little girl from me!” Ned drunkenly slurred while pushing Petyr. “You've ruined her!” He cried out.

Sansa's body vibrated in shock, horror, anger, and all of those awful feelings that she had expected to feel when she would finally decide to tell her father of whom she had been seeing. _This_ was not the way she expected this to go.

“Come on, step into my office. We will discuss things privately there.” Petyr insisted. He placed a hand on Ned's arm but the drunk man violently shoved him off.

“Don't touch me you bastard!” Ned shouted at him. “You were supposed to be my best bleeding friend! **This**! _This_ is how you repay me for all I've done for you?” Ned growled through gritted teeth.

“It's not like that,” Petyr started but was cut off by his assistant behind him.

“You and Petyr haven't spoken in years prior to me working here!” Sansa howled at him. “And I'm a bloody grown woman! I can choose who I see!”

“Not him! Of all people! Not Petyr fucking Baelish!” Ned shouted at his daughter while pointing to Petyr.

“I don't care whether you like it or not, dad! Petyr and I have been seeing each other for months and I don't plan to stop any time soon!” Sansa cried as the first sting of tears fell on her cheeks one at a time.

Shaking his head, “I can't believe you, Sansa Alayne. Your mother would be disappointed in your behav-”

“Don't! Don't you dare bring mum into this!” Sansa hollered to Ned through her tears. “You have no idea what mum would think of this! You're not mum! You will never be mum! She's gone and I don't want to hear any mention of how she would feel because you don't know!” Her anger and frustration was finally coming to a head. They hardly noticed the little crowed that was forming in their office as people poked their heads out into the hallways.

“What happened to you, Sansa?” Ned asked, his voice softened.

“When my father forced me to pick up the slack because my mum died and he stopped caring for his children, I was forced to grow up.” Sansa bitterly answered while at the same moment flicked tears from her cheeks with her thumbs.

“I did no such thing.” Ned denied.

“Liar!” Sansa cried. You just drowned yourself at the pub and threw yourself into your work. You never once said thank you or that you were sorry!” Sansa sobbed suddenly. “I got tired of doing what _you_ should have been doing and I chose to be with Petyr instead because at least he doesn't treat me like a child!”

“I have suffered since your mother's passing and I'm sorry.” Ned said through his own tears.

“No. I'm not taking your apology now. You have continuously hurt me and I refuse to continue to allow that from my father.”

“I will not allow this while under my roof.” Ned growled.

“Fine! I'll pack my shite and I'll move into Brienne's. She's been more of a parent than you have been in the last year!”

Suddenly security was at Ned's sides, pulling him back and forcing him from the office while he screamed obscenities at Sansa, Petyr and to no one else in particular. Sansa watched in horror as her father was dragged away from them and pulled outside.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn her head to find Petyr's comforting hand on her shoulder but she pulled away. “I'm sorry. I have to go.” Sansa cried before running out of the office in a hurry.

“Sansa wait!” Petyr called out but the red head didn't stop. He sighed painfully and pushed his fingers through his hair.

This was the first time, Petyr had a chance to look around. Everyone had been watching and even a few clients. Embarrassed, Petyr looked around and growled, shouting at everyone to mind their own business and to go back to work before he walked back into his office and slammed his door shut.

Going straight for his phone, Petyr immediately pulled up his texts. _Where are you going?_ He texted Sansa. He didn't immediately get a response. He sat down in his office chair and stroked his face while he waited. And wait. And waited.

The day went on without another word from Sansa and his fear for her grew. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't know whether to run after her to console her or to let her be and lick her wounds alone. Please text me. Let me know you are okay. If you need space, I understand. If you want to come over tonight, you are more than welcome. Still, Sansa never texted him back.

This worried Petyr Baelish. Sansa Stark, the young beauteous assistant that he had been seeing on and off for the past four months was suddenly unable to be reached and it was devastating him. Would she leave? Did she just need space?

All Petyr knew was that he had strong feelings for Sansa and he didn't want her to leave him. He could handle a few days of space but what he couldn't deal with was the idea that she would leave him for good because of this.


	16. Symmetry

* * *

* * *

The screen to the iPhone on the nightstand illuminated the brown bedroom walls. Flicking her attention to her phone, Sansa took a deep breath and reached over for the device. On the screen was the notification of a text message. _Meet me in Godswood Park. Please?_

Sighing heavily, Sansa used her thumb print to unlock the device and began typing. _It's 3 AM. Go to sleep._

_You're awake though._ This made her roll her eyes. She hated how he knew she would be awake anyway.

Sansa always had issues sleeping. Whether she was alone or she was laying beside Petyr. Falling asleep was always the hardest and often was she restless even in her slumber. She would toss and turn, kick her blankets from her body and even get up on the rare occasion that she had to use the loo. She often fell asleep with her phone in hand, reading or watching videos.

“This better be good.” Sansa mumbled, throwing the bedding to the side and allowing for her to crawl from the mattress. Hanging her legs over the side of the bed, Sansa rubbed her face with her hands before fastening her hair back in a messy red haired bun.

Standing up from the bed, Sansa walked over to the recliner in the corner of the room. Her suitcase laid on the seat of the recliner, leaning open for her. Sansa fished out a pair of sweat pants and pulled them over her long legs to protect herself from the cold temperatures outside. She then grabbed her hoodie and pulled it on over her t-shirt. She slipped her feet into a pair of slippers and grabbed her keys from her purse before quietly exiting the room.

As quiet as she could be, Sansa tiptoed through Brienne's hallway. At the top of the stairs, a sound caught her attention and she cranked her head to the side to look down toward Brienne's door. The laughing and giggling only meant one thing; Ms. Tarth was not in there alone. Grinning at the idea of her best friend getting laid, she shook her head and headed down the stairs.

Outside, Sansa pushed her keys into her hoodie pocket with her wallet and phone and started her short walk to the near by park.

A chill ran through Sansa's body as the cool autumn night's air flowed down over her. It crept into the space where her hoodie separated from her neck which only made the chill more intense. She shuddered and pulled her hood up over her head to further protect her neck from the cold and pulled her arms around herself, hoping that it would further block out the chill.

It had been a few days since Sansa had the fight with Ned. Walking in the cold quiet night made her think back on the explosion that happened once she had gotten home merely an hour after the scene he caused at the office. She was thoroughly embarrassed and didn't want to go back right away.

When she returned home, Ned was still fuming and had already started “packing” her things for her. He had went into his daughter's room and began tossing random clothes and such into a suitcase, albeit wasn't even hers.

They fought ferociously, “You would know just how happy he makes me if you'd paid attention for two seconds!” Sansa had shouted while grabbing her things from his hands and grabbing _her_ suitcase out.

“Petyr Baelish is a crook and a scumbag. You're a Stark and you deserve better than a bleeding knob like him!” Ned had growled at his eldest daughter.

“Being a Stark means nothing when your father is a drunk!” Sansa had cried while throwing a pile of clothes and shoes into the suitcase.

“You have changed. What happened to my little girl?” Ned asked almost in disbelief that his own flesh and blood were saying these things to him.

“She's gone! She's buried six feet below in that casket with her mother because at least her mother tried!” She has screamed at him through her tears. “No matter how sick! No matter how much pain she felt! _She_ was there! _She_ tried! You weren't there when I needed my dad! You weren't there when I needed my father to console me! You chose booze over me! So I choose Petyr over you!”

Sansa shook her head as she tried to forget the fight. She could still see the look plastered on her father's face when she said that she chose Petyr over him. It was a look of pure defeat and betrayal. She hadn't meant for this to happen but she couldn't hold back any longer.

Spending all of her time and energy trying to hide what made her happy, hiding her relationship from the world, trying to protect her father as she always had done left her depleted and empty. Not to mention the fact that her father was giving up so easily left her hurting and wounded.

Petyr was sweet enough to give her some time off to make arrangements and deal with family life. He didn't bother her too much but he did text her daily to let her know he had been thinking of her, to let him know that he cared and that he was there for her when she was ready to talk.

He had stopped by Brienne's the day after everything happened just to check on Sansa. She was a mess. She wasn't sure what she was going to do from here or where her life was going. She felt alone even in the home of her best friend with her boyfriend there to comfort her. What she really wanted was her mother and that was impossible to have.

It was going to be a struggle to find herself again. She had immediately began looking for flats nearby the office in hopes of being able to stay close to her job. She also looked into buying a car. Jon called. Arya called. Both worried and offering their help. Sansa refused and told them both that she was of age and it was time to be a woman and figure out these things on her own. A part of her figured that if she pushed her family away, it wouldn't hurt so much when she was alone without them. Maybe then she could save herself a little bit of anguish.

The light to the entrance to the park was almost blinding to Sansa as she approached. She could see someone further down the path from the entrance. It could have only been the man who had invited her there. He sat under a park lamp, perched on a bench with a cigarette between his fingers. He sat forward, elbows on his knees, looking deep in thought as he puffed on the smoke.

The sound of her feet softly padding against the concrete made him look over to her. Even in sweat pants and a hoodie in the night of the dimly lit park did she look as glowing as ever. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Petyr flicked the filter of the cigarette and stood to greet her.

No words were said. Sansa immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her cheek against the soft cotton material of his jacket. Petyr in turn wrapped his arms around her sides, stroking her back firmly with his hands.

Deeply, he inhaled her scent. It was slightly different due to the new surroundings that she had been taking shelter in but _her_ smell still remained. That underlying sweetness to her scent. It was thick like honey but he could faintly smell the scent of Brienne's home on her clothes which blanketed her.

“I miss you.” Petyr was the first to speak to whisper against the skin of her neck.

“I miss you too.” Sansa sighed into his shoulder.

They pulled away and Petyr offered his pack of fags to her. She shook her head and he pulled out a joint from the cigarette pack. Sansa smirked and nodded her head.

Together, they took a seat on the bench as Petyr passed her the joint. “I'll let you do the honors.” He said with a grin.

Sansa took the joint and the lighter he offered and brought the rolled marijuana to her lips where she flicked the lighter and inhaled deeply. The tip of the join caught fire momentarily before scuffing itself out and allowed the paper and the green of the weed to simply burn.

Coughing a little, Sansa passed the joint to Petyr as she let out a puff of smoke. He took the joint between his fingers and allowed himself to puff the paraphernalia himself a few times before passing it back to the red head beside him.

Together, they smoked the weed in silence. Sansa was enjoying the comfort that the silence gave her. No urgency to speak. No need to please anyone or play pretend. She could just sit without someone picking apart her words. The only thing that could be heard is their coughs and the crickets in the grass. The dewy air blanketed them and created a stillness even though the wind broke it's still walls now and then to send a gust of wind their way.

Slipping his hand between them, Petyr laced the fingers of his freehand with her hand closest to him. He held her hand in his, firmly but lovingly. The simple joy he felt from holding her hand was enough to lull him to sleep if he were laying in a bed beside her. He allowed the satisfying feeling to overwhelm him as his thumb stroked over her fingers that he could reach easily.

“Have you made any decisions yet?” Petyr asked quietly, breaking the silence between them. He passed the joined over to Sansa at the same time.

Shaking her head, “Nope. Brienne said I could stay. She wouldn't charge. But I don't want to.” Sansa took the joint between her fingers and inhaled. “I've been looking for a flat.”

“And?”

“And they're expensive. A one bedroom flat by the office is over a thousand pounds. I can't afford that on my salary.” Sansa sighed while passing the joint back to him.

Taking the joint between his fingers, Petyr puffed the last little bit that he could from it before butting it out on the bench and tossing the paper left in the grass.

“Then I need to give you a raise.” He turned his attention to her. “You give me one.” Petyr's joked playfully.

Sansa delivered a playful smack to his arm and a small smile appeared on her lips. “Funny.”

“How about a penthouse with a view?” Petyr offered while taking his fingers from her grasp and pulling out another cigarette and this time when he offered it to Sansa, she took it.

“Well if I could afford a penthouse with a view, I wouldn't be so worried about a thousand pound flat thank you.” Sansa smirked.

“I mean on my payroll.” Petyr said before taking a long drag of the cigarette in his grasp and wrapping an arm around Sansa's shoulders.

“I won't allow it.” Sansa shook her head. “You already pay enough money to Lysa and for your penthouse now. Plus you have employees and me that you pay for.” Sansa took a drag from her own smoke and leaned into him.

“Well what else would you expect if you're sharing my bed.” Petyr grinned.

Knitting her eyebrows together in confusion, Sansa turned to look at him. “You're a nutter. What sense does that make?” Sansa asked while shaking her head.

“It makes sense when you're living with me, Sansa.” Petyr said in a tone more serious and clear.

“What?” Sansa asked with a raise of her brow.

Petyr allowed a smile to entertain his lips, “I want you to come live with me.”

“You're bonkers. Do you really think that would be a smart decision?” Sansa asked, sitting up straight now and turning her upper body to face him a little more clearly.

“Before this whole ordeal, you spent the majority of your nights with me anyway. You're in a situation that it would be the smart thing to do.”

“I'm not moving in with you because it's the “smart thing” to do, Petyr.”

“Then do it because I want you to.” Petyr sat forward on the bench and leaned in close to her. “I find it harder to sleep when you're not beside me tossing and turning.” He lowered his voice as he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist now.

Locking their eyes together in the darkness of the early morning hours, their eyes both mimicking the darkness that surrounded them.

“But what about-” Sansa began but was quickly cut off.

“Stop. You always think about everyone else. Cats out of the bag now, love. If you hadn't noticed, your dad kinda blew the top off of our secret in the office.” Petyr blew smoke from the corner of his mouth as to not blow it in her face. “What do we have to lose?”

Looking down at the cigarette between her fingers, she sighed heavily, mulling over the option to move in with Petyr. “What if you get sick of me?” Sansa asked, suddenly nervous at the thought. “What if my habits drive you nuts?”

“Then they drive me nuts. You forget that I was married for ten years. I understand what it means to live with someone.” Petyr explained before flicking the cigarette from his fingers and taking her hands in his so they could both stand together.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sansa questioned while dropping her cigarette and standing with him.

“If I didn't enjoy the idea of you moving in with me, I wouldn't have asked.” Petyr wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. “So what will it be?”

The idea of moving in with Petyr made Sansa both excited and nervous. She had never lived away from her family before. She had always lived with her siblings around her to annoy her and her parents to demand things of their daughter. Since Cat died, she spent more time away from that environment because being near her siblings made her miss her mother more.

At the same time, Petyr was right. She had already lost her family at this point and the only option for her at this point was to move in with him or stay at Brienne's with her best friend. Brienne had a wild and crazy lifestyle that didn't always suit Sansa's simplistic lifestyle. She enjoyed a good party but she also enjoyed being able to curl up in bed with a good book without being disrupted.

“I guess you can come pick my things up in the afternoon.” Sansa finally spoke with a gentle sigh.

As if a light suddenly shone down on them, Sansa could see Petyr's smile appear on his lips before he leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly. She returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling their bodies closer.

“You know what this means right?” Petyr asked quietly while pulling back from Sansa.

“We get to have loads of sex?” Sansa replied teasingly.

“Well that too.” Petyr chuckled. “I'm serious about you, about us.” Searched her eyes to be sure that she understood his words.

“You want to be exclusive?” Sansa asked to be sure she understood.

With a nod of his head, “I don't want you to see anyone but me. I've said it to you before.” Petyr gripped her sides in his hands firmly. “You're my lady. I don't fancy seeing you with anyone else but me.” His Irish brogue was thick in his words and the gruff in his tone only made him more clear to her.

“Only under one stipulation.” Sansa warned.

“And what would that be, sweetling?” Petyr asked curiously.

Leaning in, Sansa kissed Petyr deeply. Her soft lips tasted the tobacco and hint of mint on his lips. The taste mixed with the soft, warm feeling of his lips against hers made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She could never see herself getting tired of his kisses.

Edging back slowly, with her faces inches from his, “Don't ever lie to me. Don't hide anything from me.” Sansa looked deeply into his eyes. “I'm your partner. Not your child. Not your assistant. When outside of the office I am your equal. You let me know of any decision you make, any problems you have. I don't want to be kept in the dark.”

“I wouldn't dream of lying to you or keeping you in the dark. You mean more to me than that. In return I ask that you make the effort to still see your brothers and your sister.” Sansa was a little surprised at his stipulation. “Your father too. If that means counseling, then that's what we will do. I don't have family. No mother or father. No siblings. Just myself and I will be damned if I watch you do that to yourself.” Petyr said with an eagerness in his tone.

“That's not true.” Sansa smiled sweetly. “You have me.”


End file.
